Karai returns & Old world's past
by tealana
Summary: part 5 to 'a sister revenge'. karai returns with a blood thisting vengeance and lust for power. Neesa has recurring horrific dreams unsure they are just nightmares or could be repressed memories. WARNING: blood, gore, violence with med language. on hiatus
1. prologue

**Song playing in this chapter- 'Living dead doll' sung by rob zombie enjoy**

**Prologue**

**The vampiric resurrection**

For 5,000 years—the evil queen waited in the depths of Hell, plotting her return and bring the forces of darkness and destruction upon the earth.

During that time, waiting for the right time—her army was formed with endless legions of undead and creatures of the night. Legions of mummified serpents (king winged cobras, black mambas), Jackals and vampires—waiting in the pits of darkness, and while throughout the centuries—snatching one stray animal or a lost soul that crossed their path and gorged themselves in flesh and _blood._

* * *

_**...In the sacrificial chamber...**_

A large black jackal walked in the chamber, dragging in behind him a young youthful woman—he just recently snatched from the surface. Releasing her ankle, allowing the girl to fall on the stone cold floor, then stepped aside—allowing the priests, to remove the woman's original clothing and then dressed her in a fresh white robe.

Preparing her as an offering with nine others, that waited in a stone cell—where they were binded in chains and gagged.

"Is everything _ready_?" Imhotep asked. "Four virginal women in the cell waiting and the other eight are been prepared as we speak, _my lord_." General Cordos answered. "Good—_good. Bring them in." _Priest Imhotep commanded.

The jackal bowed as he stepped back and left the chamber. "Call for the queen's_ concubine's_." He lowly ordered. "As you wish, my lord." One lower priest said, bowing and stepped back then sought the vampiric consorts.

* * *

_**...In the dungeons...**_

Eight frightened youthful women, huddled together in the dungeon cell—as the door opened and a shadowed figure stepped inside, standing the door opening. He glared the women with his deep crimson blood stare and smiled, slightly baring his teeth.

Stepping back, allowing the serpents to slither inside and seized each prisoner. All was upheld, except one—she studies her opponent properly and tried to escape. This spitfire brunette thought to throw her head back, hopefully to head butt the serpent's face—she failed. The serpent chuckled, saying. "_Nice try, love_."

Turned and slightly glared over her shoulder and whispery replied. _"Nice try this."_ Throwing her elbow into his ribs, her attempt defence also failed—then she realised it was not a good idea as she experienced her elbow's throbbing agony. The serpent chuckled again, whispery hissed. _"Like I said—Nice try love." _

"Enough!Quit playing with the prisoners—you will have plenty for that _later_." General Cordos assured, evilly. The goliath sized serpent, evilly grinned and nodded—tightening his grip around the brunette's arms. She continued attempt to break free, only to receive more bruises on her limbs as she was taken to the sacrificial chamber.

* * *

_**...back in the sacrificial chamber...**_

Imhotep and his priest's waited in their newly clean robes with six hungry, anxious vampiric maidens—holding a crown, breastplate, rings and a white attire robe.

The serpents forcibly pushed the women towards the circular stone well, positioning them in each arc of the circle—forcibly pushing them down on their backs, chaining their wrists and ankles. The brunette haired college student, continued to struggle but only received a slug across her face, splitting her lower lip. The other seven women laid on their sacrificial stone tables, sobering and whimpered.

"Be still—it is quicker that way if you remain still." One priest suggest, softly. The brunette college student, spat in the priest's face—he closed his eyes and wiped the salvia away from his cheek. "That will be your last." He stated, walking away. She continued to break free, grunting and gritted her teeth as the priest prepared the ritual. "Wait!" the high priest spoke, glaring the spitfire spirited brunette.

"Choose one as a replacement—this brunette is too good for sacrifice, she'd make the perfect concubine for the queen. Chain her with the others." Imhotep demanded.

Removing the chained binds, forcibly lifted her up from the stone sacrificial table and dragged her to the cell—in the next room. As they took her away and chose another to be in her place—gazed into the eyes of a hysterically frightened woman as they were dragged past eachother, closed her eyes as a single tear fell and she continued attempting to break free and fight back. Slugged hard—placed on conscious as she was dragged in the room and chained. While for the other poor soul, the gentle auburn haired young woman—she was forcibly laid down on the table and chained, unable to escape as the evil ritual finally _began_.

Praying and chanting recited as the priest's stood around the women, holding their daggers. Then as they were walking down, beside them and completed the prayers and chants.

Viciously grabbed by their hair, forcibly held down as they slit each girl's throats—bleeding each one of their blood. Choking on their blood, and gasped for air as the warm fresh blood flow from their throats and down to the sub-depth well, beneath them.

Draining the blood from the women til the very last drop—then the priest's began chanting again, with the powers taken from the book of the dead to resurrect their queen. The blood bubbled slightly and swirled then finally—a feminine figure rose up through the pool of blood, taken from the victims to aid this evil ritualistic resurrection.

Leaning her head back and inhaled deeply, exhaled harshly as almost growling then opened her eyes. Walking to the steps and out of the sub-depth well—holding her arms out as she was draped with temporary robe then taken immediately to the bath house.

Silence filled the chamber as those watched the vampiric queen, leaving the ritual chamber.

"Dispose those." Imhotep ordered. "As you command, my lord." General Cordos answered.

* * *

_**...In her private chambers...  
**_  
Meanwhile—beautiful, youthful and most disturbingly very, very hungry—after been dead for so long through the ages and waited for the time to finally return has given her _quite _of appetite that was needed to be famished.

Standing with her arms out while been dried, dressed in her white attire gown then have her breastplate dressed on her chest with the rings slipped upon her long fingers and finally—her crown placed on her head. "Mmm—" She humed and inhaled in then softly sighed. "I _live _and very _hungry._" Queen Kauket sinisterly and sensationally growled.

Ten virginal youthful females were brought before their queen, chained and gagged—unable to scream or escape. Evilly smugly grinned at her bounded prey, as she couldn't wait no longer to feast upon the squirming frighten whelps.

Raised one hand and waved, requested to be left alone so she may dine in peace. The prisoners continued to squirm in their chained binds and whimper as the queen slowly approached them. Placing a single finger against her lips, signalling silence—evilly desired to sink her teeth in each throat.

Circling around her prey for a second then she chose the first two most attractive and easy to control. Slowly knelt down, gently caressed the young girl's cheek—showing pretence of kindness, manipulating her judgement. Gazing into her deep blue eyes, softly smiled and untied the gag from her mouth, unchained their hands and legs then did the same for the other girl, sitting beside her. She held her hands, offering to help them to their feet. Both girls accepted and stood while she hypnotised their senses, so they would not know the difference from manipulation and seduction.

Kauket caressed her first victim's cheek, leaned in slowly and kissed her lips—softly and tenderly. Then reached for the other, draping her hand around the second victim's waist as she nuzzled into her neck and sinking the sharp vampiric teeth, drinking her blood—as the waiting eight girls watched.

Unknowing that it is only a matter of time, their turn will be _Next. _Removing her hand, allowing the lifeless body to fall then greedily gorged on the blood of the other—still hypnotised.

Muffled screams, escaped the gagged mouths of the scared women—still chained, sitting or laying on the floor around them. Kauket leaned her head back, inhaled deeply and ran her tongue along her lips, licking the excess blood escaping her mouth. Gazing over her shoulder, desirably smugly smirked and dropped the second lifeless body to the floor. Turned around and slowly circled another girl like a scavenging vulture, waiting to feast on a half eaten carcass.

Starting from the toes, up towards the lower torso then up to the necks and finally glared into their frightened wet faces and enjoyed listening to their whines and whimpers. Glaring evilly from the corner of her eye as she stood beside one girl and began her seduction, tempting her victim would accept her offering. The evil queen drew closer and stared into their eyes, further manipulating her victim's senses of control.

Unable to move, fight back or run away has made these poor young girls wonder if they will ever get out of the hell they are in, _alive_ and _unharmed_.

Kauket raised one hand and gently stroke the hair and cheek of the dark brunette before leaning in to seduce the young girl. She softly kissed her victim before slowly going down to the neck, sinking her sharp vampiric teeth and began to drink the blood until there was no drop left then moved on to the mousy blonde young girl.

The screams of the other bounded girls enticed the queen more and gave her a sensation of an remorseless feeling and glare evilly towards her waiting victims; trying to free themselves and escape. Gorging herself in whatever flesh and blood of prisoners that have been taken from the streets of New York.

Moments later—Kauket's general walked in and saw the girl's bodies lying on the floor, lifeless and motionless. The demonic general called in two soldiers to take the bodies away and cage them with a victim each to feast upon until they turn. The queen was not any where to be seen—leaving the chambers and assumed to look in the throne room which he was correct.

Walking in the room, immediately knelt on one knee.

"General _Cordos_. Where is _Tealana_?" queen Kauket asked, licking the excess dripping of blood along one corner of her mouth.

"She is the dungeon as you requested, my _queen_." General Cordos answered

"_Good—good_. General, bring the prisoner to me, _unscathed_." Queen Kauket requested, smiling her evil smug as she sat in her throne. "_Yes,_ my queen—Go to the dungeon and bring the prisoner to the queen." General Cordos answered, standing to his feet then ordered, immediately.

"And general." Queen Kauket called.

"Yes...you're _highness_." General Cordos answered.

"Bring some food for our guest, she must be _famished_ and bring a clean attire _also_." Queen Kauket asked. "Of course...You're _majesty_. It will be done." General Cordos replied, bowing then slowly left her chambers.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter one...read and review**

**The queen is resurrected and has fed upon ten innocent young girls but also a special prize that no one knows that is missing.**

**What will mikey do when he realises that his wife is missing and learns who has her captive? What about neesa and their father? Do they suspect the imposters to be Tealana and Chayton? Will their suspicions prove right when the first mistake is made and unexplained, mysterious and continuous disappearing outings begin to take place? Especially when the animals begin to behave strangely and aggressively.**

**Will neesa and the others realise and suspect something before it is too late?**

**Until next time...tootles! !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**...At the ranch, the apple orchard...**_

Before returning back to the house, Akeesha quickly went behind a tree where she removed her cloak and dressed into the orange knee length, simple cotton razor back dress and hid the cloak inside of a hollow tree—assumingly hoped to not be discovered as she quickly covered it with a small boulder and leaves.

Irus waited, holding the basket of apples and kept watched while Akeesha changed. Stepping out from behind the tree and turned as he felt a hand touched his shoulder—glaring the imposter, posing as the gentle golden blonde beauty—he strongly felt for. "Do I sound like as Tealana Lee?" she asked, mimicking. "_Very_." He lowly answered, felt inside guiltily ashamed.

"Now—shall we, there is much work to do." Akeesha said, leading the way after taking the basket. Watching her walk away, turned and looked back for a second—closed his eyes, a single tear fell down his cheek. Then lowered his head, averting his gaze to the grassy ground and as he slowly followed behind, back to the house.

* * *

_**...In the woods—just outside the ranch property...**_

Their hearts beated faster as they quicken their passé back to the ranch, not caring they had received light gashes from the bushy thorns. Master Wong had trouble keeping up as Neesa was running alot faster up ahead of him. "Neesa—Neesa wait up!" he shouted, trying to keep up with his daughter.

'Father, I can not—Tea'a is in danger, we must get back immediately.' She telepathically responded, continued running. The old man knew that he had to get back but he feared they were already too late.

Neesa had ran ahead of him, leaving him behind—finally reached to the end of the woods and stepped out of the bush, seeing the ranch just across from him and also saw that his daughter just had leaped over the wooden railings.

The red haired distressed woman, pushing herself—running across the paddock towards the house, and never stopping for a single breathe—despite she was beginning to pant, _slightly breathlessly. _

Panting, breathlessly with each step but continued to run then stopped, dropping to his knees. Leaning down on his hands, putting his body weight on them and he tried to fill his lungs as he was breathlessly exhausted. Raised his head, averted his gaze to the stallion standing before him. The greyish white stallion neighed softly and turned around, offering his back. He was gracious for the aid as the old man pushed himself to his feet and acceptingly lifted himself to the animal's back and then taken up the house.

Meanwhile—Mona stood by the sink, washing the dishes when she saw Neesa running towards the house—with an angrily monstrous glare, she lowly whispery cursed. "Oh _shit_!"

"Mona—what is it?" Chayton concerningly asked, as he sat in the chair by the table while Tealana disappeared down the hall. The door swung opened, hard almost smashed into the wall and rumbled the house as if an earthquake had hit. The lowly growling bellow, echoed through the house. "_**WHERE IS HE?"**_

The terrifying growl had placed a frightening, crippling fear in those who hear her growling scowl. Mona stood in the kitchen, trembling with fear and her blood ran _cold_.

Chayton looked over his shoulder towards the doorway and saw Neesa as she stomply walked into the kitchen, glaring with angry deathly stare and gritted her teeth. _"You—"_ Neesa lowly hissed, pointing the finger. Looking around quickly then pointed a finger against his chest, half impishly smiled and gulped as he lowly answered. _"Me?" _

Lightly stomped towards him, and viciously wrapped her entire hand around his neck—glared, deathly so close that their noses almost touched. _"Do you see anyone else—I'd be here for?" _she answered, gritting her teeth again. He gulped again and answered. "Her—_maybe_?"

Neesa was not amused, lowly growled then lifted Chayton out from the chair and threw him against the wall—tightening her grip around his throat. Mona swallowed her sudden fear and bolt to Neesa's side, trying to pull her off—only be back slapped, hard. She yelped when meeting the hard tiled floor. Pushing up from the floor, and supported the weight of her body upon her hand while wiping the excess blood from her mouth with the other and lowly said, cursed again. "_Damn" _

"_Where is she?"_ Neesa lowly growled. Chayton didn't respond as someone spoke behind them. "Where is who?" Tealana softly repeated.

Neesa looked over her shoulder, still held chayton against the wall while Mona also looked to her left. Master Wong just had walked in the broken door way and stood in the corridor, witnessing his daughter's hidden strength.

Releasing her grasp, and removed her hands from around his throat—not caring that she had dropped Chayton on his behind as she abruptly paced to her sister's side and strongly hugged her. "_Tea'a_." Neesa whispered. "Whoa Neesa—okay, I'm alright. You can let me go now, can I _breathe_ please." Tealana gasped.

Neesa lightened her grip, cupped her sister's cheek and smiled. "What was that for?" She asked, confusedly raised a brow. "I feared you were in _danger_." Neesa replied, just above whisper.

"Danger? Me? I was accompanied by Chayton all this time—picking apples." Tealana explained, assuring her sister. Chayton watched Neesa sisterly bond with Tealana so blindly as he reached up, rubbing his throat and filled his lungs with air once more after almost been choked to death. Raphael and Mikey had bolted into the kitchen, followed by Leonardo. "Mona!" Raph cried, bolting to her side and knelt down. "_I'm ok_." Mona whispered. "What the **hell **happened in here?" Raph bellowed, demanding.

"It was just a slight misunderstanding—_wasn't it, Neesa_?" Chayton stated, gazing towards her—waiting for a reply. Neesa slowly turned, reaching down for her hand and answered, confirming. "Of course—_it was a slight misunderstanding_."

The young Indian boy pushed himself to his feet and leaned against the wall.

Both the blue and orange clad terrapins walked in the room, and wrapped their arms around their wives waists. "Alright that is sorted out but my curiosity is why you are wearing stealth clothing, plus how could have you healed this quickly?" Leo wondered, raising a suspicious but curious brow. Neesa warmly, half grinned as she faces her terrapin husband and answered. "Simple—I'm a fast healer. Have you forgotten, _dear_? I have self healing abilities."

Leonardo gazed slightly confused. Neesa giggled then explainingly confirmed her recovery. "Oh, my dearest _Lei_. Father used special healing remedial herbs."

"Ok, that still doesn't explain why you are wearing stealth clothing." Leo stated. "We had to scout the perimeter." Master Wong said, stepping forward. _"Perimeter?" _Chayton whispery stated, raised his eye ridge brow—suspiciously. "Ok—wanna tell me what is going on here?" Mona asked as she was assisted to stand on her feet.

Neesa turned and looked over her shoulder, towards her father—whispery saying. "_Have to tell them, father." _

"Tell us what?" Raph lowly demanded. "We have to discuss about whether to stay here—upgraded the security system for further protection from outside enemies'." Neesa explained. "W-what? Explain that again!" Raph stammeredly requested.

"We are no longer safe—again. And have to find another location or upgrade the property security system." Neesa answered. "We are in danger again—by Who?" Mona asked, feeling uneasy.

Breathed a quick sigh but didn't respond. "Who are we in danger from, Neesa?" Raph lowly hissed. _"Karai." _Neesa breathed lowly. The red clad terrapin threw his head back with cursing chuckle. "**WONDERFUL**! Just Fucken wonderful!

Mikey closed his eyes, tightening his embrace around his wife's waist—wryly sighed. "It will never end—_will it_?" Tealana tearfully asked. Neesa shook her head.

Tealana turned around and wrapped both arms around her husband's neck—mikey returned the embrace, nuzzling his beak into her neck—comforting her in his strong terrapin masculine embrace.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter two...**_

Wow—Neesa is usually the first to know who is an imposter immediately and who isn't. Why is she so blinded by her sister's looks that she can not see that her flesh and blood is really isn't. Will she realise before it is too late?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**...Meanwhile downstairs in the basement bedroom...**_

Donatello and Elissia were woken by the sounds of sudden yelping and door crashing. "_What the hell is going on up there?" _elissia whispery asked, slightly trembled. "_I don't know—maybe we better go upstairs, find out." _the unmasked terrapin, whispery replied.

Elissia was first to get out from the bed and dressed herself in the clothes, recently wore earlier before they made love. Don followed and tied his bandana, belt and slipped his elbow and wrist pads back on. Quickly ran her hand through her hair—ridding any evidence before leaving the room. Both stood by the staircase, silently gazed into each other eyes and warmly smiled—Don reached over, grasped her hand and laced his fingers through hers then opened the door—leading her out while she closed the door behind her.

As they walked down the corridor to the kitchen—the distorted voices were heard, clear as day—as they walked closer but it seemed to be more like arguing then calmly discussing.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN—THAT WE MIGHT HAVE TO LEAVE!" **

"Look Mona—We must go through every option available to us. And the only two options, I see that we have is either move to another location or stay here and try to upgrade the security system as well as wait for our enemies to continue searching for us." Neesa calmly told the hysterical brunette haired salamander. "What is going on?" Don asked as he and Elissia walked in the conversation, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, waiting.

Silence and pause in the room—no one answered the purple clad terrapin's answer as they look eachother. "Well?" Don asked again.

Silence and pause again. "Don't everyone answer at once!" Elissia stated, quickly. Neesa gazed her husband and then her father as he finally said. "Have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Elissia asked, abruptly felt uneasily uncomfortable. As Neesa was about to answer, explain about the situation—the scent of blood filled the room. "What is that? Is that blood I smell?" Don interrupted, quickly. "_Blood_? Where?" Tealana said, abruptly.

Neither Master Wong or Neesa answered, when Don brushed past them towards Tealana. "Are you injured?" Don asked, looking for a wound. "No, why would I be—this is not my blood. Neesa are you _hurt_?" Tealana answered, quickly looked down her torso—saw the blood and then gazed towards her sister. Neesa shook her, didn't verbally respond. "Father? Are you hurt?" Tealana asked again.

He also didn't answer, shaking his head.

Don turned and glared both Master Wong and Neesa, confused as why they are stealth clothing and confusedly wondered how the scent of blood—filled the room and how it get on Tealana's dress over her torso.

"What is going on?" Elissia demanded. "Father and I had to do what needed to be done." Neesa answered. "What do you mean by what needed to be done?" Raph asked, repeating the last half answer.

"There is no need of trying to protect you, all from this _anymore_." Master Wong stated. "Protect us from what?" Mona lowly huskily asked. "Four elite guards were searching for us and this location in the woods of Webster, near the Blackstone river." He finally answered.

"So Karai did sent her poise to search for us?" Raph said, clutching his fists. "This is why you disappeared earlier? Why didn't you just tell us—me?" Leo softly inquired, feeling betrayed and distrusted. Neesa gazed her husband with an apologetic glance as she cupped his face within the palm of her hand and loving brushed her thumb across his cheek, whispery answered. "_I was trying to protect you—our family." _

"_From what?_ You honestly believe we couldn't handle ourselves? The blue clad terrapin said, immediately glared with disbelieving glance. "No—I know you can handle yourselves. I don't want to _see you get hurt." _Neesa replied, as a single tear ran down her cheek—leaning in and made her forehead meet his.

"_I know." _He answered, kissed her lips.

"So what is the decision? Are we gonna move or what?" Raph quickly breathed, demanding. "Rest now, and later we'll discuss it." Master Wong answered. "We shud talk **now**!" Raph hissed.

"No Raph, Master Wong is right—rest, relax and discuss later." Leo backing the old man up, and then walked away with his wife—holding his arm around her waist. Tealana kissed Mikey's cheek and disappeared upstairs, to change her bloody covered dress. The orange clad sighed softly, turned and opened the fridge—looking for a soda to drink then followed his wife.

Raph grunted and muttered under his breathe—Mona gently dragged him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Don walked back to elissia's side, wrapped his hand around her waist and they too, returned back to their room. Master Wong pulled the chair out and sat down, glaring the young Indian with sharp watching stare. Chayton pushed off the wall and turned, just about to leave the kitchen when he was called.

"Chayton."

Stopped and turned, looking slightly looking over his shoulder. "Yes."

"Sit." Master Wong calmly asked. Lowered his head, staring the floor boards as he released a slight breathlessly sighed then turned and sat as requested. "I need to discuss something with you." He stated, calmly. "About what?" Chayton answered, softly.

"About where you and my daughter were." He answered, quickly. "We were in the apple orchard, picking apples. She was perfectly safe, I give you my word." Chayton abruptly replied.

"She had better been—as she wasn't. You better pray that I don't find out before her sister does—my temper is not murderous as Neesa's. Especially, when coming to protecting those closest to her." Master Wong explained, lowly and clearing the air between himself and Chayton.

"I assure you, sir—I'm not here to endanger anyone especially Tealana." Chayton replied, assuring. "_Better." _He whispery warned then stood up and left the kitchen. Chayton was beginning to felt lost as he desired to be with Tealana but been forced to remain—keeping up with appearances to avoid suspicions.

Closing his hand into a tight fist, tears streamed down his cheeks then he reached up—touching his face. Uncertain of the unfamiliar wetness that fell his skin. These feelings of love, pity and regret were never part of him before—nor he felt like this before.

Rubbing the back of his neck, sighed and pushed the chair back and stood up then went outside for a stroll—for fresh air and thought about where his loyalty lies.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter three...**_

_**Short chappie, I know. This instalment is going to be slightly difficult as I will be returning back to the history books and study on certain parts for my fiction. Before going into detail of where it will be going along the way—hope you are still with me as this is going to be one ride that you really dont want to miss. **_

_**This where it will get interest—really interesting. Chayton aka Irus is beginning to have feelings unknown to him and towards a sister that he is unable to have. Seems that his loyalty to the queen is beginning to fail. How can he, when obstacles that bar him from having her since she is married to Michelangelo? Awkward. **_

_**Master Wong is still blind to see who this Chayton is! Who is this Akeesha? What special abilities does she possess? And what of Tealana? Will she survive the wrath of the vampire queen that wishes, not only use her against her family to finally rid the last of Ammon's bloodline.**_

_**Read and review...until next time...tootles **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_**...meanwhile down in the vampire's lair...**_

Tealana woke, to find herself in a room—dressed in an strange Egyptian attire. Holding the excess draping robe over her shoulder and looked at closely then saw a golden arm band woven around her arm. A golden snake.

Looked around the room—it was stunning, in a unfamiliar setting. Placing both hands down on the bed, and supporting her weight as she shifted herself forward—sliding down. Setting her feet on the floor, parted the transparent curtains and peeked out, having a better look.

Uncertain to leave the protection of the bed curtains when she noticed the perfect setting, across the room. Fresh fruit, vegetables and large goblet with a metal jug—waiting. Slowly pushed herself from the curtains and stepped forward then a soft voice spoke behind her. "_Hungry_?"

Tealana spun around, startled—placing an hand upon her chest and breathed pantingly. "_I_ _apologise—did I startle you_?" the woman apologetically said, remained sitting in the shadow of the room. "Yes—you did." Tealana breathed.

"Forgive me—I didn't mean to startle you. Please sit—eat as many you _wish_."

Tealana sat down on the large cushion and reached for her favorite fruit—the dragon fruit.

As she enjoyably bit into the fruit, the hidden woman stood up from the chair and walked to her side. Silently knelt down beside her and softly brushed her hand through her hair and enticingly gazed—admiring tealana's skin.

Tealana turned and looked down—asking. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring your skin—it is beautiful." She answered. Tealana raised a uncertain, confused brow as she shifted her body to the left, slightly and replied. "Thankyou."

"Why do you move away?" she asked, lowly. "You are making me—slightly uncomfortable." Tealana replied. "Here—let me help you feel _comfortable_."

"No that is not—_necessary." _Tealana answered then in defeat as she begun to enjoy the massage over her shoulders, unknowing that she was going be bitten by the vampire concubine. The brunette haired concubine slightly nuzzled into Tealana's hair as she continued to massage her shoulders—distracting her prey's senses so she wouldn't suspect. Leaned her head back, slightly and silently breathed then slowly exhaled as her teeth grew sharp.

Opening her mouth and slowly leaned down, softly nuzzling again. Ready to sink her vampiric teeth into Tealana's throat then she was interrupted by her mistress, standing in the doorway of the room. "Wa'af!"

The vampire concubine obeyed and stood up, stepped back. The dark skinned woman slowly walked towards the table, knelt down and lowly harshly demanded. "_Masha lena_."

The vampiric concubine bowed and left as commanded.

Silence and pause.

The Egyptian woman, reached over to the jug and poured the fresh pruned wine in the goblet and handed it to tealana. Kindly accepting the goblet then respectfully declined and requested for water. "Thankyou but I don't drink wine—may I have water instead, please."

The woman smiled and nodded then clapped her hands together, commandingly. Two servant girls walked in the room, carrying a new goblet and jug of water. Poured the water then placed it down for Tealana. "Thankyou."

"Tell me—how did you came to be as you—" She started then cut off as the question seemed to be uncertainly inappropriate. "How I came to be, what?" Tealana confused replied, after sipping her water.

"How did this happen to you?" the woman asked, rephrasing her question. "Oh—that is along story." tealana answered, finally realising what the strange woman meant. "It is quite alright—have all the time in the world." She answered, smiling.

Tealana explained only what she knows as was told by her late foster parents.

* * *

_**...Somewhere in the desert of Egypt...**_

A youthful, strong woman dressed Egyptian priestess robes, woven in white and golden silk—kneeling before a gigantic stone statue. Praying for the day—the goddess will return.

Two women dressed in white robes walked in the chamber then knelt and waited until addressed.

Remaining still, eyes closed and praying then addressed her visitors, waiting behind her. "What news do you bring me?" Tetisheri softly addressed. "Forgive us, your highness but we believe the evil one has been resurrected." Merenese answered.

Tetisheri opened her eyes, stood up then reached out for her staff and turned—softly spoke. "_Impossible_—_Where?"_

"In the city called New York City, you're Excellency." Merenese replied. "Come_—We have no time to waste. Must find the pharaoh that possesses longevity." _Tetisheri gently commanded, walking past her followers. The two priestess-warriors stood up, turned and said. "Find who, Tetisheri?"

The high priestess-warrior stopped, looked over her shoulder and answered. "_Ammon_—But in this era he is known as BruceWong. The time has finally come. Quickly time grows _short_ and there is so much to be done in such little time."

Both priestess-warriors bowed, closed their fists and placed an hand over across their chests. "Yes my holiness liegeship." Both answered together.

They went to their chambers and changed into more modern clothing and packed enough food and their weapons in case of unexpected ambush, then saddled their trusty steeds—desert camels. They rode out before the sand storm hit. Tetisheri walked out the door and stood on the stone balcony—watching her best seeking priestess-warriors ride out, fast as they could. She only hoped they are too late. _"Great mother, guide and protect them as they ride out to find thee—I seek to save this world from darkness and eternity of pain. Guide them to seek out the father of thee who is destined to be Morsara." _Tetisheri prayed.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter four...**_

_**English/Egyptian translation**_

_**Stop! –Wa'af!**_

_**Leave us –masha lena**_

_**Tetisheri has finally made an appearance but still not yet, leaving the safety of her walls until she has all facts that the one—is destined to be the goddess, Morsara is truly the vessel. And I know what you are thinking why is she sending two of her followers to seek out Bruce Wong. **_

_**Like I said, the facts had to be certain first then the training and truth will be reveal to her as she still has much to know and learn before confronting the enemy. **_

_**Read and review...until next time...tootles **_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_**...Somewhere in a hidden cave—location unknown...**_

The peregrine falcon flew fast he could to go to the one person that had sent him. Flying the cavern doorway and down through the stone corridor until he reached his perching stand, beside the secret watery temple.

An beautiful, youthful looking woman, sat by the watery pool—meditating. The falcon finally flew in and perched on the stand, waiting to be addressed.

"Konnichiwa Horus—Have you done what I asked?" The Japanese woman softly, addressed. "_Yes_—_great mother, I have but there is bad news I bring—my liege_." Horus answered, bowing his head.

Remaining seated in position, continued meditating and answered. _"I know."_

"_You know? How could you know if I hadn't told you the information?"_ Horus confusedly stammered, snapping his eyes open. The dark haired woman opened her eyes, stood up and turned—facing the bird, walked to his stand and raised her arm up—invitingly.

The bird stepped down from his stand and gently perched upon her arm as he received a gentle caressing touch along his chest. "_Fear not my friend_—fate is a mysterious mistress that we all must serve and obey as the paths is different for all of us. This is one test that my daughter must face alone—I am forbidden to interfere as it was once my destiny to fulfil—_long ago, so very long ago_."

"_What do you mean—once was your destiny to fulfil_? Horus curiously inquired.

"I was given a similar task and destiny—to protect the world and humanity but as a mortal then one day—become a guardian but I had _failed_ them. I couldn't protect them from the horrendous fate that waited them, all those years ago." The woman explained, closing her eyes and two tears streamed down her cheeks. The peregrine falcon lifted his wing and wiped away her tears, then reassuringly told her. "_You are still a guardian—you were able to give me a purpose when you found me, do you remember? Do you remember that stormy night?—When you found me, badly injured—on the brick of death, you came and rescued me, nursed my injuries and cared for me."_ Horus explained, telling the night they met.

"Yes I do, my dear friend. I do remember." She answered, softly. "_You have fulfilled your destiny as guardian and you can protect them now—they need you and your protection more then ever, Beltana_." Horus reassured, encouragingly.

Smiled, petted gently and gently made her forehead meet his little head. "_Thankyou_."

Pulling away and gazed into her beautiful shiny jade green eyes and returned the smile. "_So—shall we go seek the High Priestess, Tetisheri?"_ Horus suggested. "I do believe you are right, _it is time_." Beltana commented. "_Don't you always_?" Horus giggly snorted. "_Let's us go_, the time has come for the guardians to finally _rise_." Beltana said, walking to her chambers and dressed into her attire then called for the white king stallion—Emperor.

Waiting by her cave entrance as they _hope_, the stallion has answered her call. A soft neigh echoed across the distance as he appeared out from over the hill, raising on his hind legs and neighed again while throwing his front powerful legs then placed them down and trotted towards her. The glowing white stallion neighed and softly snorted then turned around, offering his back.

Beltana climbed upon the stallions back and held gently but tightly upon his mane then begun galloping fast, to the mountain where the last hidden portal stands towards the east. Horus followed over them, above.

* * *

_**...back at the ranch...Tealana's & Mikey bedroom...**_

The unmasked terrapin, snored—broadcasting that he is a deep slumber, laying on his plastron front and laid a arm over his wife's upper body, holding her shoulder within his hand. Looking to her left, taking a good look whether the terrapin, laying beside her is definitely asleep.

Grasping his wrist and upper arm then gently lifted, so she could escape his embrace. He snorted slightly but continued to sleep. Slipping the dress on then stood up, looking over her shoulder towards the sleeping terrapin and her skin trembled with quivering shudder.

Walked to the door, grasped the handle and turned—slowly opened the door without trying to make a sound then a sudden creak, disturbed the silence. Shrugging her shoulders and looked toward s the bed, hoping that he didn't wake. Mikey shifted his weight and reposition his head in the other direction but didn't wake, continued snoring. Letting a sigh of relief then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Walking down the hall, disappearing round the corner until the front door in view—then she walked forward towards the door. She shrugged again when someone called behind, as they poked their head out from the kitchen. "Tealana."

Straightening then turned and answered the caller. "Yes."

"Where are you off to?" Mona asked, raised her brow—suspiciously. "No where—just to the porch swing and watch over the kids." Tealana answered. "They are fine—I'm watching over them from the window while watching the dishes and they are playing with the dogs." Mona told her. "Hmm—where's my sister?" tealana humed.

"In the dojo, I think. _Why_?" Mona wondered. Shaking her head and pouted her bottom lip then answered softly. "_Nothing,_ really."

Mona raised her brow, suspiciously and concerningly as she wondered, why the sudden curiosity then all the sudden—pretend as to never asked or show any concern. "What?" Tealana asked, quickly. "_Nothing_—you don't seem yourself, teala." Mona assured, worriedly. "I _assure_ you—I am myself, Mona." Tealana answered.

Mona thought to herself as she begun to become more concerned, and knew that tealana never behave like this or normally says that even when she is ill. Drying the last plate as when Tealana offered to help. "Need help?"

"No thanks—I'm finished." Mona answered, drying the plate and placed in the cupboard then went outside to vigilantly watch over the children. Tealana walked to the door and looked out, watching the brunette haired mother leave the house and attend the children. Cupping her chin, evilly grinned as she wondered which one of these young ones could prove useful. "Tealana." Chayton called, standing behind her.

Turned around and faced the Indian boy, answering. "Chayton."

"May I speak with you?" He requested. "Of course." She replied, leading him outside through the back door. "Why are you here, Akeesha?" Irus demanded.

**Slap**! "Do not question my authority, Irus. Do not forget whom you _speak_." Akeesha snarled. "Forgive _me_." He replied, bowing. "Now, this clan has proven to more than is known—must learn more about them. Especially that _one_." She enviously stated, pointing to Masuki.

"_That one_? She is called Masuki, daughter of Leonardo and Neesa Hamato. Actually—_adopted_ daughter." Irus explained. "_Adopted? _Who is the parents of this—_Masuki? Tell me more."_ Akeesha demanded.

"Masuki's origin is something I am still trying to figure but all I know that Neesa immediately adopted the child secretly before she was married to the foster father as he assumed to be the father when she born." Irus explained. Akeesha turned and looked over her shoulder, towards the group and smirked then said. "_Come_—time grows short and the time for war is coming but first I must know more about these _creatures weaknesses. _The queen insists on it, also where is this protecting cat—you have _spoken_ of?"

"Out hunting somewhere I _presume_."

"_Excellent—let's pay a visit to the other sister, shall we?"_ Akeesha whispery commanded, leading the way in the back door. "Yes mistress." He answered, following Akeesha back inside. Never showing his sudden heartache for Tealana, wanting to see her—_alive_ again. A single tear fell down his cheek to the tile floor.

Master Wong had stepped out of the shadows and heard what was discussed but also saw the tear from the boy's face. Suspiciously wondered, could they be who they appear to be? The old man already has his suspicions about the Indian boy but now—his own flesh and blood.

How can truly face the truth and listen to his instincts that Tealana is not his daughter? Can he kill her or be killed by her?

Only _fate_ will tell...

* * *

_**...back in the vampire's lair...**_

"Well, that is it." Tealana finished.

The Egyptian woman sat, in silence. Tealana gazed in silence also then broke the silence, saying. "Say something, please." She then stood up—walking round the table and offered her hand. "_Come with me—something you must see_." The Egyptian woman whispery said.

Tealana accepted the strange woman's hand, stood up then said. "Show me what?"

"Show the truth of your origin."

"What is your name?" Tealana asked. "My name is Setnakhte. But you may call me, Setna"

The golden haired salamander smiled softly and replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tealana Hamato."

"Pleasure to meet you." Returning the smile, and led Tealana to the throne room.

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter five...**_

What do you think? Strange? Different? Or slightly weird? Either way you see it—reviews are appreciated but flames will not be tolerated. Opinions are fine, but flames are not.

Beltana is suppose to be decease—which is true but she is given her chance to not just watch over her daughters and lover but also given another life to fulfil her destiny—for a price. She will relive the life she had and continue her path then when all is complete she will die—again but peacefully.

She named the bird Horus as he was a falcon of the guardians and bearers of soul keepers to the afterlife as it is written in Egyptian history. If you don't believe me—look and find out. Falcon were a great deal in upper Egypt for their purposes to take messages and passed on souls into the after life, under their protection and safe passage.

The manipulation begins, what is going to be shown to Tealana? What will she see?

Anyways—read and review—Tootles


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_**...Meanwhile back at the ranch—in the dojo...**_

Neesa wiped the excess drippings of her cold sweat from her overheated brow and slowly in and exhaled, avoiding breathless pants as she quickly crouched down and held her practice swords—around herself in defence. Staring the practice dummy, visualising it—the perfect opponent as she studied it for weakness to over-power and defeat it.

Tightening her grip on the handles of both practice swords then straightened up and leaped forward—flipping towards the dummy and attacked. Flying kicked the practice dummy in the chest, making it fling back, almost breaking from the wooden stand. Back kicked the dummy once more—making it fly towards the wall across the room, as just Neesa was about to leap up and attack the dummy—the sound of clapping distracted her focus.

Standing in attack stance as she turned and looked over her right arm then stood straightened and softly smiled. "Tea'a—came to watch me train?" Neesa teased, then lowly giggled. "Why not. You look—_amazing_. Where did you learn to fight, anyway? Did Leo teach you?" Tealana asked, curiously. "Oh, Tea'a—you know better than that. Lei has taught other strategies but I was taught in South America by a Brazilian forest master,_ remember_." Neesa spoke over her shoulder as she walked to the practice weapons cabinet and hanged the practice swords back their hangers. "Oh, _right_." Tealana quickly answered, fiddling with her thumbs.

Neesa closed the cabinet door, turned around and wryly faced her sister with wary concern. Quickly paced to her side, raised her hand and placed upon her forehead—checking for signs of abnormal anolomy. "_Uh_—what are you doing?" Tealana asked, pulling neesa's hand away and abruptly raised suspicious but also confused brow. "You alright, _sister_? You seem—_different._" Neesa stated, wryly.

"You worry too much—you'll grow _wrinkles_." Tealana giggled. "Maybe you're_ right_." Neesa answered, walked past and disappeared from the dojo entrance. Tealana stood and watched Neesa leave the dojo room and silently grunted as she feared to have not the desired control, as expected.

As she finally stepped out of the doorway, Irus waited—leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "So—have you _won_ her over _yet_, Akeesha?"

"It is going to take slightly alittle more time than I _expected_—she will come round and when she does, _this clan of hers will fall_ and Queen Kauket will conquer and enslave this primitive modern time. Come—there is much to learn and time for the next step of the plan will be set in motion when I have all the information then we shall _strike_."

"_Yes_ _my mistress_—what will you do to know more _first_?" Irus asked, following behind her. "_First_, I must _convince_ and try to get Neesa to trust me then she will be vulnerable to open up and tell me what I want to know." Akeesha said, half smugly grinned. "How will you be doing that? Neesa is not like those you ever encounter before, Akeesha. She is like the fallen queen _Zali—_." Irus began as he was cut off when a vastly and vicious hand, grasped his throat and began choking. "**Do not speak her**—_Name_. **Do I make myself clear**, _slave_!"

Slightly gasped, and tried to claw out from the she-beast's grasp. "I hear you—_mistress_."

Releasing her grasp and held his head with a single sharp talon finger while animalistically glared into his eyes and lowly snarled. "_Good_." Then removed her talon claw and turned on her heel, walking away. He glared, watching the back of his domineering mistress—reached up to his lightly bruised throat and rubbed it quickly, gritted his teeth and lowly hissed.

Tightening his fists, wanting to throw them into a wall but couldn't as that would raise suspicions—if his presence hadn't _already_. Shifted his body slightly turned half way as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, closed his eyes and took a breathe then exhaled slowly. Whispering to himself, guiltily feeling ashamed of himself but also torn between of what he had sworn to pledge of serving and desires to have—half opened his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

"_Tealana—my dearest tealana, I'm so sorry—can you ever forgive me." _

"Forgive you for what, my son?" Master Wong asked, standing behind him in the distance of the hallway. Quickly wiped away the wetness of the tear from his cheek then turned around, facing the old standing behind him. "Oh—I didn't think anyone was around." He abruptly said.

"What did you mean—_Forgive you_?" Master Wong asked once more. "What ever do you mean, sir." The Indian boy replied. "You said and I quote—Can you ever forgive me. Who were you asking forgiveness?" the old man answered, folding his arms. The Indian boy gazed with sudden faceless expression then averted to the floorboards, avoiding the old man's glance. "I am waiting, Chayton—Who were you asking forgiveness?"

"_My father."_ He whispery answered. "Father? What have you supposedly done to _wrong_ him?" Master Wong curiously wondered. "I brought him pain—my mother died but—" he began then cut off. "_Go on_." Master Wong encouraged gently. "I survived when my mother died of that hit and run—I only had minor bruising and she was killed, _instantly_. I couldn't face him—so I ran, been on the run and in hiding from _my past ever since_." The Indian boy concurred, lowly.

The old man softly glanced the boy with sympathy, unfolded his arms—raised his hand and gently grasped the boy's shoulder, reassuringly comforted. "I am sure that he has forgiven you, my _son_. All Fathers cares for their children and always _forgives_—even though you may not physically heard him say it but you may have heard him—in _spirit_."

Chayton slowly raised his head, softly faced the old man and smiled—gratefully with gratitude. _"Thankyou." _He whispery stated. Master Wong returned the smile and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and suggested. "Let's go outside for some fresh air, shall we?"

"_Let's_." He answered, nodding.

Both the old man and Indian teen walked outside, together in comforted brother-in arms embrace as they walked out the door—the imposing golden blonde haired salamander stepped out, standing slightly through the doorway of the hallway and watched them, interact as if they were already—_family._

Grinned with her satisfactory smile and tapped her finger, wondering that her co-spy may be withholding more than he is telling. Heavy, clawed paws paced along the floorboards then suddenly came to quick halt—turning her head to the right and gazed the golden large feline, staring back at her with huge golden brown animalistic eyes that glared in a deadly glance. A low growl escaped her throat as she knew something was suspicious then the voice of her mistress quickly calmed her—as she was called into the kitchen for a feed, speaking in Swahili. "_Zori_—Wasili Msichana, wakati hadi kula."

The golden feline slowly paced towards the kitchen but not before she gave Tealana a second warning glance then continued inside. Purred loudly as she gently taken her large fresh sliced piece of pig's flesh then walked out through the open back door and received a loving pet along her back as she left the room then faced across the kitchen towards the cross hallway where Tealana stood, leaning against the frame also staring silently.

Neesa softly smiled and winked then packed the remaining pig's flesh in a freezer's bag then placed it a separate freezer in the back. Akeesha has faced the cat protector and the only solution is what to do when the time comes—send the cat to somewhere she may not return or maybe, just maybe try to convert her in the dark side—make her a blood lusting hell feline.

Turning to her left, pushing herself away from the frame then walked to the door—listening, watching the children and other clan members happily interact, laughing and playing—assuming to be safe when they are already invaded by those in the place of unsuspected missing member.

Her presence is safe but her co-spies—already under suspicion and will soon be discovered, soon—quite soon. Will it be the old man or Neesa? By they even finally put the pieces together—another will be taken and replaced or just taken for pleasure.

As she watched, unexpectedly to lovingly embraced from behind as she almost jumped out from her skin. "Aagh!" she lowly shrieked. "Teala, ya ok?" Mikey quickly assured. "I'm ok, you scared me." She answered. "_Sorry_." He murmured, nuzzling in her neck.

Ignoring the nuzzle, continued watching the others through the screen door. The orange clad terrapin pulled away, slightly and silently gazed his wife then laid his chin on her shoulder. "Are ya sure—ya ok?" He asked worriedly.

Closed her eyes for a quick second then opened as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, softly and smiled. "_Yeah, sure I am ok_."

He returned the smile and hugged her close—tealana looked over his shoulder and shuddered inside as felt repulsed by the terrapins touch when an eager hungry infant, broadcasted his wail. As they parted, mikey knew instantly that his son was hungry and softly smilingly gaze tealana—softly kissed her lips and kept a firm grip on her hand as he led her back to the bedroom.

Trying to expel the infants wails as they paced closer to the room then finally entered—stood in the doorway as her hand was released while he went to the crib and gently slid his hands underneath his son's fragile terrapin body. Cradling in his arms as he faced Tealana with a warm soft smile and walked towards her—gently handing him to her arm's embrace.

As the infant would normally and immediately attach himself to the nursing bosom, he instantly sensed the bond was strange and refused to be subtle then a very loud wail escaped his tiny throat. Mikey was beside himself with concerning worry as he took his son back within his fatherly embrace as Tealana immediately broke down in tears, suddenly. "Mikey, take him away—_please_." she pleaded. "Of course, my _love_." He assured softly, obediently taking the infant out from the room.

As father and son, leave the room—Tealana closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed, holding her head within the palms of her hands—trying to expel all the horrific wails out of her head that bashed within, trying to break out. Then the husky vampiric voice spoke in the air around her.

"Akeesha." Queen Kauket called

"Yes my queen." Akeesha answered

"What have you learned so far?" the vampiric queen whispery requested.

"Not much as expected but I will find out what you need to know about these—subjects and I assure you, my liege I will have what you wish to know." She vowed.

"_**Good—good**_." The vampiric queen sinisterly concurred.

"My queen—there is a small threat though." Akeesha told her. "What is the small—_threat_?" queen Kauket asked. "The cat—that was reported by your general, _she exists_." Akeesha reported, quickly. "What does she look like?" Kauket worriedly asked. "Golden like the sun, strength of ten men and the golden brown eyes as like the tiger iron jewels." Akeesha described in précised detail.

"_Impossible_—that is not possible. How's that the wretched feline could be there? A cat of that description is nothing more than a myth. How is it, a cat of that description **exists**!" Kauket fearfully spat. "Could it be just a _coincidence_, my queen?" Akeesha inquired. "_Perhaps_—learn more about this cat and report back to me, she must have a weakness and must be destroyed or all is _lost_. I will not be defeated or stopped by a mythical beast." Kauket fearfully snarled. "As you wish, my queen—I will do what is must be done." Akeesha softly answered as the link broke and disappeared.

'Kauket has fear of a mythical cat. This may prove useful for my advantage—I must learn more, so my time may come as it should had been.' Akeesha thought to herself, scheming to over throw the vampiric queen as she desired to be the underworld ruler—but never to take over the world yet as that has not come for her to become the destroyer of worlds. Waiting for the schemes of a blood thirsty, revenge seeking fiend to take over will crumble.

"_Your throne shall be—mine. Enjoy it while you can—Kauket as my time will soon arise."_ Akeesha whispery warned, evilly smiled.

**Knock—knock...**

"_Yes_." She answered. "Tea'a, you alright?" Neesa asked, concerned. "Of course I am, everything is alright." Quickly replied, avoiding sudden slip ups.

"Are you sure? Mikey-san said that you were—_distress_. And you requested to have Adam taken away from you—he's worried about you, I'm worried about you." Neesa replied, through the closed door. Standing up and walked to the closed door, placed a clawed hand upon the wooden door panel. "Everything is alright, Neesa—must stop worrying. I just feel little smothered and need some time alone for awhile. I'll be myself in no time—_you'll see_."

"Alright—I'll be outside if you want to talk, we're here for you sister. We love you—_very much_." Neesa told her, assuringly then walked away—disappearing round the corner. The door opened and poked her head out through the half opening—slightly sighed then retreated back in the room and closed the door.

Walking out the door and stood on the front porch as she welcomed the loving embrace of her blue clad terrapin's strong arms around her waist and received a nuzzling kiss on her shoulder. "_Everything ok_?" Leo asked, softly.

"_I'm not sure_." She murmured, worriedly. "What do you mean?" Leo said. "Do you trust me?" Neesa asked. "Of course I trust you—what is this about, _my love_?" Leo whispery wondered. "I fear that we may not be safe as hoped and I think we should move while we have the chance—for the sake of our children, Lei."

"We have already discussed this earlier—you still feel unsafe, don't you?" Leo replied, concerningly raised his brow. "I know we have already discussed this but—I feel deep in me, we should decide immediately what we must do. Especially what is best for the clan, Lei please—we should decide what is best or come up with a strategy to protect them while staying here." Neesa replied, whispery explained as she made her forehead meet his and cupped his cheek, brushing caressingly with her thumb.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Leo asked. "Only if you agree that we can provide the protection our family needs." Neesa answered, softly. "Alright, where is the best location to take them?" Leo wondered, curiously and prayed he is doing what is right even though he complete faith in his wife but something was telling him that she is keeping real reason a secret. "There is only one place to retreat even though it is in rubble." Neesa half explained. "Where is that?" Leo asked, tightening his embrace around her waist and nuzzled in her hair. "South America." She answered. "_South America_? Are you sure?" He whispery replied. "Only if you think it is best—don't wish to cause our family any grief or give them a reason to be in fear. I want you, our children—everyone to be _safe_. I couldn't bare this world without you in it, _my love_." Neesa whispery said, as she worriedly glanced over her shoulder.

The blue clad terrapin sighed softly, kissed her forehead and held her close, replying. "_You'll never loose me ever, I promise my love_. So what are we gonna do then?"

"Well, the residence I am mentioning—right now. Shouldn't be so worried, so quickly until we have all the facts and either depending how many of us should go down—try to salvage and rebuild what is need to be repaired then take the clan down there where they will be safe from all sort of danger—even Karai. She is getting closer also I fear, something else is coming."

"Coming? What is else coming?" Leo worriedly concurred. "I am not sure but everything is not feeling right—I feel it in the earth. All around us, something is upsetting nature." Neesa explained. He reached up, tucked the excess strands back behind her ear and gently gestured laying her head against his chest. "Don't worry or fear my love—We'll get through this, _together_ as we always have. _I promise_."

Neesa nuzzled her head against her husband's chest, taking advantage of his reassuring embrace as she knew a moment later that her youngest daughter, yearned to be cradle as she reached out for her mother's touch with tiny arms. Elissia looked over her shoulder and smiled as she instantly knew that the tiny infant desired to be with her mother; turned around and walked to the porch—handing the infant to the waiting mother then leaned against the railing, watching the parents walked inside as they were chased after by Masuki. Leo leaned down and picked her in his free arm, carrying her in his strong fatherly embrace as they went upstairs.

As she watched the family disappeared inside and up the stairs, quickly looked down when she felt her hand, been grasped suddenly. Looking up to the owner of the hand and saw the warm smile upon the purple clad terrapin's face. Silently gazed into his beautiful warm light caramel brown eyes and returned the smile as she felt his warm touch, caress her cheek then received a soft tender kiss.

Breaking from the tender kiss, pulling away slight and gazed into eachother's once more—sharing not one word just a soft tilt of his head. Elissia smiled again, softly nodded. Donatello led the way, opening the door as when the ebony haired terrapin was 'bout to walk in, she playfully cooed as Don swept her off her feet and bridal styled carried his beloved to their bedroom—where they made love for the remainder of the day.

Master Wong stood down below of the porch steps and happily smiled as he watched the newly—rekindled terrapins lovers retreated inside and turned his head, watching the red clad terrapin happily played together with his children also twin nephew and niece while his wife stood by, laughing then Enzo sat beside the old man, nudging his head against his thigh.

He looked down, smiled and gently scratched behind the shepherd's ear. Mikey walked out the door and sat down on the porch swing, watching his twin son and daughter play with their cousins and hot-headed softie uncle along while the dogs laid in the warm sun. The old man walked up the stairs and stood quietly, beside the orange clad terrapin father. "You alright, my son?" he asked, softly.

No response. The old man waved his hand before the terrapin's face, trying to get his attention. Then he finally answered. "Oh—Sorry sensei. I didn't hear ya."

"Quite _alright_. Are you alright? You seem _concern_." Master Wong asked again, gently. "I'm fine—Teala seems _weird_." He answered, worriedly. "Weird? Are you sure? Tea'a may be just alittle tired or possibly be her hormones may be little out of balance—give her time, she'd come around." Master Wong understandably assured, gently placed his hand upon the terrapin's shoulder. The orange clad terrapin didn't reply but nodded, sighed and cradled his sound asleep infant son, holding him close within his fatherly embrace.

Master Wong left the terrapin father with his son and went for a stroll in the nearby woods. Chayton at on the bottom step as he watched the old man walked away, wanting to follow then quickly thought it was not safe to do so. He remained seated on the step and watched the happy family play, laugh then a small tug on the corner of his mouth started to pull and a smile grew. Suddenly Ora had mysteriously sat in front of him, silent but just glared eye to eye with him. Wondering curiously, why the young pup was staring but not baring her teeth and growling. Slowly reaching out for the black/white pup then stopped when Alexis called for her— both the pup and Chayton looked to the child then looked to eachother again. The Indian boy placed his hand down on his lap when the shepherd pup stood up, turned and answered her mistress.

Standing up slowly, straightening and let a short exhaling breathe then turned and walked to the stairs, as he took the last step and ready to open the door—chayton turned his head, facing the orange clad terrapin and he also turned, faced the young Indian teen—Chayton smiled, then politely nodded. Mikey returned the smile and nod then continued inside, as the old man disappeared in the brush of the bush, a soft wind blew past him. Whispering a message as the time is drawing closer. "_Pharaoh Ammon—time will come for you to face your destiny. The time is approaching for hers. Prepare—we shall meet soon."_

Saying not a word as he knew the time will eventually come—looking back through the open bush towards the ranch and wondered—is it really _time_? Should he travel back to his homeland and seek out the high-priestess and learn his destiny before his daughter discovers hers.

Should he wait? Turning on his heel and continued on through the bush until he reached a certain spot near the small lake—not far from the property and pray to the gods, see what they may say.

For a long time—guarding what should be kept underneath is going to surface.

Question is where? When? And how?

Will this be the battle that will be won or _lost_?

...

_**...to be continued in chapter six...**_

_**Man slightly longer chappie for once, dont you guys think? Wondering who is the voice saying that, don't you? Well Im telling you, yet as it will spoil the story but since it is not meant to be accurately told as the voice belongs to someone is not a follower which is the clue I have let slip right now but that confrontation is not in this instalment—maybe some dreaming mind manipulations along the way but not physical so anyway. The priestess/warriors are on their way but it may take some time as they will be postpone on their side of the portal when the twins mother arrives to the portal shortly and travels through to seek answers herself. **_

_**Also we will learn what Tealana sees and whether if she will be forcibly turned against her will into a vampire or not. Could she accept the offer instead of forced in her vampiric transformation? **_

_***oh come on—less talking and more story telling.* someone stated from the audience.**_

_**Raising my brow with annoyance and narrowing my eyes with frustration. As I was saying—before one of the purple dragon punks interrupted me, yes a purple dragon member is in my audience listening to my story—wondering where I am? Well im not in the lair this moment, I am in a library reading my fiction to dying fans that are interested in the alternate universe fiction. *grinning smugly.* **_

_**Well anyway what did you think? Read and review please. until next time...tootles **_

_**English/Swahili translations**_

**Come girl, time to eat—Wasili Msichana, wakati hadi kula**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Manipulation begins & the past returns pt 1**

_**...vampires lair—throne room (so to be speak)...**_

Walking to the entrance of what appears to be a room—enormously spacious and decorated with colors of orange, pink and green transparent curtains that hung over doorways of the balconies and over a large pool with two chairs, standing on each side—facing the pool.

"What is this place?" Tealana asked, slightly feeling uneasy as she was sensing to be something than what it appeared. "This, the oracle's room—_this is where you belong_." Setna answered, whispered in her ear as she paced past her.

Tealana looked around and admired the room but—felt something was missing or mistranslated. "What is it?" Setna asked, softly as she hid the concern. "If this is the oracle room—is there meant to be an oracle? Wait a minute, didn't you say a moment ago that—this is where I—" tealana began then cut off as she pointed a finger against her chest.

Setna remained silent and nodded as she held both arms out, knelt down and bowed her head. "Welcome home, great seer."

'_Seer_? I could get used to this.' Tealana thought, unknowingly she is been seduced into the false prophet role. "_Come_—it is time to take your place as oracle and see what is yet to come, my liege." Setna stated, holding her hand out and waited. Tealana immediately accepted her hand then followed to the chairs, waiting to be sat within.

Tealana sat in the right while Setna sat in the left.

Tealana closed her eyes and slowly breathe in deep breathes then slowly exhaled—assuming to hold her hands over the pool of water and command it to show what is meant to be seen. Setna watched, patiently waited as the first phrase of her plan had begun—manipulating tealana's mind and made to believe she is the seer, and show the supposed vision then proceed to the next phrase of her plan then finally transform her into a vampire and crown tealana as co-queen of darkness.

The water rippled and the vision began to form—a kingdom of promise and peace. The water rippled again and showed a crib with a child within, happily cooed and waving its tiny arms as been watched over by loving parents. Well one is excited while the other is not quite pleased to have a daughter for a first-born heir.

"What do you see?" Setna asked, even though she is able to see it—since to be the vision manipulator. "I see a excited mother and disappointed father, standing over a—_baby_."

"A baby? What else do you see?"

"I see nothing else." Tealana disappointingly replied and opened her eyes. "It is quite alright—it has been awhile since you been here." Setna softly assured. Tealana nodded then tried to stand as she felt weak. "Whoa—what a rush." Tealana stated, holding her head. "You are tired, you must rest." Setna clapped demandingly for assistance. Two pale, cold skinned maidens walked in and reassuringly grasped each arm then assisted Tealana back to her room.

Angrily waved her hand over the pool then turned away with frustration as her vampiric advisor shimmered in. "It will take some time, highness." Tiyenese stated, softly. The impatient scheming vampiric queen turned slightly and glared—angrily narrowed her stare towards the advisor. "Time is what I do not _have, Tiyenese! _Is she the one as the oracle predicted or will I fail?" Kauket asked.

As the advisor opened her mouth to answer—an echoed voice spoke then shimmered in, revealing her presence, holding a quite white crystal ball. "I have told you that your future will come to past as soon as you have turned the sister into one of _us then—become all powerful." _The oracle told the vampiric queen.

"Then I have no use for you—unless there is something _you are not revealing." _The anxious vampire glared into the oracle's eyes, lowly snarled. "I assure you my liege, there is nothing else to tell unless you turn her before the eclipse or you never get your chance as she will come into her full psychic powers and then it is over. _She will be the instrument of your destruction."_ The oracle answered.

"For your sake—oracle, better pray to be right or it is your _end that you will be meeting." _Kauket lowly growled, threatening the oracle then turned away and sat in her throne.

_"Leave me."_

Both the advisor and oracle shimmered out of the room but stood outside the throne room, invisibly stared within the doorway and whispery spoke. _"What did you see, oracle?" _the advisor asked. "_I saw this creature's power but also another." _Oracle answered. "_Another? There is another? What powers does she possess?" _the advisor curiously asked. "_She is going to be the queen's end and all of the force of evil—"_ The oracle begun then interrupted. "_What do you mean—end all of the force of evil?"_ the advisor lowly said.

"_I mean—end of the queen's and whomever is the force of evil will meet their doom." _Oracle replied. Tiyenese glared the oracle with extreme wearing fear, quickly looked to the queen and back to the oracle. _"Who is this mysterious—powerful one?" _she demanded. "_Morsara—the almighty goddess."_ Oracle replied.

Tiyenese glared, shocked but disbelieved it. "_That could not be possible! Morsara is nothing but a fairy folklore tale." _Tiyenese hissed. "_That is what we all are made to believe—the cat of folklore is also here." _Oracle told the advisor. _"What! The cat! He is only merely a myth—he has to be." _Tiyenese said, disbelieving the stories of the goddess and cat are more then folklore stories. _"Who said the cat was a he?" _Oracle answered_. "What do mean? Is the animal a he or she? And what kind of cat are we talking about?" _Tiyenese_ whispery hissed. "A lion—a lioness to be precisely exact." _Oracle answered. "_A lioness—she is nothing more_ _than a myth."_ Tiyenese muttered. "_Another that is made to believed as only fiction—but she exists as the Lioness is what the queen fears. Some years before she was killed by the pharaoh—she sent out soldiers to kill all lionesses that were born—golden." _Oracle half explained.

"_Golden? A golden lioness—explain oracle." _She demanded. The oracle smiled and requested as she prepared to wave her hand. _"Come with me and I shall show you."_

* * *

_**...back at the ranch...**_

Raph and Mona noticed the children were getting tired and hungry they suggested to go inside. "Come on kids, inside—unca raphie will put on a cartoon on while I make my famous chocolate brownies." Mona softly ushered. "Don't you mean mummy's brownies?" Alexis said, walking the porch. "Well yeah, _mummy's brownies_." Mona answered, correcting herself and scratched her head. The red clad smiled and shook his head, trying not to laugh or giggle. "What?" Mona asked.

"Nothin'." Raph answered. Mona huffed as she walked inside, completely ignored her husband's silent remark.

* * *

_**...upstairs—Leo's and Neesa's bedroom...**_

The loving parents stood within each other's embrace as they watched each daughter sleep in their beds. Leo softly exhaled, letting a short sigh and nuzzled into his beautiful wife's neck—lovingly kissed her jaw. Neesa reached up, cupped her hand over his head and murmuring moaned and nuzzled back without breaking the embrace.

"Ai shite imas, Lei."

"Soshite, ai shite imas Neesa."

The blue clad terrapin, slid his arm underneath Neesa's legs and gazed into her eyes, softly smiled. She returned the smile and leaned in, giving him a tender loving kiss. Sharing their passionate deep kiss, Leo walked to the bed using his other senses—and guide him to the waiting mattress. Gently placing his wife down like precious china and continued to stand but slightly hovered over her—continued smiling, softly and loving glared into her eyes as she lovingly brushed her thumb across his cheek while holding his face within the palm of her hand.

Gently gesturing him to kiss her once again as she wrapped her other arm around his neck and over his shoulder—carefully climbed over her then laid beside her without breaking the kiss and pulled her closer within his arms embrace, entwining his legs within hers—furthering holding her so she may not escape—even though she had no intention to escape.

Caressing eachother's cheeks, lovingly as they broke from the kiss and glared into each other's eyes once more then smiled. Curling her fingers then softly brushed the back of her fingers along his cheek and kissed his lips again then nuzzled underneath his chin.

Leo softly moaned, closed his eyes as he tightened his embrace around her upper body and kissed her head then laid his jawline just above her forehead. Neesa listened to her husband's heart beat as she laid her hand underneath her jaw and let an extremely low purr escape her throat then closed her eyes.

When she did—something unexpected waved over her as she slept.

_**...Dreamscape...**_

Neesa stretched her arms out above her then across, reaching out for her terrapin husband—only find a empty bedside. Opened her eyes and raised her head then looked around the room—she was alone. Assuming to have slept in again and her family must be waiting for her downstairs in the kitchen, having breakfast.

Rolling onto her back then rose up into sitting position as she uncovered her legs then placed her feet on the floor. Breathed in then stood up—stretched again as she made her way to the closet. Grabbing the built-in wardrobe handles then slid them open—a strange woman stood in the centre of the wardrobe, dressed in white priestess robes.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my closet—better yet, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Neesa demanded, immediately felt invaded.

"Pardon my rudeness my liege. I am known as Tetisheri, high priestess of immortality and power." The high priestess answered, bowing. "_High_ _priestess of immortality and power_? I think you have the wrong—" Neesa begun then interrupted. "You are unsure of your _destiny_?" Tetisheri stated. "_Destiny_? I don't know who you think I am, lady but I think you better leave before I send you into oblivion. _Right now!" _

"Is that any way of treating your guest? Especially your priestess of your secrets." Tetisheri stated. "_Secrets_? I don't know what you are talking about, and you don't leave—I'll send you to the afterlife." Neesa confusedly replied. "This is not getting us no where, He did say you'd react like this." Tetisheri said, walking past Neesa.

Neesa watched the strange woman walked past her and made herself at home—browsing through her room. "He? He who?" Neesa asked, folding her arms. "Who?" Tetisheri replied, softly. "You said He—Who is he?" Neesa repeated then asked another question.

"Did I say He?" Tetisheri replied. "_Yeah."_ Neesa answered, nodding. "Your grandfather, of course." Tetisheri answered, finally. "_My grandfather_?" Neesa repeated.

"Hm-mm." She humed, nodding. "Ok this is too weird." Neesa stated, rubbing her temples and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Not really, Neesa." Tetisheri said.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name, child—I'm here to show more than what a mere dream can. Take my hand and I shall show _you." _Tetisheri said, holding her hand.

Neesa raised her head up, gazed Tetisheri's hand then slowly raised her own and accepted Tetisheri's. A white glow grew around their hands then around their bodies—changing Neesa's satin night dress into an white and golden godly attire. "What did you do to me?" Neesa said with a jolt of disbelief. "_Nothing_—you are in your godly attire, my liege." Tetisheri said.

"_Godly attire_? You have explaining to do—I demand to know, now." Neesa demandingly requested. "Do not let go and come with me as there is much to tell." Tetisheri answered, instructionally. Walking through a glowing white/blue portal to the past—Egypt's past.

**...**_**Dreamscape to be continued**_**...**

**...**

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter seven...**_

_**Wow...what to expect in the next chappie. **_

_**This is a dreamscape and it will continue in the next chappie as this is where we see how the vampiric queen of darkness came to power—well we know how she tried to take the throne of one but how she came to be on another but was not told she is only a vessel for the true queen of darkness. **_

_**What a price to pay in manipulation for one to be given the opportunity then have it taken away and give to another. Strange huh? Shall I continue?**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**The past returns pt 2 & Preparations **

_**...Somewhere in the ancient world—Tiyenese's past...**_

"Oracle—where are we? When are we?" the advisor asked, looking around. "We are in the past—past of the last defeated queen of darkness." Oracle answered, softly but kept a firm grip upon her traveller's hand. "Why do you hold a tighter grasp upon my hand, oracle?" The advisor asked. "If I release your hand, you may be lost in this time and there is no _return_." the oracle replied. "_Lost_? Stop with the cryptic rhyming and explain why are we here?" the advisor demanded.

"This is your time—before you became a vampire." Oracle answered, finally. "_My time_?" she whispery answered then turned and watched herself past self trying to escape a black cloaked figure down the halls of the palace. Trapped in a room with no way of escape except throwing herself out from the balcony but she was grasped before she was able.

The palace was under a threat—The plagues.

Watching been half feed upon then dropped to the floor while clinging upon what life had left as she was stood over by the cloaked figure. Slowly knelt down and brushed the back of his cold, clawed fingers against her cheek then huskily spoke. "_Do not worry, I have not drained of all your blood—in return, I want you to do something for me_."

Trying to breathe but not choke as she answered. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with."

Waving a single finger across her eyesight and tsked then answered her question. "Because I need you to do my bidding—or I can not become all powerful as my destiny is predicted. _Princess Tiyenese_."

The advisor glared in shock and disbelief as this could not be her past—she is no princess, how could this be. "You are confused—_I understand, my child. I'd be too if I were you." _Oracle assured the advisor. "This could not be." she said. "Watch and learn—as you will need it to defeat Kauket." Oracle told her. "_How_?" Tiyenese asked. "You are the royal princess that disappeared when the plagues flooded Egypt and return not long after the demise of Kauket when Ammon returned to claim the throne. _Let me show you_." Oracle waved her hand and the scene changed to the not so distance future when she hid in the shadows of the palace watching Kauket and Ammon were walking the paths of their destinies.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because this is what you meant to be—_Pharaoh all of both worlds_." Oracle replied, whispery. "_I was—once human? A princess_?" Tiyenese whispery said. The oracle nodded and smiled, gently pulled her hand and led the way. "_Come_—there is more before we shall return and then begin your revenge upon Queen Kauket. Or unless you wish to find the one is meant to destroy her?"

Tiyenese smiled and nodded, allowing herself to be led in the portal to then next part of where and how the golden cat is prophesised also see what is the feline's purpose. Meanwhile round the corner of the hall, footsteps were approaching—the cloaked figure disappeared and glared the half-dead princess and whispery said. _"Don't forget your oath, I shall return for you and give your reward."_

Four guards rushed to her side and knelt down, surrounding the princess when two more guards came along protecting a young woman. Gaspily gazed her dear sister, rushing to her side and knelt down—immediately grasping her hand, sobbing. _"Don't die, please—Don't leave me. I need you." _

"_I'll always be with you—dear sweet Zalika. Remember me—always remember." _Tiyenese said, as her last breathe ceased. Closing her eyes then let her body fall into a limp state as she was ordered in return of her sister will be untouched.

* * *

_**...Dreamscape continued—outside the sacred scroll library...**_

The white/blue portal opened within a wall, between two statues—the bringer god of Knowledge Tehuti. Looking around the hallway and admired it's structure—then looked over her right shoulder and saw the statue standing beside, her eyes widen as she raised them—until finally staring the Ibis-headed man. "Oh no, no—Is that, who I think it is?" Neesa asked, at first confused as she turned and faced her priestess guide.

No verbal response—smiling and nodded. Neesa turned and took another look at the statue once more with jolt of surprise and slight shock—cupping her mouth. "Come—there is so little time to show you and much to learn. _Come quickly_." Tetisheri gestured.

Allowed to be led into the unfamiliar halls of the palace—non-existence. The hall seemed to be endless until it finally approached both Neesa and Tetisheri in the middle and revealed the door. Facing and smiled then nodded as she held her hand up—showing the way.

Neesa slowly walked to the door as she felt her hand been released—turning around and abruptly said. "_Wait_—aren't you coming?"

"_I'm sorry_—this is as far I am permitted to go. Enter the doors and you shall seek the answers." Tetisheri answered. Neesa turned, faced the doors—Tetisheri faded away. She raised both hands and placed them on the doors, quickly took a deep breathe then pushed the doors open—a bright light shone upon her. Shielding her eyes from the brightening light until it finally disappeared—only revealing a scroll, floating—waiting to be taken.

At first neesa hesitated to take the scroll then a voice spoke. "_You doubt yourself_?"

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Neesa replied. A Ibis-headed man orbed in, behind Neesa—holding his scripture tablet and feather pen. _"Thoth." _She whispery named. "So to be speak, _child_. I have many names—one you have called me by, but in the ancient world as when respectfully worshipped and feared. I am—" he begun as neesa interrupted and called him by the name he was going to say.

"_Tehuti." _

"You know your history—as you should, you were once one of us." Tehuti half explained. "What do you mean, once one of us?" neesa asked, repeated the statement. "Well you were, and shall be again but this time—you return as a goddess not a god and so shall your name will be changed from the one you once given." Tehuti answered, cryptically. "Ok stop the cryptic jumbo and give me a straight answer, please." Neesa demanded.

"In the old, ancient world—you were a god of life, rebirth and resurrection." Tehuti replied. Neesa raised both brows, widen her eyes and then demandingly glanced the Ibis-headed god then lowly said. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, you were once a god known as Benu."

"Benu? That is a sacred bird of some sort?" Neesa asked, placing her hand upon the side of her head. Tehuti nodded and replied. "_Yes_."

"Ok then—_Benu, benu, benu_." Neesa repeated the name until she finally realised what it meant in English term for the sacred bird. Facing the scripture/knowledge guardian god, he nodded then she whispery said before sent back to her body as she was shaken to wake. "Must prepare—we shall be waiting—_Morsara."_

_**...end of dreamscape...back in her bedroom...**_

"Neesa—honey, wake up." Leo called, gently shook her. Gasping for air to fill her lungs, raised up and opened her eyes then looked around. "Where am I?" Neesa asked, abruptly. "You're home—in our bedroom. You ok?" Leo concerningly said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Neesa replied. "You were in some deep sleep state and you were talking in a foreign language that seem more—" Leo begun then cut off as he wasn't sure how to explain what he heard. "Ancient?" she finished. "Yeah. How you know to speak it?" Leo asked. "I don't know." Neesa replied, laying back down and held her head.

"You sure? You seem to know it somewhere. Tehuti for instance."

"_What did you say_?"

"What? The language?"

"No—the name."

"_Tehuti_."

"I have to go for abit."

"What—where?"

"Just going down to Don's lab and see what he knows of certain dead languages." Neesa said, giving her husband a quick kiss on his cheek then stood up, grabbed herself an dressing gown then bolting down to Don's room, unknowing that he was busy. "What about discussing of relocating?" Leo wondered, chasing after his wife and stood in the door opening. "We'll discuss that later, quit worrying Lei." She called over her shoulder, rushing down the staircase. The grass-green terrapin, looked over his shoulder and sighed as he felt to be left, hung out and dry when Akila woke up and wanted a feeding.

* * *

_**...Don's bedroom (lab)...**_

The rekindled lovers laid on the floor, caressing within each others arms and gazed deeply into one another's eyes. "Oh man—you're so beautiful." Don murmured, lovingly. "You're not so bad, yourself—handsome." Elissia murmured, returning the comment.

Smiled softly then leaned in for another passionate kiss as when the door abruptly swung open. Both terrapins jumped with a jolt of shock and embarrassment. "Donnie-san, I need your help—oh I'm sorry guys. I didn't know you were in the middle of something." Neesa gasped, quickly covering her eyes and turned around. "You could've knocked first before barging in unannounced, y'know." Elissia grumbled, quite pissed off. "You're absolutely right and I apologise, elissia but right now. I need—" Neesa begun then cut off. "No—no. Next time knock first then enter and if busy, please scram in the future." Elissia hissed, standing up and covered herself with the first thing she grabbed then left the room after quickly re-dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Don quickly sheathed his terrapin genitalia away then stood up, felt humiliated and angry for the intrusion. "Now—what is the big **EMERGENCY** that could not wait til, I say another couple of hours?" Don angrily snapped, folding his arms. "Sorry Donnie-san, I really need your help with something." Neesa apologetically assured also requesting a favor as she turned and faced her brother in-law. "That is your emergency! Out!" Don answered, showing the way. "Donnie-san, please I did that I was sorry—this is an emergency of life and death." Neesa pleaded. "Life and death?" Don repeated. "Please Donnie-san, help me. I need to know about the history of Egyptian Gods." Neesa pleaded once more.

Donatello glared his sister in-law that she was clearly distressed and needed his help, who was he to turn his shell on that. Rubbed the back of his neck and held his hand, saying. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Oh thankyou Donnie, you'd won't regret it." Neesa said, hugging him. "Only you if you stop barging in my room without knocking in the future." Don requested. "Of course, I promise it won't happen again." Neesa vowed. "Good. Shall we get started?" Don replied, walking to his desk.

* * *

_**...Somewhere in ancient world—Queen Kauket's past...**_

The advisor and oracle shimmered in the throne room, where mortal enemies faced. "_What are you doing, we will be seen._" Tiyenese whispery feared. "We are only shades, they can not see us—now watch, this is the Queen's past." Oracle replied. "The queen's past? Weren't you meant to show me how the golden lioness came to be?"

"Of course and I shall but first this is how she came to be then the slaughter of lionesses in the kingdom begins." Oracle explained. The vampiric advisor and oracle watched, the past Kauket fought against the unknown man. Kauket was ran through by the Egyptian man's hand then buried in the sands, unmarked with a warning to anyone—who dares to dig her up.

The scenery changed again—by two years later. "Where are we, oracle?" Tiyenese asked, looking around in the dark stone wall dungeon. "Shush—watch and learn." The oracle whispery said, hushing. The sounds of a distress, angry animal hissed, snarled and roared as she tried to defend herself against her captures.

Three men surrounded the beast with their Khopesh's—immediately slaughtering the animal with no remorse and drained her blood. A slim, slender cloaked figure walked in the dungeon. "Is it done?" a sinister, unremorseful voice asked. "The last of the lions are now—extinct, my liege." The general answered, kneeling.

"_Excellent_—bury it in an unmarked grave then begin with the feeding on the humans so I shall return to this world and reign upon it."

"Yes my queen." The general replied. The cloaked figure turned and started to walk away as she was questioned. "What about our reward?" two human soldiers demanded. "Silence." The disguised anpu demon hissed.

"Reward? You wish to be given leverage?" she asked. "Yes, where is my reward?" he replied, demanding once more. "**Silence!** Impennate dog!" The disguised anpu demon scowled. "Now—now, my dear general. He wants his reward—well then, _give it to him_." she kindly ordered.

The Anpu demon faced her and smiled, stood up and faced the greedy man—saying one thing. "You want reward? Here is it." Gorging into his blood and tore a huge piece of his flesh—swallowing it whole without chewing then glared the other soldier, lowly growling. "_Your turn_."

The man tried to run but was out-ran and drained of his blood but not completely as he was made into an anpu demon. "What did you do to me?" he asked, between his choking breathes and held a hand over his bitten neck. "What I needed to turn you into—you'll be the first soldier." He answered, licking the excess blood over his mouth.

The man tried to fight the infection as his body began to slightly die and change within. "Pay no attention, your body is changing." The Anpu assured, encouragingly.

The man finally gave in and allowed the progress to take him over then finally his transformation was complete. "Welcome to the new world—_Irus_." Cordos said, naming the first demonic soldier.

"Cordos—I give you all power to create my anpu army while I search for other demonic minions to recruit."

"Yes my queen." Cordos answered, bowing. "And Cordos—do not fail me or it will be your l_ast_." Kauket said, walking away and then shimmered.

"Irus—hungry?" Cordos asked. "_Famished_." He answered. _"Let's go hunting."_ Cordos encouraged.

"What does this have to do with Kauket? I thought you said that you were showing me the queen's past and the demise of the so-called golden lioness." Tiyenese confusedly and annoyingly stated. "I have. But also there is one flaw, you have ceased to realise." Oracle answered.

"What is that, oracle?"

"Kauket had slaughtered all lionesses that were not—the prophecy predicted." Oracle half explained, been cryptic again. "If she is not in this time—when will she surface?" Tiyenese demanded, feeling edgy. "You already know that answer. You have felt the lioness's power." Oracle told the advisor.

Tiyenese glared the oracle, confused at first then realised a second later that the oracle was right. She had felt the lioness's presence when the Kauket had not. Smugly grinned and whispery said, pleasingly. "_Good_."

The oracle waved her hand then the portal opened—they walked through back to the time and scheming their plan of taking the throne from Kauket.

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter eight...**_

A quick history lesson if in case, no-one knows the ancient names of Egyptian gods. Sorry, anyway—Thoth, god of imagination, knowledge and lord of the rising moon. Tehuti is thoth in English modern scripture.

I know this is slightly different and you all wondering what is happening with the cloned Morio in his vicious terrapin form that is under influence of impregnating women. I have been alittle AWOL lately and been busy myself. Sorry and we will get to that soon as it is known bishop is a secretive type character and creating, procreating species is taking little more time to write as it has proven slightly difficult. But I promise we will know what is going on as the first proper and actual clone is ready to take it first assignment later down the track, just bare with me.

Read and review...tootles


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

_**...Kitchen...**_

Elissia sat down, wrapping both palms of her hands around the mug—absorbing the warmth of her hot brewed tea and slowly sipped the content as she closed her eyes and then inhaled the calming aroma. The red clad terrapin walked in the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and took out a beer stubby. Twisted the cap off from the bottle and half guzzled the wet content then enjoyably cooed before realising elissia was in the kitchen. "Ah—that hits the spot. Elissia, weren't you with Donnie?"

"Yeah I was—he is helping Neesa look for something, unsure what." Elissia answered, sipping her tea. "Helping Neesa? Like what?" he repeated. "I don't know—deaf ears, oh actually I forgot you don't have ears." She replied, sarcastically and sipped her tea again.

"Ha ha, funny." Raph replied. "I thought it was." Elissia stated, sarcastically—furthering tormenting the hot-headed terrapin. Grunted and muttered under his breath as he stormed past then a moment later, Leo walked in with his youngest daughter. "What was all that about?"

"_Nothing_—I guess he having PMS issues again." Elissia joked. "PMS? Oh! I don't think that is it." Leo said, reaching in the refrigerator for a freshly made formula bottle then quickly warmed it. "Are you sure?" Elissia asked. "_Yeah_, course I'm sure." Leo answered, sat down in the chair while he waited for the bottle to warm. Elissia drank the remainder of her tea and place her mug in the sink then noticed that he was warily staring at her. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Leo stated. "_Nothing_." She replied, quickly. "Elissia—there is something, I can see it. What is it?" Leo assured, encouragingly. "What do you want from me?" Elissia slightly snapped. "Alright no need to bite my head off—just been concern." Leo answered, standing up and took the bottle, quickly checked the temp of the formula and gently inserted the teat in his daughter's mouth.

"Sorry, Leo." elissia apologised. "It's ok." Leo accepted the apology then left the room, elissia followed behind but went to the porch swing for some fresh air. Meanwhile down in Don's room, both the purple clad terrapin and his sister in-law searched through the internet for information on Egyptian gods.

"This is pointless—we are not gonna find what we want." Neesa whined, placing her forehead upon her folded forearms. "Well I couldn't find anything here in what has been printed out. Are you sure that you looking correctly?" Don asked, wondering that he may be onto something that they were searching in wrong topic for Egyptain history. "What are you getting at, Donnie?" Neesa asked, still laid on her arms. "I'm getting at that—instead of searching under what the archaeologists have discovered and actually search for the proper text of the information on Egyptian gods."

Neesa rose her head and received a epiphany. "I think you might be right, maybe if we search for Egyptian gods and not Egyptain history." Neesa said, pushing the buttons on the keyboard—typing in the topic title for her search.

One micro second later the results appeared, showing one accurate site for Egyptian gods. "Walla!" she happily cooed. Don stood behind and read over her shoulder. "Egyptian gods of ancient times."

"Perfect—lets get to printing all info and I can let you get back to your business with Elissia, hmm?"

Don pouted his bottom lip and nodded, gratefully.

* * *

_**...In the laboratory of a secret federal government base...**_

Agent bishop walked in the laboratory, holding his hands behind as he requested for results. "Dr. Stockman, results on the mother."

"Well—there is good news and bad news. Which one would you prefer to hear first?" Dr. Stockman answered. "Give me your favorite." He answered, lowly sneered. "Ok, the mother—we lost her." Dr. Stockman explained. "What of the foetus?"

"Stabilized."

"Stabilized? What do you mean—stabilized?" agent Bishop repeated. "The foetus is slightly under developed, and was born prematurely but we believe to have made progress in accelerating the pregnancy growth." explained.

"Continue doctor—I want results by the end of the day." Bishop ordered, leaving the laboratory. "Dr. Stockman, there is—we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The problem that Dr. Stein and Dr. Chen are not back yet."

"Find them—_quietly_." Dr. Stockman ordered.

"What is wrong sir?"

"We have a civilian sabotage among our _mist_." Stockman stated.

Standing round the corner, while remaining hidden from the soldiers that were assigned to find him—covered in blood and held upon a nine millimetre hand gun. Waited until it was safe to step out from his hiding place and continue down the hall when the government soldiers walked past his shadowy hiding spot.

Looking out, watching them disappeared round the corner down the corridor then he step out from his hiding shadow and lightly ran to the laboratory—barging in the doors and shouted, orderedly. "**No body move**!"

All scientists stood still, raising their hands up in the air. "Now who is the one actually running this freak show?" Richard Chen demanded. "I am." Dr. Stockman answered.

"_You_? It all makes sense now—no wonder why I was never allowed in certain laboratory's." Richard Chen said, pointing the gun. "Who let him in the first place?" Stockman quickly demanded. "Never mind that! I want answers—the woman, what did you to her?" he angrily scowled.

"Which one? There has been quite a few. Be more _specific_." Dr. Hamlin stated.

"5' 9, blue eyes and slender—brunette, blonde streaks." Richard described, pointing the gun towards Dr. Hamlin. "Sorry, don't know anyone by that description." He mocked. "Don't you dare, _lie_ to me—I saw her, give me my wife **back**." Richard demanded.

"Your _wife_? Hmm, if she came here then it would been her own choice." Dr. Hamlin told the man. "No—she'd never come to these places. You kidnapped _**her**_." Richard shouted.

"Look—" Dr. Hamlin said, the interrupted. "**Shut up—shut the hell up**." Richard shouted again. Dr. Stockman received a virtual of the EFP agents were on their way and smugly smirked. "What are you smiling about, tin can?" Richard sneered.

"Oh nothing—except in two seconds, you will be on the floor." answered. "What are you talking _about_?" Richard said, then turned around as the door flung open.

Pulled the trigger but was shot in the head, instantly killing him. "Take him to the waiting cells—those females must be _famished_." Dr. Stockman ordered. "Yes sir." One agent answered, taking the body to the pregnant women.

"What are you doing, Stockman?" Dr. Hamlin asked. "Feeding the pregnant mothers—what they have to be fed so the foetus's are proper nurture in the womb." He stated, evilly.

_**...back at the ranch—Don's room...**_

"**Finally**—took long enough to print, don't you think?" Neesa said, collecting the printed paperwork. "Yeah, like two hours. Um—Neesa, why do you need all of this?" Don answered, scratching his head. "I had a hunch on something and I'm listening to it. Why?" Neesa replied, placing the neatly stacked paper aside.

"A hunch? Would this hunch involve a certain enemy?" Don wondered, suspiciously. "No—course not. Why you think that?" Neesa answered, sensing his uncertainty. "Never mind." He told her. "Is there something wrong, bro?" she asked, assuringly concerned. "Just unsure why you want to know about Egyptian gods when we are supposed to be discussing about relocating for protection from Karai."

"_Donnie-san_, I can see you are worried but it is under control. I promise you that everything will be ok." neesa reassured her brother in-law. The purple clad terrapin nodded and whispery replied. "_Ok_."

"Thanks so much, Donnie." Neesa thanked the purple clad terrapin. "Welcome—anytime sis." He answered, finally sat down and huffed. As Neesa disappeared upstairs, Elissia stood watching her then made her back downstairs to her terrapin lover.

Leaning on his elbows, rubbing his temples—hoping to banish the annoying migraine he suddenly received. Elissia stood in the door opening for a second then slowly walked behind Don and lovingly slid her hands over his shoulders. Closed his eyes and leaned backwards, gently leaning his head upon her torso and softly moaned, enjoyably as he felt elissia's hands caress his upper body.

"Where were we? Oh I think I know where." Elissia purred as she leaned down and kissed his lips, letting her long ebony hair fall over them.

...

* * *

_**..to be continued in chapter nine...**_

There you go—what did you think? I know I have neglected the info on about bishop's cloning and breeding business, wondering where that is going—if it will be successful to begin with which it slightly but for how long?

Wonder what Neesa is exactly searching for, don't you? I bet ya'll are, so I am.

What to expect in the next chapter—I'm not telling you, sorry. Just have to wait and find out. read and review until next time, tootles


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Neesa walked in the door then sat down by the table and spread the paper out into three stacks. Quickly opened the top drawer, taking a pen and note book out then started studying what she had in front of her. Masuki walked to her side and wondered curiously what her mother was doing. "Mama." She called. "Yes, my bumblebee." Neesa answered. "What you reading? Can I read too?" Masuki asked.

Turned and faced the little curious terrapin child, smiling softly and scooped Masuki within her arms—handed an pencil and piece of clean blank paper, softly answered her request. "_Of course you can read with me, but first I have to read it then we both can read it together_."

"Promise." Masuki asked, making her mother to keep her word. "_Promise_—now, how you go draw me a pretty picture and we read later, ok."

"Ok mama." Masuki answered, hugging her mother and did what she was asked. Neesa smiled as she watched her daughter laid upon her belly and began drawing then turned around, studying for what she needed to know as it was gonna be what she will need.

* * *

_**...Living room...**_

Leo nursed Akila, feeding her warm bottle as she happily and greedily suckled on the nourishment then pushed the bottle away for a second, quickly yawned then suddenly sneezed afterwards released a big burp. Leo gazed his daughter with surprised glance, quickly reached over the tissue—wiped her tiny nose and said. "Bless you and excuse you, madam."

The ebony haired hungry infant reached out for her bottle and resumed suckling again. The proud blue clad terrapin father smiled and kissed her tiny forehead then whispery told her, vowing an oath. "_I swear I'll find your brother, and never ever let anything threaten either of you again. I promise my dear little one." _

Akila continued suckling, gazed her father with her dark earthy brown eyes and grasped tightly upon Leo's finger. While the father and daughter bonded, hiding slightly round the corner of the corridor walk-in entrance—chayton silently listened to the terrapin's promising oath and watched them bond, a single tear ran down his cheek as he felt a slight break within.

Turned around and saw Tealana standing by the door, silently tilted her head—as if she demanding to go outside. Chayton obediently walked outside after her—continued walked to a covered spot where to be assumed, hidden.

"Aren't you with the terrapin?" Irus asked. "I was, left as soon he fell asleep. I am beginning to become irritated—this is getting too much for me." Akeesha answered, feeling dirty. "You chose to take this assignment and force me to continue." Irus lowly barked. "Watch you tongue—Keep it up and your little whore will _die slowly._ Is that what you want?" Akeesha hissed, slapping the boy.

He didn't answer. "I didn't think so. Now what have you learned so far, time is growing short." Akeesha asked, demandingly. "Their bond is strong, and her powers are growing." Irus answered. "And?" she irritatingly said. "She had printed a whole of paperwork on something." Irus answered. "Like what?" Akeesha said, lowly hissed. "I don't know." He answered. "Go find out then." She demanded, pushing him back inside.

Letting a quick huff as she held her hand out and conjured a goblet, containing fresh blood within—inhaled the smell, it essence then drank it—enjoyably and desirably wanted more. The desire to sink her teeth into a living fresh warm blood had her, frustrated as she was forced to control her urges for blood and flesh. But what irritated her more, was the wailing cries of the infant terrapin boy, constant nagging and forcing herself to perform with Michelangelo to keep up with appearance until the time came.

Shudder inside and felt violated also dirty—laying with the enemy. Couldn't wait to return back to her domain and have fresh suitors of her own then have the time of her life—just to feel better, herself again. Until then, she had to do what is expected to avoid suspicions.

Walking back inside, silently through the corridor—as she was levitating when pasting the living room, she smelt the essence that intoxicated her senses. Stopped in her tracks and turned to her right, looking over her shoulder. Staring at both Leo and Akila—with blood-lusting thirst for their warm pumping blood that course through their veins and desirably wanted to just have a quick bite. Slowly walked and silently into the living room as she got closer, the floorboard creaked—giving her presence away, immediately. "Tealana." Leo said, surprised.

Impishly smiled, looked both right and left and then answered in an impish tone. "Leo."

He gazed her, confused and raised a wary brow—holding his daughter closer to his upper scutes. "You ok?" He quickly concerningly asked. "Yeah—why wouldn't I be?" she replied, quickly. "Where's mikey?" Leo asked, curiously. "Who? Oh right, mikey—sleeping I guess." she said.

"Uh-huh, ok. Would you mind?" Leo requested. "Would I mind, what?" she answered. "Watch the baby for a second." Leo told her. "Oh—sure, why not." She answered, smiling. "Are you sure that you are ok? May be I should take her upstairs." Leo concernedly said, just about to walk past when he was stopped abruptly. "No it' alright—your wife, I mean my sister—wouldn't be worried that I watch over the baby." Taking the baby from Leo's arms and cradled within hers.

"Ok—just in the kitchen, quickly washing this and grabbing a fresh diaper." Leo told her, leaving the room. "Be all means—take your time, this little precious and I will get along just fine."

* * *

_**...Meanwhile back upstairs...**_

Masuki happily drew on her paper while her mother, scribbled in the notebook—searching for answers to what her dream meant and why she foresaw it. Frustratingly groaned, folding her arms over each other then placed her head down upon them when a certain piece of paper suddenly made its way to her reach, touching her forearm.

Looking up and saw the paper—curiously read it through and her expression changed instantly when the answer, she sought for was there—all the time, she didn't see it.

Reading the title of God—'**The phoenix'**. Legend foretells a exotic bird, nests of spices and when the sun's rays set it alight, the phoenix faces it eternal ending as it is burned to cinders only to be reborn with new life as it rises majestically from the ashes of the old and has the ability to create as it is the symbol of life and rebirth—practically indestructible being that can never be extinguished by no hand of either mortal or god.

As she finished reading the historical information, the picture of a tablet had intrigued her. Quickly searched for a magnifying glass to have a closer look—adjusting the glass to magnify the picture and was astonished to the symbol—cupping her mouth and knew immediately what it meant as she had dreams of the symbol, all her life.

"The creator of life—_Benu._"

"Mama." Masuki called. "Yes baby." She answered. "Look, my drawing for you." Masuki replied, holding the picture. Turning around and looked at the picture, her daughter drew for her, smiling and happily cooed as she stood up out from the chair and quickly knelt down beside Masuki on the floor mat. "That is so pretty—Did you draw this for me?"

"Yep—this is me, daddy, Kia, Femia, Misakia, Morio and L J." Masuki pointed each member and announced their names. Neesa gazed Masuki, alittle surprised. "Honey—who is L J?" she asked. "L J is the new baby." Masuki answered, excitedly glance.

Neesa hugged masuki and laid her chin upon the terrapin child's head, remaining silent. Wondering is she right or just wishful thinking. Picking up the picture and looked at the drawing of the little dark forest, raven haired terrapin with a curious thought, wondering is there another child—but the question is when? Would it be soon or later after all, safer?

Placing the paper down as she held her daughter closer and slowly, carefully stood up then left the room—leaving the drawing on the mat while the paper on the desk—mysteriously flew up and burned to cinders, disappearing. Leaving no evidence been read or set on alight.

* * *

_**...Somewhere near the cliffs—location still secret...**_

Riding emperor across the grassy plains while followed from above, her beloved peregrine falcon flew in the skies. The sun was setting where they were, running fast as possible up the steep hill to the sacred cliff where the wooden praying altar stood for mortals but for those—possessed special gifts, may use it as a portal to anywhere they wish for instance. Egypt.

Finally arrived to the altar, emperor stopped—Beltana swung her leg over his head then gently pushed herself off from his back. Tracing her hand along his neck as she walked to stand in front of his sight and whispery thanked the majestic animal. "_Thankyou_."

The stallion nodded, softly neighed and stepped forward, giving her hug—stepped back and gazed upon her, softly. Beltana smiled, softly petted his snout—she turned and walked to the altar as she knelt down on the altar's soil, the white stallion disappeared like the wind.

Closed her eyes, raised her hands and prayed out loud. Called upon the powers to be granted and open the portal's doorway—in return for a drop of blood. Picking up her dagger, pricked her finger and let a drop of her blood to fall on the altar's soil. Standing up, stepped back as the portal was opened—a blue/white portal swirled as it grew and filled the entire inner frame. Clicked her fingers, conjuring an cloak and dressed into it.

Horus perched upon her shoulder and said. "Ready?"

"Ready as can be—there is alot at stake if we don't."

"Shall I remain behind or go with you?" Horus asked. "I need you here to watch over my daughters, in case of unwanted forces that should not be. Go now, not much time to waste my friend—_live free_."

"_Die well, my friend_." Horus repeated, then nuzzled his tiny feathered head against her cheek and flew off, returning to his post. Watching her beloved falcon fly away then faced the waiting portal, covered her identity and took a deep breathe and walked through the glowing blue/white void, when she did—the portal closed and disappeared.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter ten...**_

**Whoa, what a chapter huh? What did you think guys, be honest I can take it—not really, criticism is something not everyone can handle, I'm one and flames will not be tolerated which I will be asking my dear close daughter, Neesa to destroy them for me. So honest polite reviews would be greatly appreciated, thankyou for your time. **

**Read and review...until next time—tootles **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

_**...Back at the ranch...**_

The red haired nurturing mother cradled Masuki within her arms as she walked down to the kitchen—as she took the last step, looked to her left through the doorway of the living room and saw that Tealana was sitting beside her younger daughter. Ignoring the wails and sat in frustratingly—the concerned mother placed her older daughter down upon her feet and ushered gently to the kitchen without saying a word.

Walking in the room then a cold gush of breeze blew through her as if it was trying to warn or opened her eyes. Uncertain of what it tried to say but it didn't ignore the message as she didn't understand it—yet. "Tea'a, why hadn't you pick Akila up." Neesa said, rushing to her younger daughter's side and immediately picked her up within her embrace. Leo rushed in the room, carrying a fresh diaper.

"What happened?" Leo asked, raising his right brow. "Chisai akachan, was alittle upset—now is settled. Where did you _go_?" Neesa replied. "I went to get a fresh diaper." He answered, holding the diaper up. "Ah-huh." She humed, and softly bit her bottom lip.

"What is the 'ah-huh' for?" Tealana stated, butting in. Neesa faced her sister, with a raised brow then answered. "Never you mind, you—with me, _now._"

Leo pouted and impishly frowned slightly as he turned and followed his wife and still-upset but quiet daughter in the kitchen. "Ok, what is the matter?" Leo asked, concerningly gazed. "Do you feel that Tea'a—I don't know, _different_?" Neesa replied, laying her daughter down on the change table.

Confusedly looked his wife with uncertain glance and answered, unsuspiciously. "Different? Honey, are you alright?"

"Never mind, I must be alittle paranoid and possibly tired." Neesa tiredly answered as she finally dressed the fresh diaper and buttoned the jump suit. The blue clad terrapin stepped towards his wife and lovingly caressed her back with his hand as she straighten up and cradled their daughter within her arms and faced him, softly smiled.

He leaned towards her, tenderly kissed her forehead and gently hugged both Neesa and Akila. Letting a soft sighing breathe then gesturing assured. "Maybe you should go rest for the afternoon."

"_Maybe_—there is that what we hadn't properly discussed."

"Meaning—"

"Meaning, talk about re-locating." Neesa mentioned. "So what have you decided, then my love?" Leo asked. "I not sure, yet—But what I do know, I don't want to go _alone_."

"What are saying, you want me to go with you?" Leo wondered, curiously. "Well of course I do, you are my knight in shining green armour." Neesa commented

"Oh gee, thanks." Leo replied. "Well since you feel that way, maybe I should re-word my comments." Neesa said, quickly. "Wait a minute, did you say knight in shining green armour?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Really? I'm your knight in shining green armour?" Leo asked, sarcastically played. "Yeah—I do and that is why I love you so very much, Lei."

"And I love you, _princess_."

Warmly smiled and kissed her husband, lovingly and tenderly then made her forehead meet his as she whispery said, statingly commented. "_I hate it when you do that_."

"Why?" Leo smartly smirked. "That I'd have to agree to anything." She replied.

Smartly smirked again then whispery said. "_Really_?"

Neesa returned the grin and whispery replied. "_Yeah, really_." Wrapping his arm around her waist, saying whispery. "_Well then, let's go upstairs and have some alone time." _

"I'd love to but first—the relocating discussion we should be resuming discussing about and make our decision, don't you think?"

"Alright—will there be lone time later on?"

"Keep it up mister and you'd won't get none—there is plenty of time for that, be patient and you will have all the satisfying that you can get and handle."

* * *

_**...In the woods...**_

Master Wong sat by the lake, meditating calmly and subtle.

Until he received a quick vision of the re-locating plan—walking down the forest path, but only seen by those who was guided to the mansion, hidden deep within. As he walked closer, deeper—a white glowing light shone upon him. Shielding his eyes from the blinding light but unaware that vision has slightly changed.

Standing in the centre of a cold, dead forest slowly spun around while looking around himself—searching a way out, only to realise that he was going in circles. Walking backwards then felt something on the ground behind him, as he turned around and looked down—tears welled up in his eyes then streamed down his cheeks.

"No—no, no. Not my daughters, please not my daughters." He cried, sobbingly.

Kneeling down and reached out with his shaking hand, pushed the body over to see the face. As he did, the face of whom to he never expected—laid before him underneath a black cloak. "Oh, Mikey-san. I'm so sorry—_so sorry."_

Lowering his head, allowing more tears to fall as the murdered terrapin opened his eyes under the glassy shade sight and viciously grasped his throat—and then begun choking as he angrily told the old man of his failing demise. "You let them kill me! They took her from me! You let them take my life!"

Throwing, Master Wong across the path and into a dead tree. Choking as he finally able to breathe air into his lungs and tried to reason with his terrapin son in-law. "Mikey-san, please don't do this—Think of Teal—"

"Don't you dare say her name—you have no right." Mikey hissingly told him, swinging his arm across the old man's face. "She is my daughter. Think about it—If I loose them, I loose you all. Come to me, _my son_."

His anger grew inside, shaking his head then lowly stated. "No. You must _die_."

The old man stood up and welcomed the kill then said, eagering him. "_Well then, what are you waiting for?_ **DO IT!" **

The un-dead terrapin roared as he gathered up evil power and threw it at Master Wong, setting him alight on fire. Master Wong screamed, agonizingly then disappeared as a white mist floating up to the heavens. Master Wong awoke from his meditation and almost choked as if the vision was almost killing him from within.

Springing to his feet and rushed through the woods as fast he could to return back to the house—and discuss the re-locating plan over with his daughter before any decisions are made, as he feared the vision he just foresaw could be the first fatal mistake along the way to their destruction.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter eleven...**_

_**English/Japanese translations**_

_**Little baby-chisai akachan**_

**Finally don't you think? Finally Returning back to South America and rebuild the mansion, but whom is with whom—rebuilding the mansion? **

**I know, I know—damn riddles. Should just get to the point, shouldn't I? **

**Well if I do that, then you will become bored before the end of the book. Alright, I guess I can give one tiny insy bit chapter spoiler—But this is only a quick insight comment about what is gonna happen in the next chapter about the decision of relocating the clan. Happy? I hope you are as I can see, riddles is something that not everyone can solve—sorry, the Egyptian star sign in me is talking out loud; the sphinx—treasure guardian, riddler and mysterious being also a fairy in the fairy kingdom. (trust me—I know. Study fairies and you will find it.) **

**As always—read and review...until next time—tootles **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Telepathic thoughts/conversations will be written in bold and italics. Enjoy  
***********************************************************************************

**Chapter eleven**

_**...Back in New York—Foot Headquarters...**_

Standing at the doors of headquarters control room, waiting to be opened—two micro seconds later the doors opened with the white lighting of the corridor shining behind her. Walking in the room, followed by two ninja soldiers, on each side and waited for instructions. "**Report!**" Karai ordered.

"The elite ninja assassins have traced the last location near Webster but may have gone further—maybe closer to the enemies' hidden location." One foot control tracker said. "Good—What of my assassins?" Karai asked, curiously wondered but not concerned about their well being, only their progress. "They are—" one answered, cut off and turned around—lowering his head, averting his gaze to the floor. "They are what?" Karai said.

"_Gone_. They are gone—their indicators show they disappeared."

"Mistress Karai—not all had disappeared, one indicator is still in use." Another control tracker stated. "_Where_?" Karai said. "Chicopee River, near Springfield."

"_Springfield_—she is trying to cover the location. Send another team, this time—go as _civilians_ and report back immediately." Karai instructed. "When found their location, do you wish for carnage and bring back prisoners—for instance, bring both women to you?" The foot ninja soldier curiously inquired. Karai walked to the window, looked out and watched the busy commotion outside then replied, instructively. "No, relocate the indicators—search for our dead, if they are dead and continue from they had last located and trace it then return back here, and report to me. Is that _understood_!" "Yes, mistress Karai." Foot ninja soldiers answered, bowing. "Go, _now_." Karai ordered, waving her hand. "_Mistress_—what if she is expecting that?" her right hand soldier asked.

"She _won't_—she can not see everything and can not abide her code of honour, to kill a _civilian_. Also she will come straight to us in order of trying to stop _us_. Leave me, I need to—_meditate_." Karai answered, evilly smug as she turned her back and walked to the back of her chambers. "Yes mistress." The right hand—foot ninja soldier answered, bowed then stepped backward and left the room.

* * *

_**...In Egypt—desert portal...**_

The priestess/warriors finally arrived to the portal which didn't take long as they were only half a day's ride away. "We have made it." Aseta said, finally breathed. "Yes we have sister, but our task is still not complete—yet. Shall _we_?" Merenese replied, dismounting her camel.

Aseta rolled her eyes, sighed as she dismounted her camel—following her older sister's lead. As they grasped each other's hands, channelling each other's power as they prepared to chant the portal time travelling spell with assistance from the powerful god—Benu.

Stood by the portal altar, held their hands up and were just about to call forth Benu's assistance when the portal had opened before them. "Did we do that?" Aseta wondered, confusedly gazed her sister. "I don't think we _did_." Merenese answered, as another walked through.

Releasing their hands and quickly stood in defence stance, holding their spears almost close towards Beltana's flesh then lowly demanded for an answer. "_Meen are* inti!"_ Merenese demanded. "Is that any way to welcome your guest?"

"Who are you? I asked you a question." Merenese stated. "Technically you demanded for my answer, not _asked_."

"_Alright_—we can do this easy way or the hard _way._ Remove your hood and answer my sister's question." Aseta softly requested. "As you _wish_." Beltana answered, removing the hood and answered. "I am the mother who you would come to call, _Morsara_."

Merenese straightened with suspicion when her sister was quick to kneel. "_What are you doing_?"

"_What does it look like I am doing_." Aseta replied. "_Get up_." Merenese ordered.

"It is _alright_—your sister has every right to be suspicious."

"How did you know to use the portal's powers?" Merenese asked. "I am the only Wiccan high-priestess in Japan to ever exist."

"_Wait_—you are a Wiccan? That would mean, you are the _one_? You are the mother of the goddess—Are you really, _Beltana Gong_." Aseta stated, presuming. "In the _flesh_." She answered, holding her arms out with pride. "If you are _thee_ Beltana Gong—what is it that you _seek_?" Merenese questioned.

"I seek the high-priestess of the phoenix that you call _Benu_ but in this era—he will become a she, so her name is Morsara. And the name of her high-priestess is Tetisheri." Beltana answered.

"She checks out, answered _correctly_." Aseta told her sister. "Yeah, not _yet_—one more question then we shall take her back to the temple. Do you possess shape shifting _gifts_?"

"Of course, do you wish to see my guardian avatar that only my daughter has seen?" Beltana replied. "_Please_." She answered, nodding. Beltana closed her eyes then a white light grew around her and she begun to shape-shift into the snow white wolf.

'_**Now do you believe Merenese**_?' Beltana telepathically asked. Merenese gazed the white wolf with the feeling of shame hovering over her as she knelt down and pleaded for forgiveness for her rudeness. "You are Beltana Gong—_Please_ forgive me, your Excellency." Merenese answered. Beltana changed back into her original self and sighed softly, understandably replied. "You are _forgiven_."

"I'm sorry, my sister can be—" Aseta said, assuring her sister's good intentions. "It is quite _alright_—it is your job to question and assure whom you seek is actually the one. I'd be the same if were in your position." Beltana assured. "_Alright_ then—shall we, _highness_." Merenese asked, leading Beltana to the waiting camel.

Beltana nodded and followed Merenese then climbed up, behind her on the camel. Looking up to the sky and constant watch for the signs as they were approaching—quite _quickly_.

* * *

_**...In Tealana's room—Vampires domain...**_

Tealana laid in her bed, tossed and turned—murmuringly moaned. And sweated slightly, breathed heavy as she dreamed about what she had forgotten.

_**...Dreamscape...**_

Walking down the corridor then down the stairs until finally stepped down the last step—looked both left and right, into the kitchen and living room. Both rooms were empty as she stepped aside from the staircase—a bright light shone brightly down through corridor, from the front door. Shielding her eyes and heard laughter, felt drawn to it then heard her name called from behind.

"_Tealana_."

"_Neesa?"_ Tealana said, turning round and saw her sister standing at the back of the corridor—towards Don's room and the dojo. Silence filled the air as she raised one hand and invitingly then walked backward and slowly disappeared around the corner. Chasing after her sister, following where she leads—only to find an empty dark corridor. Holding both hands up against each wall, walking down the hall and guided herself through the darkness with her hands then suddenly—the hall changed from dark to lit flamed palace hall.

Looking left, right and around—confused as what this could be. Walking down the hall, silently and slowly then as she turned around again and stopped when her sister appeared before her once again. Resumed walking away, down the hall towards a door. "Neesa—Wait." Tealana cried, calling out to her but no response.

Disappeared through the doors, tealana stopped at the doors—quickly looked around again then grasped the door handles and pulled them open. A gush of smog blew, closed her eyes and waved her hands about to avoid inhaling the grey dirty smog. When it cleared, she walked within and heard chanting.

Following the distorted, uncleared chanting through a black curtained room—as it was a covering a dark ceremony. Lifting the curtain and stepped through then walked closer when she saw two cloaked figures in wedding black robes.

Slowly walked closer, confused to what exactly was been performed but didn't take any chances—quickly hid behind the stone pedestal. Unable to see exactly what the bride look like as her voice appeared to be familiar, listening to the vows exchanged then blessed in dark matrimony.

The figures stood, turned and faced eachother—Tealana's mouth dropped opened with shock and jolt of disbelief as she quickly cupped her mouth, stopping herself from letting a frightening scream.

"I do take you as my husband and become the queen of all evil."

"Now, lets celebrate the marriage of the new queen and pharaoh of Egypt with the powers of eternal darkness." The dark celebrant said, holding his hands up.

Two young maidens were dragged to be drained of their blood while chained and held by two mummified large dog like monsters, waiting to be given the left-overs. The maidens tried to fight back and break free but were overpowered then fed upon. Drained of their blood then finally eaten by the rabid mummified creatures.

"What is that delicious _essence_?" the vampiric Neesa concurred and continued to sniff the scent as she followed it back to Tealana, hiding behind the stone palace pedestal. Evilly sinisterly grinned, baring her sharp vampiric teeth and raised one hand, pointing. "_Seize her_."

The anpu demons bolted towards her and continued the chase as she fled. Running fast as she possibly could—turning back for a second, as to see how far they were behind her while she tried to run and find a way out—only to be stopped and placed on temporary conscious.

Dragged back to the room from whence she tried to escaped—in chains and held tightly. Moaningly breathed as she opened her eyes and raised her head, facing the hungry fiends that slowly walked towards her and discussed whom will have the pleasure to feast upon her warm blood. "So—should I have this one or shall I allow you to turn her, _my love_." The pharaoh said. "I'm hungry—I will turn her, _myself_. Afterall she is my sister, she'll come to understand with—new opened eyes." Vampiric Neesa stated, sinisterly. Tealana tried to break free. "Have her, my love—be gentle as she appears to be _delicate_." Facing her sister with frightened gaze and continued to break free but fail as she was not strong enough.

"Fear not, I will be—_gentle._" She said, wrapped her hand around Tealana's jawline and raised her head up then slightly tilt to the side as she leaned in and sunk her teeth into Tealana's throat. Tealana tried to scream but nothing came out, just hearing the sounds of her blood drain, vigorously.

"Take her away." Vampiric Neesa ordered, waving her hand.

Taken to a private room and guarded from the outside until she turned as expected.

* * *

_**...later...**_

The pharaoh walked in the room—checking if she had turned and did but he still wished not to take no chances with her as she is the end of him. Caressingly brushed the back of his fingers against her cold skinned cheek, and brushed the excess hair back and said, in a false offering manner. "Hungry?"

"Famished—my lord." She answered. "Good." The pharaoh answered then stabbed her, looking down her chest then faced the pharaoh with shock expression.

"I can not allow you live—and destroy _me,_ my dear."

Removing his hand away from the steel stake despite it was burning his own hand in the process and stepped back as the fire was beginning to alight around her. Letting out an excruciating scream until she was no more a pile ash.

The vampiric Neesa walked in the room, traced her hands over the pharaoh's shoulders and asked. "She didn't take the offer even though I turned her?" Turned around and faced her with sinister grin as he cupped her cheek then answered. "She tried to stake me so I did what was necessary."

Deeply and passionately kissed, entwining eachother's groping embrace—while the pharaoh nuzzled into her neck, Vampiric Neesa vigorously kissed his neck and opened her eyes—showing those deadly bloody crimson red stare then said over his shoulder.** "**_**Soon, very soon—it will be your turn then the world." **_

_**...end of dreamscape...**_

Tealana rose up, gasping for air then finally screamed in terror—the doors abruptly opened and the first person or so to speak, woman entered the room was Setna with a physician. "What—are you alright? Quickly examine for any signs of distress."

"No, no that is alright, I'm ok." Tealana said, holding her forehead. "Are you sure, you alright?" Setna asked again. "I'm ok—It was just a dream." Tealana replied, softly.

Setna waved her hand, ordering all to leave the room. Grabbing the clean cloth on the bedside and petted her forehead, drying away the sweat. "What kind of _dream_—what happened in your dream?" Setna asked, comforting. "I dreamed, a dark ceremony in a royal palace hall like this but more—older, _ancient_." Tealana begun and took an breathe. "Continue—you are safe here, tell me. What else did you see?"

"My sister—she turned me into a vampire and then her counter-part, _killed me_." Tealana replied, folding her fingers and covered her lips as she silently sobbed. "I swear that will not happen—I give you my _word_." Setna assured.

Tealana whispery said, while she hugged Setna—unknowing her fate of becoming a vampire is coming but the maker is who, she never intended to be. _"Thankyou."_

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twelve...**_

_**Hmm...what to expect as usual and wonder when will Kauket change tealana into a vampire and make her as the co-queen? Getting closer but first we have to see how long before her family realises the imposter is not the real tealana. Neesa's suspicions are beginning to surface but not completely accurate. **_

_**This is getting a little twisty dont you think? Well anyways—Read and review...until next time—tootles , enjoy. **_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: telepathic messages/conversations=bold +_italics. Whispered conversations are italics.  
**********************************************************************  
****Chapter twelve**

_**...Back at the ranch—Kitchen...**_

"Stay here and I'll get everyone." Leo suggested, lovingly. Neesa closed her eyes as she received the soft tender forehead kiss, opened her eyes and watched her terrapin husband leave the room, smiling.

Gently looked down to her younger daughter, cooing softly as she gently tugged upon her hair and suckled on her fist—giggling, and gently pulled Akila's fist out from her mouth and handed a fresh sliced apple. Kissing her tiny head and cooed happily, rubbing noses. Tealana had walked down the corridor and heard the soft cooing. Quietly stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame—watching Neesa playfully cooed with her daughter.

Breathed a small ounce of air into her lungs then cleared her throat. Neesa raised her head, faced Tealana standing—waiting to be noticed. "You have _cold_? The Lemonsip is in the fridge." Neesa suggested, kindly. "Oh, _nah_—I don't have a cold." She replied. "Then why did you clear your throat? You can lie to me—after all I know you too _well_." Neesa said, resumed to playfully rubbed noses with her daughter.

"I was trying to get your _attention_—you were fixated with the baby." Tealana answered. Neesa looked up once more, and noticed the sudden changed in her sister's voice—if she is really her sister. "What is the _matter_? You don't seem _yourself_, why don't go see if Adam is ok?" Neesa suggested. "I don't want to be any where near the baby." Tealana replied, immediately hesitant. Raising her brow and said. "You mean, _Adam_?"

"Adam? Oh right, _Adam_. Silly me—to not know my own son's name, what a day _huh_?" Tealana replied, strangely. "_Yeah_, what a day—are you sure that you are _ok_?" Neesa asked, concerned and raised a concerned brow. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" tealana answered. Pouted her bottom lip slightly and shook her head, then return to facing her daughter—softly smiled and replied. "_Nothing_."

"I should _go_." Tealana said, pointing her way out then left the room. "Ok." Neesa answered, continued facing her daughter. Tealana quickly disappeared down the hall and leaned against the wall, warily sighed when the door swung open—followed by an controllable breathlessly panting then hasty fasten footsteps towards the dining room.

"Father—my _gosh_, you're sweating. Sit down and I'll get you some _water_." Neesa worriedly concurred, cradling Akila in her arm as she quickly rushed to grab a glass of water for her breathless panting father. "Here, _drink_." She instructed softly, handing the glass then sat down and cradled Akila as she was curious of what was happening. "_Thankyou, daughter_." He whispery thanked. "Why are you sweating and—were you _running_?" Neesa said, concerned.

"I had a _vision_—I'm not meant to possess _foresight_ but something is trying to tell me that we all could be in _terrible danger_." Master Wong told his daughter of what saw. As she sat and listened, widen glance waved over her expression then she pushily stood and rushed up the stairs.

Quickly placed Akila down in her crib then quickly packed, the least heavy essentials and grabbed the most important for defence. Downstairs, Leonardo and his brothers with their wives and children went to the dining room, gathering for the family meeting and resume the earlier the relocating discussion.

"Where is _she_?" Raph wondered, sitting down at the table. "Neesa is _upstairs_." Master Wong answered, sipping the water. The blue clad terrapin ran up the stairs and walked in the room, immediately assumed the worse. "What are you doing, Neesa? You _leaving_?"

"There is not much to explain." Neesa answered, finally while she continued packing the duffel bag. "Make time to explain, please. I don't understand—why you doing this, enlighten me. Just tell me—_are you leaving me_?" Leo worriedly asked, holding her arms and faced into her eyes. Neesa faced her husband with shock expression then whispery said, assuring him. "Ie—keshitenai. I would never _leave you_, I swear it. _Ai shite imas, watashino ai shimas_."

Leo immediately released his grip upon her arms, gently pulled her within his embrace and tenderly kissed her lips. "_Gomensai, watashino ai shimas_. I'm just _worried_." Leo apologised, making his forehead meet hers. "_Watashiwa rikai shimas_." Neesa replied, whispery.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Leo asked. "I'll explain on the way but first—need to request a favor of caring for Akila." Neesa answered, whispery. "What 'bout _Tealana_?" Leo assumed, abruptly.

"No—_elissia_, Tealana is not _herself_ and I am beginning to feel that she is telling us what could be wrong." Neesa replied, half explained as she is still unsure herself of her sister. Leo didn't say anything further, sighed and nodded then whispery suggested. "_I'll get her_." Taking the first step towards the door then stopped. "No, I'll get _her_." she insisted, cradling her daughter within her embrace as she left the room.

'_**Elissia—come upstairs please, I have a request to ask of you**_.' Neesa telepathically called as she stood close to the staircase, waiting. Elissia pushed the chair out and went upstairs as requested—Don watched his lover leave his side, saying nothing and continued on with the discussion as nothing had waved over.

Walking out of the dining room, looked up the staircase and saw Neesa waiting—cradling her daughter. Placed her hand upon the staircase railing as she stepped up the stairs towards Neesa and Akila then asked concerningly. "_What is it_, Neesa?"

"_Elissia—can I trust entirely to watch over my daughters_?" Neesa asked, whispery. "_Of course_, you know I would—why so _sudden_?" elissia worriedly replied. "Leo and I will be gone for a little while but we will be back as soon as possible. Always keep a constant vigilant eye on both my girls, ok." Neesa insistently requested.

"_Not until you tell me where you're going first_." Elissia demanded, whispery. "_South America_—must find a safe haven in secret then we'll be back for the rest of you. Trust me. I'd wouldn't be doing this if I believe we aren't in danger from our enemies. Plus we need of proper stealth training, weapons training. Please do not speak of this to the others, you must _promise me_." Neesa pleaded.

"_I promise_." Elissia whispery vowed. "Thank you Elissia." Neesa gratefully thanked, kissed her forehead then her daughters then returned back to the room where her husband waited.

As she cradled the young infant, standing by the staircase and watched Neesa walk away, then disappeared in the room. Turned and faced the sleeping infant, placed her cheek upon Akila's tiny head and gently hugged her close as she turned around then walked down stairs, slowly. Neesa closed the door behind her, Leo had strapped his weapons on and held the bag over his shoulder.

"_Ready_?"

"I am—_Are you_?" She answered, nodded. "Ready when you are." He replied. "_Let's go, my love_." Neesa whispery suggested.

The blue clad terrapin held his hand out, she grasped his hand as he turned and led towards the window—opening it. Gently tugged on his hand and shook her head. Held her other hand out, waited for her husband to acceptingly take. When he did, she whispery instructed two small words.

"_Hold on_."

Raising a brow, confused as what she meant and why—then he immediately grasped her hand and held on as instructed. Closed her eyes then suddenly a mysteriously swirling white light formed around them, at their feet then continued to swirl around them until it finally consumed their entire beings—holding tightly and looked around wryly then the swirling light faded and disappeared.

Hearing birds sing, feeling the breeze through the trees and on his skin—looking around the evergreen forest with admiring glance then finally faced his wife, whispery stated. _"Wow!" _

Neesa smiled and replied. "I know. _Shall we_?" The blue clad terrapin, raised both brows and nodded.

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter thirteen...**_

**Now—did you enjoy that chapter? Wondering how many chapters there are, aren't you? Don't worry—as an author, I know what you mean and the answer to your inquiring mind is that I'm not sure yet. Anyway—read and review until next time—tootles **

Japanese/English translations

Ie—keshitenai – No—never.

Ai shite imas, watashino ai shimas – I love you, my love

Gomensai, watashino ai shimas – I'm sorry, my love

_Watashiwa rikai shimas – I understand._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

_**...In the forest of South America—near a small village...**_

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, gently tugged on his wife's arm. "We need assistance." Neesa answered. "From whom? How?" Leo stammered, confusedly gazed.

Placing a single finger against her lips—signalling silence, reached towards the gigantic evergreen forest leaf and slowly tugged it down. As gently tugged the leaf down to see on the other side of the forest plan—a small village where she strongly believes her friends would be, that have made a new home after released of their duties.

The blue clad terrapin looked through the opening then gazed his wife, with a worrying and confused glance. "_Please tell me, you are not_." Leo whispery wondered. "_Stay here—I'll be back_." Neesa whispery instructed then walked out from the bush and walked up to the first villager, asking for Joseph Pablo while her terrapin husband watched on, warily feared that something may go wrong.

"Estoy aqui para encontrar Jose Pablo. Donde puedo encontrarlo?" Neesa asked. "Te voy a mostrar. Sigueme si usted por favor." Nahuel offered, leading Neesa to the hut where Joseph and Miriam occupied. Leo watched on from the bush and waited, when he heard a crack behind him.

Looked back, looked around then sensed he could be in danger—slowly stood up and stealthed in hiding, up the closest tree. Two men went pass, carrying spears and machetes—Leo watched from the trees and felt that something was not quite right. Silently sat high until they disappeared then leaped down, waiting for his wife to return.

Following Nahuel, passing by a couple huts then stopped—politely asked to wait outside. Neesa nodded, waited then walked inside a second later—when she stepped in the door, a surprised soft voice stated, calling her name. "_Neesa_? What a surprise—how did you find us?"

"You used to tell me that you wish to return back here and help your people." Neesa answered, recalling the time her friend—vowed to do when retired. Miriam warmly and softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Neesa's neck and hugged her, welcomingly.

Neesa returned the welcoming embrace and smiled. "Are you hungry? You must be famished." Miriam wondered, offering. "Not that I would enjoy to eat right now but—I am in need of your _help_." Neesa said, politely.

"Come, sit." Miriam politely insisted. Both Miriam and Neesa sat down, and then about to begin as Joseph walked in the door and surprisingly, whispery said. "_Neesa?" _

"Hola Joey." Neesa replied, softly smiled. "Wow, vena qui, mi nina." Joseph invited, open arms. Neesa stood up and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. "Como estas, joey?" Neesa asked. "Estoy bien—Le?" He replied. "Estoy bien—Casado." Neesa announced, presented her wedded hand. "Los ninos?" Joseph curious inquired.

"Mm—hm." She happily humed, nodded. "Felicidades Miriam, llevar a cabo nuestro hijo por favor." Joseph requested. "Por supuesto." Miriam answered, disappearing into the back room then returned with a small toddler. "Neesa, conocer a nuestro hijo—Jonathan." Joseph introduced. Neesa smiled with joy, stood up and politely reached out for the toddler's hand and introduced herself. "_Hola, estoy Neesa Hamato_."

Naturally the shy toddler, turned his head and buried into his mother's chest—hiding his face. Neesa placed her hand upon his head, gently brushed her thumb through his thin hair locks. "Es hermoso." Neesa whispery cooed.

"Gracias, que lo nombro en honor de su padre." Joseph said. "El seria un honor." Neesa answered, smiled. "Where is your family?" Miriam asked, wondered curiously. "My daughters are at home with their aunties, uncles, cousins and grand-father. My husband is waiting outside." Neesa replied. "_Grand-father_? Your father is deceased." Joseph said. "I found my birth father—Jonathan was my foster father." Neesa explained.

"I'm confused." Joseph stated. "It is a long story. It is ok, took me a while to absorb it all also when I finally discovered about my origins and plus, I also found my sister—twin sister." Neesa half explained.

"Wow. You have—my gosh, that would explain why you didn't share no resemblance with sir Joseph." Miriam surprisingly stated. "Anyway, where is this husband? We wish to meet him, please." Joseph requested.

"I must warn you though—you may be alittle afraid of his appearance." Neesa assured softly. "There is nothing that couldn't surprise us after what we have seen over the years and also we have an adopted daughter, Marietta." Joseph replied.

"How old is she?" Neesa wondered. "We assume to be at least 5 years old." Joseph answered. Neesa curiously raised her brow, gazed silent as Nahuel brought her inside. Joseph smiled, nodded—Neesa turned and faced with a surprised glance then quickly looked back to Joseph and Miriam and back to the little light forest green, yellow spotted lizard girl.

Knelt down and held her hand out, softly said. "Venga, por favor."

Marietta peeped out from behind Nahuel as she looked to Joseph, unsure. He smiled and nodded, softly assured. "Esta bien, no te hara dana."

Marietta slowly stepped out from Nahuel's side, released his hand and walked towards Neesa—acceptingly taken hers and softly said. "Hola—Marietta."

"Hola—Nessie."

Marietta smiled softly and Neesa returned the smile. "Vamos a cumplir con este marido suyo?" Joseph asked. "Derecho, Naheul—ir a la selva y encontrar una Tortuga de agua dulce hierba verde. Dile a el, le envie." Neesa instructed. Nahuel softly answered, quickly inquired for his name before leaving the hut and retrieving him. "Por supuesto, su nombre?"

"Leonardo." Neesa answered. "Le voy a traer aqui, inmediatamente." Nahuel said then disappeared.

Meanwhile hiding back in the forest, Leo waited patiently and assumingly sensed danger. Quickly hid behind the nearest tree trunk and unsheathed his sword, holding in a tight defending grip. The crackling sound, grew closer—Leo tightened his grasp on his sword then swung it towards Nahuel's neck and held it—pointing the sword's edge against his jugular. "Espera, Leonardo. Me enviaron." Nahuel said, softly.

"_Sent?_ By who? How you know my name? Oh right. Uh—Que le _envio_?" Leo asked, tried to re-phrase his question. "_Su esposa_." Nahuel answered softly. The blue clad terrapin, widely glared the dark-skinned man then sheathed his sword and held his hand, waiting to be shaken. Nahuel grasped his hand and gently shook it, introducing the terrapin. "Encantado de conocerte, Leonardo."

Raised his brow, replying. "Likewise—you are?"

"Nahuel. Vamos a?"

Leo nodded then followed Nahuel from the forest into the village. Looking around as he was curiously gazed upon by on-lookers of the village. Never wondered further as he continued on, Nahuel stopped and faced him—holding his hand, showing the door to the hut where his wife was within with her friends. "Thankyou, Nahuel." Leo said. "Welcome, friend." Nahuel replied, walking away.

Leo walked inside and then immediately welcomed. "Ah, this is the lucky fella that won the heart of our mistress? Aye." Joseph welcomingly wrapped his arm around the blue clad terrapin's shoulders and shook his hand. He raised a brow, confusedly surprised and stammeredly answered. "Y-yes sir, I sure am."

"Come—sit, please." Joseph insistently, invited.

Leo sat beside his wife, Joseph beside his with the children then Miriam softly said. "Now—shall we begin?"

"Yes, we shall—You said that you need help?" Joseph said. "Yes, we need a safe haven for our family. Could you help us to build a small cottage." Neesa requested. "Of course we can—we are in your service, mistress." Miriam replied, softly smiled. "One condition." Neesa requested. "Cualquier cosa." Joseph replied. "Call me by my name, please." Neesa requested. "Esta de vuelta." Miriam stated. "Ella si que es, pero con la compania que te perdiste, Neesa." Joseph repeated.

Neesa smiled and whispery repeated. "_Me extrane tambien."_

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter fourteen...**_

_**Finally—reunited once more with her old friends and met their biological and foster children. Hmm, Marietta a mutant chameleon—how that happen? I know what yall thinking, where did she come into the story. We learn about her later on, and learn about how she came to be apart of the Pablo family. **_

_**Latin/English translations**_

Estoy aqui para encontrar Jose Pablo. Donde puedo encontrarlo? – I am here to find Joseph Pablo. Where can I find him?

I'll show you. Follow me if you would please. –Te voy a mostrar. Sigueme si usted por favor

Hello (name) –Hola (name)

Wow, come here my girl.— Wow, vena qui, mi nina

How are you, joey – Como estas, joey?

I'm well—you? – Estoy bien—Le?

I'm well—married. – Estoy bien—Casado

Children – Los ninos?

Congratulations— (name), bring our boy out please. – Felicidades Miriam, llevar a cabo nuestro hijo por favor

Of course – Por supuesto

(Name), this is our son— (name) – Neesa, conocer a nuestro hijo—Jonathan

Hello, I'm (name) –Hola,estoy Neesa Hamato

He is beautiful – Es hermoso

Thankyou, we named him in honor of your father –Gracias, que lo nombro en honor de su padre

He would be honored –El seria un honor.

Come out, please – Venga, por favor

It is alright—she won't hurt you – Esta bien, no te hara dana

Shall we meet this hubby of yours? – Vamos a cumplir con este marido suyo?

Right, Nahuel go to the bush and find a grass green terrapin. Tell him, I sent you – Derecho, Naheul—ir a la selva y encontrar una Tortuga de agua dulce hierba verde. Dile a el, le envie.

Of course, his name – Por supuesto, su nombre

I'll bring him here immediately – Le voy a traer aqui, inmediatamente

Wait, Leonardo. I was sent – Espera, Leonardo. Me enviaron

Who sent you? – Que le _envoi?  
_  
Pleasure to meet you –encantado de conocerte

Shall we – Vamos a

Anything – Cualquier cosa

She's back – Esta de vuelta

She sure is but with company—we missed you, neesa – si que es, pero con la compania que te perdiste, Neesa

I missed you guys, too – _Me extrane tambien_

_**Read and review until next time—tootles **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

_**...back at the ranch—kitchen...**_

While the others waited, the old man knew instantly that—the family meeting has been postponed then looked over his shoulder when Elissia walked in the room, carrying Akila in her arms. Master Wong lowly and softly sighed, pushed the chair back and walked towards both of them. Not saying a single word, softly smiled—gently slid his hands underneath the tiny infant's body and took her from the ebony haired terrapin.

Walking away, leaving the dining room and slowly walked up the stairs as he was immediately followed by Masuki. Stopped in his tracks on the second step, looked down to his right and warmly smiled—lowering his hand and gently grasped Masuki's tiny terrapin hand, then resumed walking up the stairs once more until they disappeared in the blue door.

Elissia stood at the staircase railing, looking up in silence and softly sighed when she felt Donatello wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled into her hair, softly saying. "_Everything ok_?"

"_Fine_—everything is going to be just fine." She softly answered. "_Ok_." He whispery replied.

"Where did the old man go?" Mikey said, wondering as he raised a wry brow. "He was here a second ago. Wasn't Leo and Neesa were post to be here by now?" Raph replied, wondering wryly. "They should be." Mikey said.

"Why are we sitting here for? Chopped liver?" Mona stated. "I can make some, if you like?" Mikey offered. "_EW_, I was just saying mikey." Mona told the orange clad terrapin. "Oh?" He replied, slightly blushed.

"You ok?" Mona asked. "Hmm? Me?" Mikey assumed, pointing to himself. "No, of course not you—Teala." Mona corrected. "_Hmm_—oh, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" the imposer finally answered. "You don't look yourself, tealana." Mona wryly assured. "I promise, I'm fine—I _assure_ you." she replied, reassuringly softly.

Mona rose a wryly, suspicious brow and lowly humed. "Mm-Hm. Ok, then." Pushed the chair back, as she was about to leave the room—a familiar beep, alerted. "What is that?" Elissia wondered. "Oh no, don't tell me." Mona immediately knowing what it meant and searched for the secret telecom computer, then finally the wall opened—revealing the telecom computer as the computerized voice stated. "This is video message from the mistress of the house. Opening now."

The screen played the video message, Neesa smiled then greeted her waiting family, curiously wanted to know what she had to say in order of leaving in a video message.

"_**I can see you, all must be wondering why you are staring at the computer screen of me and wondering why I am not in person to tell you of what I am going to say. As you already know, both Leo and I were meant to be with you all at the dinner table and discuss about something gravely important but at this point of time; I can not tell you until I know what it is we are dealing with especially since—something or someone is trying to discover our home here in Franklin. So Leo and I have left to protect you while we search for another safe haven before returning back for you. There is also another player at play, unsure they are as to be clogged from my vision and you may have**__**noticed that something else dont seem quite right also. For the time being, until we return—do not and I mean do not leave the ranch for your own safety as Karai is not dead and she is out to seek revenge upon us once again. We will return soon as possible."**_

The video message finished and black out, followed by the computer voice. "End of message, don you wish to reply to the message? Press or say 'yes or no'."

Mona reached over to the screen, pressed no and stormed out, leaving the room and went up to the red door as she was followed by her red clad terrapin husband; Raphael. The orange clad terrapin raised his brow, scratched his head quickly and suspiciously wondered, something doesn't feel the same—something defiantly didn't seem right either. Unsure how to approach his wife as they never had problems before

"What is the matter, my love?" Imposing Tealana asked, softly. The orange clad terrapin looked up with an unsure glance and softly humed. "Hmm."

Slightly glanced at Mikey with a raised brow and repeated her question, once more. "What is the matter, is everything ok?"

"Yes—I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"I'm unsure how to ask you—" Mikey began then cut off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Unsure how to ask me, _what_?" Imposing Tealana softly repeated. "To ask you—if everything is ok, between _us_." Mikey said, pointing toward his wife and himself—back and forth for a couple seconds then held his finger against his plastron, waiting for a reply. "Oh? Why would you think there is something that could be wrong between us, sweetie?" she answered, confusedly.

"Lately you have been—_different_." Mikey confirmed, softly. "What do mean, _different?_" the imposing female wondered, repeating. "You are not the same girl, I fell in love with and I want her back. I miss my sweet _wife_." Mikey said, a tear ran down his cheek.

Then she stood in silence and sighed—walked closer, brushed the tear away from his turquoise skinned cheek then intimately draped her arms around his neck, hugging him then softly whispery said. "_I am the same girl, you fell in love with. I'm just going through—some changes. I'm sorry." _

"It's alright, let's go in the living room and watch a movie with the kids." Mikey suggested, grasping her hand. "_Alright_." she answered, nodding with a small smile.

* * *

_**...back in Egypt, Nightfall—throne room balcony...**_

Kauket stood on the balcony, feeling the cold wind softly blew across her cold skin and stared the shining dark sky. Holding and crossed both hands behind her back, as she enjoyably listened to the screams down below—listening to the frightening screams of fear of those were either turned into vampires, anpu, cobra demons. Some were fed upon or torn apart to pieces.

Continued facing the scenery as a vampiric servant walked in and knelt down, waiting to be addressed. Five micro seconds later—still kneeling, waiting then Kauket addressed her vampiric servant. "Why have you come, _slave_?"

"The red eclipse is fast approaching, my queen—do you wish to prepare the _sacrifice_?" The Vampiric servant inquired, hopefully. Kauket turned, lowly viciously glared and lowly growled. "Watch your tongue—to whom you speak, _slave_."

"Forgive me, my _queen_." Vampiric servant apologised. "When the time comes, I'll do what is to be done, _myself_—understand?" Kauket lowly growled. "Yes, my queen." Vampiric servant answered, burying her face in her hands. Kauket walked past the servant and left the room.

The vampiric servant slowly stood up, walked to the door and stood within it as she watched the queen walked down the stone hall. Angrily and hungrily glared the queen's back as she disappeared into her chosen mate's chambers then walked in the other direction and disappeared round the corner of the hall.

_**...Knock—knock...**_

Tealana looked up as she sat on the bed, didn't answered at first until another knock at the door—was heard. _**Knock—knock..."**_Tealana. May I enter?" Setna asked. "You may enter." Tealana softly replied, invitingly. The door opened and Setna walked in the room, softly smiled as she stood by the door. "Come—would you like to tour the kingdom?" Setna offered. Tealana eyes lit up, a pleasingly smile grew. "I'd _like_ that."

Setna returned the smile, held her hand out and waited. Tealana threw the covers away, uncovering her legs, walked to Setna's side and acceptingly took her hand. Setna gently grasped Tealana's hand then led the way—towards the courtyard where two black Egyptian stallions waited.

"Your horses—_miladies_." The guard presented. Setna smiled, released Tealana's hand and went to her waiting steed—accepting her guard's assistance. The second guard walked to Tealana, held his hand assisting. "May I assist you, _milady_."

Accepting his hand and assistance, saying. "Thankyou, kind sir."

Gently assisted the blonde haired salamander to the saddle then led the horse, out of the courtyard before handing the reins to the rider. "Shall we, stroll together?" Setna asked, smiling. Tealana nodded and replied. "Yes, we shall."

They stroll ahead while followed by four guards, in case of unexpected ambush which it is unlikely but the manipulating vampiric queen was taking no chances. Watching Tealana enjoyably rode along and admiringly on-looked the kingdom as she strolled through.

Kauket knew her time is running out, and the more she continued to try manipulate the golden blonde haired beauty—the sooner that she may loose her chance of turning Tealana into the most powerful vampiric co-queen, the world has ever seen. Question is—how long can she keep it up, before taking Tealana and make her as queen of darkness? Will she be accepting, or fight her destiny?

Needing to consult with the oracle immediately but that had to wait until Tealana is tired out then consulting for the answers can be discussed and perform the prolonged, waiting transformation can take place then finally, world domination can begin.

"Setna—look!" Tealana called, pointing the stone statues of Horus and Anubis. "Yes, I see." Setna answered, softly. "They're so beautiful." Tealana stated, admiringly. "Yes, they are. _Beautiful_." Setna replied, repeating as she desirably and eagerly glared at Tealana's throat.

"I would like to see more." Tealana requested. "Of course, there will be plenty of time for that—_my dear_." Setna erotically purred. Tealana didn't hear properly the erotic purr that escaped Setna's lips and softly smiled, continued on strolling down the stone pathway.

"Guard." Setna called, lowly. "Yes my queen." The chief guard answered. "Search for a youthful, healthy female—_it is time_." Setna said, ordering. "Yes, my queen." The chief guard answered, bowing then walked away.

The anxious, hungry woman chased after Tealana and continued to show what her kingdom has to offer.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile—waiting back in the Foot HQ's...**_

Karai trained in her private chambers, punching into the practice dummy—until it finally was broken away from the stand when a knock at the door was heard.

_**...Knock—knock...**_

"Enter!" Karai ordered, vigorously. The doors opened, the com room technician walked in the chambers and gave the requested report when addressed as he knelt down on his knee, bowing. "What do you have to report? What is the update?" Karai lowly demanded, walked to the table and picked up the waiting bow and arrow. "We are receiving the indicators message that it is coming towards the east." He answered. "_The east_? What do you mean, the east? Explain!" Karai demanded.

"I mean that it has passed Lenox. Just before the New York border, _mistress_." He replied, explaining. Karai raised a suspicious brow, abruptly loosen her bow. Lowering the bow and arrow, demandingly glared the technician—lowering her hand, ordering him to stand then reached to her back and tightly wrapped her fingers around the tanto's handle.

The technician stood as instructed when he felt the tanto's sharp pointed edge, placidly pointing into his jugular as he was lowly threatened. _"I will only say this once—If you fail. It will be your last—do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal clear, _mistress_." He answered, gulping slightly. "_Leave me_." She lowly ordered.

The foot technician left her chambers, closing the doors behind him—Karai threw her tanto into the terrapin dummy as she rosed the bow and pulled the arrow back then released the dangerously lethal weapon, into the other.

'_Suguni—Otoosan, our revenge shall be complete.'_ Karai whispery prayed, as she retrieved the tanto from the target dummy then finally the arrow. "_Your time shall end_—" Slicing the dummies head off. "_Soon, Leonardo_—_Very soon_."

* * *

_**...Back in South America—the village...**_

After a long tiring story telling about finding her birth father, her sister, the man of her life and how the fate of their children came to be, over the years of absence. Miriam and Joseph sat in horror, listening to the story and pitied their former mistress. Tears run down her cheeks as she cradled her son closer to her motherly bosom and grasped her husband's hand, tightly. Joseph draped one arm around her shoulders, reassuring her as he held Marietta within his fatherly embrace then wryly faced Neesa and asked her one thing. "Neesa—what are you going to do? If, this Karai is still _alive_—will you be finishing what you have started or continue _running_?"

Neesa abruptly and softly faced her terrapin husband, he nodded—she returned the nod then faced Joseph, answering his question. "When the time comes—her time will _end_. By her own folly, not by my _hand_. I have sworn to not take a life of the enemy especially—a _woman as evil as she_."

"You have learned _alot_." Joseph commented. "I sure have, my friend—do you think that the villagers will assist us, to build a cottage for myself and my family?" Neesa asked.

"We will be forever grateful to your foster father—Jonathan Swiftstone. If it weren't for him, we would not be able to assist these good people with medicine and education. I vowed in secret that I'd return the favor before he passed. _We will help you_—Nahuel!"

"Si, Jose."

"Se puede reunir a tus mejores constructors y reunir la major Madera, se pueden encontrar." Joseph requested. "Por supuesto, que vamos a construir?" Nahuel asked. "Una cabana cerca del rio." Joseph answered. "Asi se hara–I comenzara inmediatamente." Nahuel replied, leaving the hut and gather the best builders in the village.

"Thankyou, Joseph." Leo thanked, gratefully. "It is no trouble at all, my _brother_." Joseph answered, smiling. The blue clad terrapin returned the smile and softly nodded. Neesa gently pushed herself to her feet and said. "Let's go help them; it may get it done faster with more pairs of hands."

"Of course, the more the merrier." Joseph stated, quickly kissed Miriam's temple and followed Neesa's lead. Miriam stood in the doorway, watching her husband leave as she cradled their son and draped one hand over Marietta's shoulder, lovingly hugged her.

"Neesa." Leo called. "Hai, watashi no ai shimas." Neesa answered, lovingly. "Do you believe this will be done before the next full moon?" Leo wondered. "It will be done faster before you will even _know _it." Neesa replied, softly.

The blue clad terrapin softly smiled, draped his arm around her waist—pulling her close and kissed her temple then followed the others through the forest. "_One of the best things, I love about you_." Leo stated, whispery. "Yeah, and what is that?" Neesa wondered. "Your beautiful, loving and kind _heart_." Leo commented. "That is three things." Neesa corrected, softly smiled. "I love it when you finish or correct my comments." Leo stated, lovingly.

"_Right back at ya, Lei_." Neesa whispery replied, lovingly smiled as she leaned in close and made her forehead meet his—shared a kiss then caught up with the others and begun the cottage construction within the forest.

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter fifteen...**_

**What do you think? Relocating the clan might be a decision that they are not aware of the inner snitch within their mists. Will they discover whom is the snitch and for whom they are spying rat; so to speak—spying creep could be? Will they discover whom it is before it is too late?**

**English/Japanese translations**

**Yes, my love—Hai, watashi n ai shimas**

**English/Latin translations**

**Of course, what will we build? –Por supuesto, que vamos a construer**

**A cottage near the river—** **Una cabana cerca del rio**

**Can you gather your best builders and gather the best wood, you can find – Se puede reunir a tus mejores constructors y reunir la major Madera, se pueden encontrar**

**It will be done—I shall begin immediately – Asi se hara–I comenzara inmediatamente**

**Read and review, until next time—tootles **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

_**...back in Egypt—in the desert...**_

Merenese, Aseta and Beltana travelled across the desert within the cold atmosphere—soft wind blew about and slightly lifted the sand. The raven haired Japanese Wiccan looked around and memorized the sandy scenery then suddenly she saw her grand-daughter, Akila run across her towards a pile of rubble then stopped. Watching her frighteningly sob and dropped to her little knees—laying her face within the palms of her tiny hands, unknowingly that she was approached by a female stranger.

The light-tanned skinned woman knelt down, placed one hand upon Akila's shoulder and softly whispered. "_It is ok, please stop crying_."

Akila removed her hands, uncovered her face then opened her eyes, raised her head and faced the womanly stranger—hesitated at first as she saw the reassuring hand, waiting. Slowly reached for the hand, then finally accepted and gently assuringly aided to her feet. Her eyes filled with more warm tears, as she looked up to the stranger—then fastly draped her tiny arms around the woman's waist and buried her face in the woman's abdomen.

The light-tanned skinned woman, gazed down upon the young child—blinked confusedly then sighed softly. "_Awe—there, there_." As she draped her arms around Akila, assuringly comforted then looked up with an evil grinned—whispery told Akila. "_It is alright, you're safe now—I'll take care of you._"

"Milady—Milady?" Merenese called. Beltana looked towards Merenese with a silent glance as she pulled away from the sudden vision. "Milady Beltana, are you alright?" Merenese asked, concerningly. Beltana didn't respond as she turned back and look towards where she saw the frightening future that may come if not changed then back to Merenese again. "Everything alright?" Merenese repeated. "We don't have much time, _must hurry_—evil has chosen it's ultimate _sacrifice_." Beltana explained, frighteningly feared.

Merenese gazed Beltana, uncertainly confused and shocked—no further words were exchanged as the silence continued to fill the air between them, then verbally commanded the camel to gallop faster.

The camels responded and gallop faster as they grunted.

Aseta woke when she noticed that her camel grunted and began to gallop faster, also saw her sister and their guest were galloping ahead of her. "IstaAgil, Isis—eHna lazim masak foo maAa homma." Aseta softly told her camel, petting her neck. The camel responded, nodded and chased after Merenese and Beltana.

* * *

_**...In the Oracle's private chambers—back in the vampiric queen's palace...**_

The portal opened, high and wide enough for the travellers to walk within—both Tiyenese and the oracle stepped out of the portal, as they did—the portal closed and disappeared. "_We are back_." Tiyenese whispered. "Yes—this is home, _for now_." Oracle assured, comforting. "No, this is not home—_yet_. And we shall rebuild the old kingdom as it should _be." _Tiyenese replied, plotting her first phase of revenge_. "Then there will be no one can stop us._" The oracle stated, evilly.

Tiyenese smiled, evilly and nodded then whispery asked. _"What is your real name before becoming an oracle?" _

The oracle gazed Tiyenese with widen glance and gasped sighly then replied. "_I once was known as—Anck-su-namun._

"_Anck-su-namun? _You were Anck-su-namun? How you become the oracle for Kauket_?" _

"I was prophesised at least ten years later, will possess the gift of foresight and become a servant to queen that crowned and destined as the pharaoh of all evil—bringer of death and destruction." Anck-su-namun explained.

"Kauket. She forced you to have as a slaving oracle." Tiyenese said, shock. Anck-su-namun nodded and whispery replied. "_You must kill Kauket with the help of another—_then you must take the throne from her and become what you were always destined to be. Become Queen Tiyenese and find your pharaoh as you are also destined to have an heir_, a son_."

"_A heir? A son? __**Tell me more**_." Tiyenese requested, whispery.

Anck-su-namun smiled, nodded and continued—giving exactly what was requested and more.

* * *

_**...Up in the skies—Outside of Worcester...**_

The peregrine falcon, fluttered his wings fast as he could—flying across the blue/white cloudy skies. With every inhaled and exhaled breathe, as he begun to feel tired—but continued on until he reached back to the ranch which he was half way.

Reaching the town of Worcester—just outside the highway border near Franklin, felt his wing's strength further to tire with every flutter.

'I only pray that I am not too late.' Horus hopefully prayed as he continued flying across the skies, fast as his wings possibly could. Then a soft reassuring voice told the bird as whoever was watching over him, knew his purpose and assured that he will arrive before anything else occurs—despite he couldn't stop the kidnapping before going to the great mother.

'_Horus—Be strong, don't let nothing cloud your mind and you will protect those—whom need your protection and guidance. You shall succeed, my dear friend._'

Horus stopped and fluttered his wings as he quickly spun around—unsure the voice he heard at first then the voice spoke again. '_It is alright, Horus—we shall meet when I returned_.'

"_Morsara_?" Horus whispery stated.

'_Go now, Horus—they need you to watch over them. Live free, my child_.'

"Die well, great mother." Horus replied, smiled and resumed his journey.

_**...South America—in the village (once again)—Near the Amazonian river...**_

The blue clad terrapin did his part, cutting down what tree bark, vines and tree branches to make the suitable cottage for a clan of seventeen members, including a small stable for the horses and Zahra, where they all may rest.

Landing on the ground, after leaping out from the tree's canopy above and carried the branches—he just cut and watched his wife from a distance, helping two villagers carry a long wooden pillars. Softly smiled, slowly walked to the far left of the construction as he continued to watch his wife when he was addressed by Joseph.

"Leonardo—Leonardo."

The blue clad terrapin faced the caller, didn't verbally respond as Joseph held his hands up, waiting for the wood. "Daydream much, Leo?" Joseph stated softly, smiled. "Oh, Sorry—Joseph." Leo apologised. "Quite _alright_—it is understandable, my friend. I'd be the same with my loved ones, especially my wife." Joseph assured, as he quickly placed the wood down and grasped his shoulder, softly gazed in the terrapin's golden eyes.

Leo returned the smile and returned the shoulder grasp, replied whispery. _"Thanks—you are good friend, not many like you in the world—especially when needed the most." _

Joseph smiled gratefully and honored, replied. "Likewise, _my friend_—c'mon, let's finished up for the day."

Leo nodded.

Neesa stopped and immediately sensed—energy she had not felt since childhood before all everything begun. Following the energy as if it was calling her—just as she stepped towards the riverbank then a bright light shone down through the trees upon the running water.

Raising her hand, slowly but hesitated at first then heard a soft sweet voice. "_**Step in the light—take the first step of being reborn."**_

Neesa did as she was instructed, stepped into the light and felt the energy flow through her soul. Closing her eyes—as she slowly levitated in the bright white light and could feel what she never had felt before.

Her foresight grew clearer—her strength grew, the healing gifts also grew stronger with pure loving energy. During the enlightenment, Neesa foresaw the future once again.

The future was dark, cold—terrifying. Countless of bodies were bled dry of their body nutrimental blood, placed in shallow graves while those who were not feasted upon—made as slaves.

Children were forced to be walking blood cattle in other words—vampire familiars. Women were turned in vampires and the men. If didn't accept the offer of to be turned into demons, they were slaughtered.

A dark-skinned woman sat on the saddle of demonic horse, dressed in flowing golden silk empress gown and wore the crown of both upper and lower Egypt. Also sat upon the saddle of another demonic horse but wore the cobra crown as co-ruler, dressed in similar flowing silk gown with the golden outline. Neesa's heart slowly broke when she saw whom is the co-ruler but wished it be false—it wasn't. It soon to be happening.

Neesa foresaw her flesh and blood—will become her_ enemy_. The vision faded as she felt a warm, reassuring grasp upon her shoulder. Slowly turned around and faced the reassurer—to her admiring amazement. Seeing the woman stood before her was like looking through a mirror—a reflection.

Raising her hand and touched what appears to be mirror—her fingers met with the reflection and she breathlessly gasped. Pulling her hand away, looking down upon the finger digit limb then gazed up once more and saw herself.

Flowing quite white hair, that carried a golden leaf –like vine crown with a single moonstone jewel in the centre. Wearing a white and silver tight goddess gown and held the sceptres in each hand—in the reflection behind her.

Her family stood behind in the shadows of light. Neesa felt the warm tears run down her cheeks as she greatly desire to embrace her children and husband—only to watch them, drift out of her reach and disappear.

Wanting to scream but no sound escaped her lips—just a wanting desire, fade in sorrowful emptiness then she heard the voice once more. _**"Neesa—this is as it should be. When the time comes."**_

"**Who are you?" **Neesa shouted out**. **_**"I am you—the counterpart of you." **_

"**But why?" **Neesa tearfully inquired, as she dropped to her knees. The soft touch of fingertips, gently cupped her chin—gently lifting to face the godly woman standing**. **_**"This is your—destiny, Neesa Hamato. There is no escape—embrace it or shall perish and fall into darkness." **_

Neesa heeded the words, spoken to her so softly and understood as she was meant to do great things. And to do so, must face the hurtful reality—she must leave those behind.

"_**It is time—ready?"**_

Neesa nodded, closed her eyes as the light shone upon her brighter once more then heard the sweetness of her dear husband, calling her name. Softly called his name in return, and lovingly reached for his loving embrace—gazing into his warm, loving golden eyes and smiled then tenderly kissed his lips.

"_**Neesa—honey, please come back." Leo pleaded. **_

"What happened—where am i?" Neesa answered, the second she realised to be inside the medicine hut. "You had fainted—I found by the riverbank but you weren't responding to my voice." Joseph told her, wryly fearful.

Looked around with confused wryly glance as she tried to sit up when insistedly told to remain still and rest. _"I'm fine—please let me up."_

"No you are not fine—you have fainted and nearly drowned, Dieviete." Joseph stated. "You haven't called me that for a long time." Neesa answered, abruptly with a wryly brow. Joseph softly and warmly smiled, leaned in—tenderly kissed her forehead and replied. _"You are always Dieviete to me." _

Neesa smiled and grasped his hand, whispery thanked her friend. "Thankyou." Joseph nodded, left the room—allowing the couple to bond. "I thought that I'd lost you." Leo wryly said, softly.

Shushing her husband, gently and lovingly held his cheek within her palm then whispery replied. "You'd never loose me—ever. I love you, Leonardo."

"I love you." Leo replied, lovingly then shared a tender kiss.

* * *

_**...back at the ranch—Raph's and Mona's bedroom...**_

The forest green skinned terrapin, softly sighed as he pushed himself up and leaned on his arm—lovingly gazed down upon his sleeping wife, laying beside him. Mona laid upon her torso, sound asleep with their son and daughter also sound asleep between them.

Leaning in and softly kissed his children's little heads before he placed his feet down on the floor and stood up then walked round the bed to his wife's side—kneeling down as he leaned upon his elbows, watching the brunette haired salamander sleep.

Softly smiled, brushed her hair back and trailed his fingers along her shoulder down her arm until he gently grasped her hand within his. Lovingly gazed upon Mona as she slept, brushing his thumb across her hand, softly and leaned in—kissed her cheek then released her hand as he stood up and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking back and forth in both directions while the red clad terrapin stood in the corridor, the silence was slightly eering as it filled the corridor's walls—staring from a distance, wondering what the strange shadow standing in the doorway of the guest room.

Curiously wondered as he slowly walked forward, remaining silent—the red clad terrapin's inner intuition was telling him, retreat while had the chance but he ignored it. Since Raphael is not the likely one to run away from a fight like a coward, he vowed himself to always protect those within his keep. The old man silently stood behind the terrapin, as he walked out of the blue door and noticed that Raphael was walking towards the guest room.

"_Raphael-san_?" Master Wong softly called. Raph stopped and turned back, facing the old man then turned back to the door—the shadow disappeared. Glaring confused and stepped further towards the door, quickly waved his hand within the door opening as he felt Master Wong's hand upon his shoulder. "_Everything alright, my son_?" he whispery assuringly asked.

"I—I thought, I saw something." Raph replied, stammeredly. "Saw something? Like what?" The old man wondered. "_A sha—nothing_. It was nothing." Raph answered, walking downstairs. Master Wong stood, watching the young terrapin leave—when he disappeared down the stairs, the old man walked to the guest room and raised his hand, holding within the centre of it. Tried sensing what was assumingly standing within the shadows that had Raphael suddenly suspicious.

Felt nothing, except cold breeze that blew through the air and noticed that the window was open. Quickly went to the window and pulled the curtain aside, then closed the window and left the room—closing the door behind him.

A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadow of the wall, abruptly sighed with relief—whispery. "_Damn—that was close, now where is that ring_."

While he searched for the desire item, then suddenly—found what was acquired. He pleasingly smirked and took the ring then shimmered back to the underworld where his queen, waited.

* * *

_**...In a secret location within South Dakota...**_

It has been a futher four months since Felicia Lang had ran away with a tiny bundle, so innocent and fragile—unknowingly, he has a destiny which waited to be fulfilled.

Sitting on the sand, near the river bank as she cradled the ever-growing terrapin infant within her arms, then held his tiny hand, playing and cooing happily. Sighed softly and wondered curiously—why a man desired to do, such terrible things upon an innocent child.

Morio curdled and blew bubbles as he reached up, grabbing her long sandy blonde hair. Felicia softly smiled, gazed down upon him—softly brushed her fingertips along the hairline and kissed his forehead, whispery vowed. _"I promise to always be here for you, little Morio." _

Watching over them, from above—Tzaphkiel, held her hands together. Lacing her fingers between each digit, softly smiled then waved one hand over the newly formed family—placing a strong protective aural field around them and whispery said. _"And you shall—always be there for the boy, until the day comes for his—destiny." _

Tzaphkiel transformed into a white dove then flew away and dropped a single feather—Felicia giggled until she felt a soft feathery item land upon her lap. Softly reassuringly hushed the infant and cradled him within her arm as she reached for the white feather, looked up to the sky above and wondered—whom dropped the feather and then abruptly assumed it to be dropped by a passing bird.

Gratefully accepted the feather, stood up then walked in the small cottage and placed Morio down in his hand-made basinet then she tied the feather to a piece of black leather then attached it to the ornament, she made for Morio.

Morio reached up and tried to grasp the feather as he was fascinated by it. Felicia smiled, softly and warmly as she reached in—gently brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek. "_Love you—always and forever more, Morio_."

...

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter sixteen...**_

I know, I know—what took me so long to mention about Felicia and Morio. They are in hiding from Bishop as he still after them, especially after the baby for his experiments. Unsure how many chapters before the epilogue arrives and the next instalment of the series as the prophecy of the goddess is soon to be written also side draft fictions, as well. So busy, busy and I do apologise for the late update as I have been ill with the whooping cough. Also the name anck-su-namun; I just like the name and wanted to use it as my characters identity.

Anyways, read and review as usual—until next time, tootles.

English/Egyptian translations

IstaAgil, Isis—eHna lazim masak foo maAa homma—Hurry, Isis—we must catch up with them.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

_**...on the interstate highway—just outside of Springfield...**_

Four motorcycles drove speedily on the interstate highway, speedily overtook other vehicles and outdrove highway police patrol cars. Time was running out for these four undercover, assassins and their mission desperately demanded to be completed as if it isn't—it will be their heads on the platter.

Dressed as civilians, incredibly frustrated these killer assassins—unable to move as they normally would and wish but given inapplicable instructions to cover more ground and track down the enemy as civilians which may take longer. It was either that or the alternative of been discovered and slaughtered before even be able to return back to base and report the destination and location of the safe house.

"We don't have time—must hurry as mistress Karai will not accept failure." Chief elite guard stated, through the earpiece. All replied in a unison. "Understood, master."

* * *

_**...Back in Egypt—Down deep in the underground tunnels of the palace...**_

Entering the palace underground tunnels, the shape shifting servant returned with the acquired item—grasped within his claw. Standing in the shadows as he was approached by mummified cobra lieutenant, Lock-nah.

"_You have the item_?" Loch-nah asked, softly—just above a raspy whisper. "Yes, but it wasn't easy to _retrieve_." Ode pei replied, slowly walked past the bandaged reptile. "Why is that—why was it seem to be difficult for you to accomplish? Maybe you aren't the one to complete such _tasks_." Lock-nah lowly and degraded the jackal's talents.

The jackal lowly growled in disgust and snarly sneered as he viciously tried to grasp the serpent's throat—only to missed and be coiled within the serpent's deathly coils. Inhaling the sweet scent of life slipping from the jackal's body with every squeeze, as the mummified reptile closed his eyes and evilly said. "_Mm—ah, the scent of your life—escaping your body is so sweet_."

"_R—release me, Loch-nah—now!"_ Ode pei gaspily demanded with a raspy breathe. "Why should I? If I rid of you and take the item to the queen—I'll be _rewarded_." Loch-nah sinisterly hissed, hungrily glared the jackal with drooling smile.

"If—if you do that, then you will be certainly disposed as you were not assigned with the task at hand." Ode pei told the serpent, returning the glare.

The serpent grunted with frustration and desire to dispose the jackal—tightening his coils and prepared to open his deadly reptilian sharp mouthful of teeth when a harsh animalistic voice orderly told the serpent to stand down. "General." Loch-nah called, quickly released the jackal.

"What is going on here?" Cordos harshly snarled. "Nothing—everything is, fine. Isn't that right Loch-nah?" Ode pei replied, quickly. "Right, everything is fine." Loch-nah answered.

Cordos blinked confusedly and rose a wryly brow then said. "_Good_—Now, did you get what was acquired?"

"Yes." Ode pei answered. "Give it to me." Cordos demanded, holding his large paw out—waiting for the item to be placed within his palm. Ode pei held his clawed paw, grasping the ring over the jackal general's open and waiting palm. At first he hesitated—when felt the strange energy from the ring. "_What are you waiting for, soldier_?" Cordos whispery said in a raspy hiss.

A single drop of sweat ran down the side of his head until it finally dropped from his jawline. Cordos suddenly suspected that he appeared unwell—tearing a small piece of cloth from his robe and forcibly opened his paw then wrapped the ring—immediately ordering the serpent to take Ode pei to the physician.

The mummified serpent did what was commanded without hesitation or reply while the general quickly bolted to the Oracle's chambers and requested for assistance.

* * *

_**...the oracle's private chambers...**_

"Your son will become the most powerful pharaoh—ever _known_ but you must per sway the father." Oracle begun then quickly looked to the door as she sensed that an unexpected visitor will arrive shortly. "What? Something _wrong_?" Tiyenese said.

"You must _go_—Cordos is on his way, _here_." Oracle replied, wryly. "_Cordos_? Why would he come here?" Tiyenese wondered, confusedly blinked. "He has something with him and expects me to explain why." Oracle replied, ushering the vampire through a secret passage.

"Explain what?" Tiyenese stated. "Never mind that—Leave before he discovers you are here, we shall speak later. _Now go_." Oracle ushered once more. "Wait—where does this lead?" Tiyenese asked, wondering. "Back to your chambers, follow the path and you will see." Oracle replied, quickly explained. Tiyenese nodded and disappeared in the secret passage of the chamber as the door closed behind her.

Quickly waved her hand, commanding the pink and lilac curtains fall—covering the secret passage door as the chamber door swung open, forcibly then the visitor rushed in. "Oracle—I need your talents to specify this ring." Cordos quickly revealed the ring, laying upon the cloth within his hand.

Oracle held her hand over the ring—without, affirmatively touched the item when she immediately sensed it's purpose. "_Destroy it—without hesitation, general_."

"You are certain?" Cordos confusedly blinked, hoping the instruction was defiantly confirmed. "_Destroy it or it will certainly destroy you and anyone that touches it_." Oracle whispery replied, in fearsome tone.

Cordos's eyes widen with fearing glance—quickly re-wrapped the ring and left the Oracle's chamber, performing the instructional gesture immediately. She smiled with a pleasing grin when realising this ring is the key to assist with her plot of helping Tiyenese de-throning Kauket.

Meanwhile in the secret passage tunnel, Tiyenese followed the path as instructed until she came to stone door—unfamiliar to her. Quickly looked over her shoulder, to see that she was not followed or spied upon as she placed one hand upon the door—as it appeared to be, pushing upon it then creakily opened slightly.

As she pushed it open, further just enough to walk within—a torch holder waited on the other side, she placed it down in the holder and continued on as the door closed behind her. Slowly walked forward as she was unsure to expect when finally another wall was found—searched for a way out when came across a loose stone. Pushing her hand upon it and then the wall opened, allowing the light brightly shone through followed with bright colors.

Colors, she would only recognise. Raised and held her hand, mid-air then slowly pulled back the light blue curtain and immediately recognised her private chambers. Walking inside then turned back as the second door closed behind her, turned around once more and smiled.

She was evilly refined with the secrets of the palace and decided to use them—to her advantage. "So—soon it will be my time to _rule_." Tiyenese said to yourself, menacingly chuckled.

* * *

_**...The pyramid of Giza—Edfu...**_

Aseta, Merenese and Beltana finally arrived to the pyramid—waited to dismount their camels as when they quickly and comfort fully lowered themselves on the sand, allowing their riders to safely dismount from the saddles. Gratefully petted the camel's necks then walked to the entrance as the door opened then the high-priestess, Tetisheri welcomed her priestess's as they knelt down—greeting their holiness.

"_Welcome back_." Tetisheri whispery welcomed. "You're holiness, we have brought you—the great mother, Beltana." Aseta announced. Tetisheri silently gazed the cloak figure, standing behind them and waited as Beltana revealed herself—removing her cloak hood. Without further words spoken or breathless gasp, she quickly knelt and lowered her head then raised her head—softly said. "Welcome—wise one."

"_Please_—rise, I am no wiser than you." Beltana commented. "Anyone as the great mother of the great goddess—is always the wise, you're _Excellency_." Tetisheri corrected, gently.

Beltana softly smiled with gratitude and honor.

"Come—there is not much time to waste as the enemy is becoming stronger each day." Tetisheri stated, leading the way inside the pyramid. Following Aseta and Merenese inside the pyramid's tunnel until they reached the flowing watery temple within—one word escaped her lips in a soft whisper as she admired the temple. "_Wow_."

"Magnificent—isn't it?" Tetisheri commendably stated. "It sure is." Beltana answered, continued to admire the temple. "It was built in honor of Horus and Benu." Tetisheri replied, proudly.

"Horus and Benu? I thought they were only earth's majestic fliers?" Beltana commented. "They are but also honourable feathered creatures of two most favourable gods." Tetisheri answered, proudly smiled.

"Horus and Benu—the gods of healing physician and reincarnation, am I correct?" Beltana said. Tetisheri nodded and replied. "Yes, the falcon god of healing and fire bird—as known as the great Phoenix."

Beltana turned and gazed Tetisheri—with widen eyed glance then said, just above whisper. "_The phoenix_?"

Tetisheri nodded—both turned and gazed the two statues entwining eachother, within the centre of the flowing watery temple as a light of the sun, shone through the ceiling and upon the great white statues.

"_It has begun_." Tetisheri whispery commented.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter seventeen...**_

_**Well—enjoy that chapter or did you become more confused than ever. I understand you must be thinking, why didn't I reveal the secrets earlier or much sooner well like I have been trying to do as this saga—secrets are revealed later chapters as we go along. If all secrets were revealed in the first book then what is the point of that. It wouldn't be a story, now would it? **_

_**With each book as we go further, the plot thickens. More secrets are discovered and who will be the first to discover a certain imposter's disguise then rat out another? **_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

_**...back in Karnak—the Palace courtyard...**_

The blood-thirsting vampire craved and fantasized to sink her teeth into Tealana's blood-pumping pulse. Setna remained on the saddle as she watched Tealana dismount from hers and the Egyptian black stallion, led away. Just as when Tealana noticed that Setna's glares were alittle more—deep tranced stare, she grew slightly uncomfortable and said. "Is everything alright, Setna?"

"Of _course_, Tealana—everything is fine." Setna replied, lowly as she dismounted from the saddle—finally. The golden haired salamander, suspiciously glanced with a risen suspicious brow. Walking around the horse and horsemen—softly smiled as she held her arm, mid-air waiting patiently.

"Shall we return inside? You must be _famished_." Setna insisted and commented. Tealana nodded and softly smiled, placing her own arm upon Setna's and walked inside—together as they were followed by two guards.

_**...Meanwhile...**_

The Anpu guard carefully searched for the perfect and healthiest female as requested. Slowly walked along and looked through the dungeon bars—carefully observed each youthful female that would please his queen then suddenly, he had found the one that proved to be the perfect sacrifice.

"_Her_." He evilly smug, pointed to the chosen sacrifice. The door opened and two Anpu's barged in the cell, screams of the girls echoed within but went unheard. Even the plea's of one mother were ignored.

"_**La'—la', mish btaatee bint. Akhad ana badal, ma...Low samaHtee Akhad btaatee bint!**_" The flustered mother pleaded as she tried to hold her child within her tight, motherly embrace—only to be slugged across her jaw and have her young teen daughter, torn from her grasp.

"Omm—Omm Syria cried, fighting to break free from the Anpu's grasp but failed as she dragged out of the dungeon while the door slammed shut behind them. Taureta grasped the door bar with one hand as she held the other through the bars—shouting out, pleading for her daughter to be given back.

Her pleas and cry went on deaf ears—taking her arm back within as she turned and leaned against the door then slid down to the stone floor—silently sobbed. The other prisoners just kept to themselves as they were too afraid—to even try to help. Knowing that at any given time, their time will come and become either the next to be turned or the next waiting meal.

"_Oh great mother—hear my plea, save us." _Taureta tearfully prayed.

* * *

_**...Lenox city entrance...**_

Entering into Lenox, tracked the trace of the indictor's location toward the town's botanic garden.

Halting outside the botanic garden, turning the engines off then stepped off from their mechanical rides. Walking in the garden until found the device where it laid within a shallow dirt hole while his companions waited. Kneeling down, to pick up the GPS device then re-programmed it to indicate the last location before found in current position.

The under-cover assassin, smirked then stood and brushed past his followers—back to his motorcycle and glared the others, lowly instructively demanded. "Let's move."

Obediently returned back to their waiting motorcycles, revved their engines once more then followed. Speeding through traffic—speeding through the town to the next.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter eighteen...**_

_**Another short chappie—confused? What I could get on paper, sorry . Had a bad case of writing block and plus been terribly busy with my other fictions that desperately needed to be completed along with new ones that were giving me—dreadful migraines. The next book of this saga is coming soon, be sure to watch out for it as it is going to be one that might leave you speechless. **_

_**The red eclipse that is approaching—well, I shouldn't be telling the plot before getting to that just yet as that scene is going to be quite frightening. And why the red eclipse is so important to the queen but I will give one tiny lil hint. **_

_***evilly smiling, rubbing hands together and looking both sides around myself.* Actually, I'll make ya'll wait alittle longer. Hee hee. *Glancing from evilly smiling to wry gaze, slowly stepping backwards—SWOOSH!* **_

_**Oh crap—please don't chase me with pitchforks, machetes, guns or blowtorches—PLEASE! I plead, running. Don't forget to read and review. **_

_**English/egyptain translations**_

_**No—no, not my daughter. Take me instead, please don't take my daughter!—La'—la', mish btaatee bint. Akhad ana badal, ma...Low samaHtee Akhad btaatee bint!**_

_**Mother, mother—Omm, Omm.**_

_**Her—btaAha**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

_**...back in USA—Border of Franklin...**_

The peregrine falcon had flown across the blue/white skies, fast as his wings could carry him. Growing tired but continued on and pushed himself to go on, time was running out. Just as the bird sensed that he was getting close, a larger shadow had flown above him—silent.

Flapping his wings to see what was the shadow above him then discovered a bigger bird has targeted him as prey. Trying to fly as fast as he could, to escape the giant bold eagle's deadly talons that were designed to capture and kill.

Swooping down fast in the wind, then slightly leaned back to use his shredded deadly talons—only to miss. The peregrine falcon manage to escape the eagle's talons and defend against the giant feathered beast, slightly blinded it—which had given the falcon enough time to escape for safety.

The eagle squawked in agony as it was attacked by the very target that had chosen to become it's meal—then soon realised to more trouble than is worth. When finally regained it's sight and quickly looked about where the falcon disappeared then, followed as Horus was trying to reach for the canopy of the trees.

Swooping down once more, faster than before—Horus also swooped down.

Horus closed his eyes and went through the tree's canopy then resumed his flapping, fast as possible—it wasn't long til the eagle has also entered the tree's canopy and resumed chase. Circling around the trees, trying whatever means of escape—through entwined vines which didn't stop the eagle then in the distance, Horus saw an opportunity but will it be enough to finally be safe?

He only had one chance, flapping his wings faster and harder until he finally reached the entwined thorn branches then tightly laid both wings against his body and glided inside—the eagle followed only to receive gashes of the thorns then immediately flew away.

Horus perched on the thorn branch, spreading his feet apart—avoiding the thorns as he inhaled then exhaled air to slow his racing heartbeat. Waited within his safe-house until it was safe to venture out and continue his journey.

* * *

_**...back in South America—Amazonian River, In the medicine man's hut...**_

Neesa was resting as instructed after the fainting spell, she recently experienced and sitting beside her—Leonardo. He remained by her side, holding her hand within his own while the Amazonian shaman, chanted and waved an—what appeared an hand-made wooden healing rattle. Gently shaking it over her body until he found what was the cause of her sudden dispel faint as it seemed strange to him.

Joseph returned and stood beside the wary blue clad terrapin, grasped his shoulder reassuringly and softly inquired. "Did you get some sleep?"

Leo shook his head. Joseph sighed breathlessly and softly suggested the terrapin. "Come, you need your rest."

Leo raised his head, faced the taller Latino man and nodded then turned back to his wife—gently, lovingly brushed a tender kiss upon her knuckles then gently placed her hand down and followed Joseph out of the hut. The shaman continued to try and do what he could.

* * *

_**...Few hours later...**_

As Nahuel walked by the shaman's hut—he saw that Neesa was up, _awake_. The Amazonian shaman gave Neesa a small bowl of fresh fruit. She politely accepted the fruit and slowly ate to replenish her energy.

"Neesa, la casa de los establos y se han completado." Nahuel said. "Ok, mal estar ahi un minuto." Neesa replied, nodding. Nahuel returned the nod and left the hut.

Handing the bowl back to the shaman, placing her hand together and graciously said with gratitude. _"Gracias_."

"Bienvenido gran diosa madre." The shaman replied, softly smiled. Neesa glanced the shaman with a slightly risen confused brown then immediately returned smile—slowly walked to the door of the hut, stopped and turned, gently glanced over her shoulder. The shaman nodded—returning the nod and walked out the shaman's dwelling.

Breathed deeply, filling her lungs once more then decided to go and see how the construction is progressing. Zahra trotted towards Neesa and rubbed against her mistress, showing her affection. Neesa smiled, knelt down—wrapped her around the golden cat's shoulders and hugged her close then faced the cat with warm gaze, gently running her fingers through the large cat's fur.

As she stood up, a soft neigh—sounded behind her. Turning around, faced the beautiful stallion standing behind her as he was accompanied by the villager. Neesa admired the majestic animal and curiously wondered, could this horse resemble the mysterious wild white stallion that offered his back, all those years ago?

Raising her hand, furthering opening her palm and waited—the stallion, sniffed her scent then snorted and neighed again. Neesa lowly hmmphed as she was told, he is meant for her.

"Enfermedad, que es para usted. Un regalo de los dioes."

"Gracias." Neesa thanked, softly smiled and kindly accepted the reins. Leading the stallion to the river and allowed him to drink some of the fresh cool, spring. Gently petted his neck and softly said. _"So—are you the same stallion, that helped me?"_

No response. Sighed with disappointment, waited til the stallion had its fill of water then led to the cottage construction—Joseph was doing finally adjustments when he saw in the corner of his eye and quickly ran to Neesa, worriedly concerned. "Neesa, what are you doing up? You should be resting!"

"I'm ok, stop worrying Jose. You'd grow old faster." Neesa assured, giggled. Joseph softly smiled and softly giggled then wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Come here, smartie." Joseph playfully commented. Neesa giggled.

"Jose, it is complete." The villager said.

"Alright, be right there." Joseph replied, following the villager back to the stable.

"Ready to see your new home?" Joseph asked. Neesa smiled, nodded and replied. "You know I am."

Joseph returned the smile and covered her eyes, guiding her to the cottage then slowly removed his hands. "Welcome home, Deiveta." Joseph welcomed, softly.

Neesa marvelled the cottage and the stable. Zahra immediately bolted inside to investigate the dwellings as Neesa followed in after. The stallion was led to the stable and then quickly settled.

"Gracias Jose." Neesa thanked, hugging her friend. "Enfermedad, Neesa. Enfermedad." He whispered.

* * *

_**...Back in USA—Franklin...**_

Horus slowly ventured out from his thorny sanctuary and when immediately felt safe once again, he resumed his journey—flying high in the clouds once more. Flying fast as possible until he finally reaches the ranch.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter nineteen...**_

_**Translations**_

_**Gracias—thankyou  
Enfermedad—Welcome**_

Enfermedad, que es para usted. Un regalo de los dioes—Welcome, great mother goddess. He is a gift of the gods.

Neesa, la casa de los establos y se han completado—Neesa, the cottage is complete.

Ok, mal estar ahi un minuto—Ok, I'll be there in a minute.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**...Back at the ranch—in the nursery—Dreamscape...**_

Cradling Akila and Masuki within his embrace, gently rocked—back and forth. Akila slept soundly, sucking upon her tiny fist while Masuki leaned upon her (adopted) grandfather's shoulder. The concerned grand-parent, sensed the wryly sorrow. "What is it, _child_?" He concerningly inquired. "Where's mama and papa?" masuki replied.

"They will be back, _soon_." He softly assured. Masuki lowered her eyes, sighed as she stated, slightly above whisper. "_It may be too late_."

The old man wryly gazed upon the sea-green terrapin youngling, softly queried. _"What do you mean by that?"_

Masuki raised her head, gazed the old man and replied, with a deep husky eering tone followed by a monstrous toothy grin. "_Well, let me show you—Ojisan." _

Master Wong glared with scarce widen gaze quickly cradled Akila, protectively as he defensively shoved Masuki away and then tried to escape as the door slammed shut and locked. Breathed heavily, wryly shuddered as he slowly turned around—worriedly glared at the demonic terrapin, evilly grinning as she slowly walked towards him.

"Do you think, you can _escape_?" Raising her hand and clutched close as if around his throat then slightly leaned her head to the side and threw him to the wall above the bed head. Groaned as he impacted with the wall then fell upon the mattress, trying to avoid harming Akila within the process which what he didn't know that Akila was—been held by another, standing the shadows of the room. "_So_—this is the great Pharaoh, Ammon. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Excellency_." A female demonic voice stated.

"_Who are you_? **Show yourself**!" he huskily demanded. Stepping out from the shadows, revealing herself. "No—No. _This can not be_."

"What is it, _father_. Don't you recognise me?" Demonic Tealana said. "You will not have her. I'll kill you." Master Wong warned.

"I do not _think_ so. Besides, what kind of father would that make you to be if you do _that_?" Demonic Tealana told him, evilly glared. "The kind that will do what is right to save your _soul_." He replied. "And how are you gonna do that, if you can't even protect yourself—let alone the _child_." The demonic fiend stated, pulling back the cape back—cradling Akila within her arm embrace.

Master Wong gazed confused, quickly looked down and lifted the blanket—unknowingly when he lifted the blanket, the sound of suckling became clearer—frighteningly _sinister_. When soon realised, he disgustedly glared down upon the ugly demonic slug that slowly fed upon his flesh.

Tried to fend off the slug but the harder he tried, the weaker he'd become and felt the teeth sink deeper into his flesh. The demonic Tealana walked to his side, evilly smug. "Don't worry, I will take good care of the _child_."

"Neesa will s-stop _you_." He stammeredly stated. Leaning down, close enough to whispery reply. "_I'm counting on it_." Stepped back and turned around then before disappearing in the shadows, she orderly commanded over her shoulder. "_Kill him_."

"With _pleasure_, my queen." The demonic terrapin youngling answered, sinisterly grinned. Glaring the helpless man, as she slowly walked beside him—trailing her sharp nails along the covers until they reached the skin of his forehead. "_Ready to die_?"

"We all m-must _die_ sometime—but death is only the _beginning_." Master Wong answered, gaspily. "Hmmph." She snorted then ran her terrapin talons towards his throat. Suddenly, it all went white.

_**...end of dreamscape...**_

Master Wong opened his eyes, looked around and saw that Masuki was soundly asleep on the bed. Akila slightly scurried within his embrace, sensed the old man's wryly distress and nearly wailed but immediately quietened as she was shushed, reassuringly.

Returning back to sleep, soon she felt safe once more. He wryly sighed and slowly stood up, then walked to the crib and gently placed his infant grand-child within, pulling the covers over her. Turning back, wryly gazed upon his other grand-daughter with worrying fear of what will come.

Leaned his head back for a second, sighed then went to the window—gazed out and softly said. "Be careful, daughter. Be _careful_."

Just as when he was about to walk away from the window, Master Wong heard an tiredly voice call out. Gazing out the window once more, trying to see what or whom called him—searching around the house below then suddenly saw a small object coming closer. Unable to make what it could be then the cry for help called out again.

'_**Help me please—my wings can not carry me any longer. Help me.'**_

"Oh _dear_." Master Wong whispery exclaimed, pushing the window further open then raised his hand and mentally called for the powers of the wind. A gentle breeze whirled in the sky and carefully aided the tired creature and floated his tiny feathered body towards and through the bedroom window until laid carefully as precious china.

He smiled and whispered to the wind, thanking for the assistance. "_Thankyou." _

The peregrine falcon huffed and panted, filling his lungs—trying to calm himself from the stress before he may collapse from exhaustion. Sitting beside the tiny animal, softly shushed as he softly petted then suddenly something remarkable happened. Unknowingly that he had the power to heal, his hand glowed brightly like the golden sun—the falcon was calm and breathing easier, much _easier_. Staring at his hand, astonished and innocently confused. "What just _happened_?" he wondered.

'You have healed me with your gift. One that you never knew, you had.' Horus telepathically spoke. Looking around, wondering if someone else was in the room that may be invisible then gazed upon the falcon once more when he heard him, speak (well, mentally telepathically spoke).

'You can do what your daughter, Neesa is able to do. You just never knew it. And now, you do. Will you continue to use it for good use?' Horus said. "Who are you? Who sent you? How do you know my daughter?" Master Wong asked, unsure.

'You are the son of Queen Zalika.' Horus reminded.

"_Horus?"_

'At your service, _Majesty_.' Horus stated, honourably bowed.

* * *

_**...Back in Edfu...**_

Standing out on the balcony of the pyramid, admiring the majestic scenery of the sandy dunes—taking a deep breathe and closed her eyes then a memory of her past quickly flashed before her eyes.

Leaning upon the stone balcony rail, clutching her fist tight and slightly breathed heavily. Tetisheri walked out, carrying a chalice. "Beltana—here, you must be de-hydrated. Care to have some water?"

"Thankyou, Tetisheri." Beltana softly thanked as she took the chalice. Tetisheri saw her hand and quickly stepped back. "What is the matter, my dear?" Beltana asked.

"_Nothing_—nothing at all. I'll be back momentarily, _excuse_ me." Tetisheri replied, walking away then pushed upon the torch hanger and disappeared in the secret passage door.

Drinking the cool water, breathed softly then dropped the chalice and held upon her abdomen. Her clothes tore, shredder as she transformed into giant beast—leaned back and howled to the full moon that rose in the dark Egyptian sky.

Then the wolf sniffed the air, lowly snarled with pleasure as she followed the sweet sensual scent to the wearer. Stealthing through the corridors overshadowed with darkness, partly lit with burning torches. Suddenly, overheard footsteps approaching from behind—quickly climbed above and waited until whom followed. As the young priestess walked by, carrying a torch—unknowing that she was targeted prey by the waiting, hungry beast that hid above her.

Stopping for a second as all the sudden, a suspicious sound disturbed her. Slowly turned around and stimulated the torch to light the darkness and see what clang with the stone pavement. Seeing nothing that appeared suspicious, let alone hid among the shadows within of the dark corridor—continued on, assuming to be alone. The wolf dropped down, landed on her feet then stealthy followed the unaware priestess.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile—in the sacrificial chamber...**_

Syria was prepared in white virginal robes and taken to the sacrificial chamber, walking to the stone table as if she chose to do what is expected. Laid carefully then the anpu priest walked to her side and placed his clawed hand over her eyes as he held the other, openly waited to retrieve the Athame.

The large sacrificial knife, gently placed within his palm—then the anpu priest slit the young girl's throat, allowing the blood to flow into the bowl waiting beneath the stone table.

Draining the young girl of every warm drop then only one command was given. "Dispose of this and tell the queen that we are now, ready to _begin_."

Both the demonic winged cobra and the vampiric maiden bowed, doing as they were commanded. The vampiric maid left the chamber while the demonic winged cobra lifted the body then carried outside—throwing the dead girl to the savaging hyenas, waiting to be fed.

The pack began fighting over the given fresh body of flesh before beginning to eat til nothing was left. The demon smug then slithered, disappearing in the halls of the stone corridor.

* * *

_**...In the royal dining room...**_

Setna sat, watching Tealana eat her meal while she drank from her chalice—containing warm blood. Not facing the messenger as she listened and smug, waving her hand—wordlessly sent the messenger away then softly said to Tealana. "Would you like some—_wine, my dear?_"

"I don't drink—wine." Tealana answered, abruptly and suddenly wary. "You'd like this wine. It is made from the best grown fruits in all of Egypt." Setna told her, assuringly but also manipulatively. Tealana replied softly but hid her sudden wryly suspicions. "_Ok_. Just one glass."

"Of _course_, one glass—shall we?" Setna answered, smugly as she stood up and walked to her side then held her hand out—waiting to be grasped. Accepting her hand, then led out of the room.

"Where are we going, Setna?" Tealana asked, suspiciously. "It is a surprise, Tealana." Setna softly replied. "_It is a surprise."_

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty...**_

_**Hmm...What does this mean? The blood moon has risen or has it? **_

_**Read and review...until next time...tootles. **_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

_**...**__**back in South America, Amazonian river—the cottage...**_

The lovers laid within each other's embrace, lovingly gazed into each other's eyes—lovingly shared their bodies after since physically distant. Leo entangled his fingers through his wife's red locks, warmly smiled. Neesa lowly, abruptly sighed as she closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips upon Leo's then rose from the soft hay.

While she dressed, Leo leaned upon his elbow—watching. She turned and caught her husband's admiring gaze then queried, purring. "What are you looking at, tiger?"

"You—you are so _beautiful_." Leo commendably purred, smiled.

She returned the smile, knelt down and leaned her forehead upon his. _"We should get back for the others." _Neesa whispery suggested.

"Kay, when would you like to leave?" Leo whispered, softly. "As soon as you are ready." She whispery answered with a soft smile followed by a soft kiss upon his forehead. Before they could stand, the sound of loud purring was so close as if it was upon them—almost smothering their air space.

Softly glance upon the large golden feline, continued purring—both smiled and gently petted the cat. Returned their gazes to eachother then stood up—held both hands up, waiting to grasp her lovers as Zahra sat closely beside them. Leo hesitatingly asked just above whisper. "Wait—what 'bout telling Joseph?"

"He always knows." She assured him, tenderly. Then closed her eyes, breathed deeply then exhaled slowly and strongly concentrated, as they teleported back to the ranch. Within the stables, Leo glance at his wife—marvelled and amazed how lucky he is to have, such a beautiful and talented partner.

* * *

_**...upstairs—(Leo's and Neesa's bedroom)...**_

While the children slept, soundly and safe—Master Wong and Horus conversed, almost whispery. The peregrine falcon explained that he was also great healer but not as high as his daughter would reach.

"So—what you are telling me." Sighly panted, leaning one hand upon his forehead. "Even though, I have certain _gifts._ Then why is it, that I am walking the earth for the last 5,000 years while my love is murdered. My daughters stolen to be experimented upon—which one physically changed while the other didn't but she is meant to rise up for a much higher purpose? When will this happen? Is there more that I should know about?" Master Wong statedly said, widely gazed the falcon.

The falcon sighed, lowered his head and closed his eyes for a second the opened again as he raised his head, facing the awaiting immortal. 'Everything you know—was meant to happen and, is going to come true also—'

"Also—Also what? I already have asked once and I will ask again. Should there be anything else that I must know." He dementedly inquired. 'If you—' sigh softly. 'You will be killed if go in battle with the enemy.' Horus replied, telepathically.

"Killed?" Raising both hands, grasping his head—glared out the window then abruptly turned back with a disbelieving glance. "I will be killed? _How_?" he said, gaspily and confusedly.

'Kauket will run-through her jaggered-edge sword through your chest then viciously retrieved it out. Afterwards, tear out your heart then burn you at the stake.' Horus explained.

Horrifically glanced the falcon, silently gasped as he covered his mouth—never knowing the end he wished to have would be a fatal one. 'I'm so sorry, my liege.' Horus apologised.

"No—no, don't apologise. Not the end as I have expected but I do wish for death and be with my beloved, Beltana once again." He sobbed softly. 'If I may, your excellency—Beltana is closer than you realise.'

"_What_? _That is not possible_. _Where is she_?" He confusedly whispered. 'I should not have told you.'

"Where is she? Tell me!" he lowly hissed almost grasping the bird within his clutches. 'You must understand, sire. The mistress, is not ready to return just _yet_.'

"Return? What do you mean, return?"

'I mean, the mistress is also has her destiny to fulfil just as you have yours.'

Suddenly realising, breathed inhaling and exaltedly—that very same comforting words had made him remembered of what he was meant to do as he had forgotten. "I know what I must do, now."

Silently perched close by, not responding as he listened. "It is time."

The falcon smiled, fluttered to his shoulder and gazed out the window—watching Leonardo and Neesa emerge from the stables. "How am I going tell her?"

'I believe, you may not have to.'

"What do you mean, Horus?"

'The high-priestess of Edfu will come for her, very _soon.' _

"_Tetisheri? _She will be coming_—here?" _

'_No, not til after all is relocated in the Amazonian forest also—while within, another identity is to be revealed with a secret.' _

Gazed upon the falcon, with wryly confused glance and whispery stated—raised the brow. "_A secret? _What secret? How many more secrets that must be discovered?"

'This one, you'd would want to reveal.'

"What does the secret reveal?"

'You mean—whom?'

Master Wong gazed with widen glance then turned, assuming it may be Neesa then Horus shaking his head, saying. 'No, it is another. One you least expected—_ever_.'

Wryly glanced the bird, then immediately realised but still disbelieved it could be. "No, it couldn't be."

'We all have a role to play, sire—and most of us, don't have a choice. You of all, know this—better than _anyone_.'

"What is it, am I suppose to do?" Master Wong said, unsure and felt trapped. 'Unmask her—or it will be the world. You must unveil the truth, before it is too _late_. Do it the sake of your grand-children, _sire_.'

The old man, turned and gazed upon each of his grand-daughters—sleeping soundly and safe then also thought of his other grand-children, both biological and adopted. 'What have you decided?'

"To do what is to be done—and protect my family. Who is the imposter?"

'You know her all—too well.'

No response, nodding agreeable.

* * *

_**...In the stables...**_

**Neesa collapsed from the energy draining exhaustion, the blue clad terrapin hurried to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Neesa!" he cried. **

"**I am alright—just slightly light-headed." She whispered, warmly smiled. "Neesa, you literally collapsed." Leo told her, wryly. "I'll be ok, just give me a minute." Neesa assured softly. "I will be strong again, shortly." **

**He gazed her with wryly concerned as he softly nodded and quickly laid his forearm underneath her legs and bridal carried her, gently. "Promise me one thing, my love." **

"**Anything." **

"**Don't scare me like that." **

"**I promise, watashi n ai shimas."**

**...**

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-one...**_

_**I know this is a short chappie. From now on, this instalment will begin to get slow—real slow. Also, has the old man actually discovered the truth and does he have the power to unveil the imposter's disguise? Or will he fail and get placed in the infirmary or in the shaman's medicine hut? Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

_**...Down in the corridor—Mikey and Tealana's room...**_

Curiously wondered if the turquoise skinned terrapin, is asleep or not. Looking over her shoulder, without moving a single muscle that could disturb the comfortable sleeping terrapin, gently removing his hand away from her body then quietly rose from the bed. Silently dressed in the deep orange sleeveless dress, leaving the room and went to the twin's room. Stood over them as they slept, parting her lips slightly and slowly ran her tongue along her pearly white teeth, hungrily.

Raising one hand, opening her fingers and as she slowly lowered her hand, her nails grew longer—sharper. Lowering her now, clawed hand towards the sleeping terrapin child and hungrily wondered what would the child may taste like when finally sink her teeth into her flesh.

Almost touching the terrapin child's skin, her nails quickly retracted as she sensed someone was coming to the room. Changing her tantic, presenting herself an loving wary mother in case of been discovered. The footsteps drew closer then the door opened as a soft voice inquired, offering. "Would like some green tea?"

"That would be lovely, Elise."

"You ok?" Elissia inquired, wryly glanced. "Just little concerned." Imposter Tealana replied.

"Concerned? About what?" Elissia wondered, confusedly. "_Nothing_, let's go downstairs." She answered, softly—leading the way.

Walking down the corridor, then downstairs—silently stood in the shadows of the opened doorway. Master Wong stood watching both the Imposing daughter walked with Elissia then turned, softly gazed the falcon—gently perching upon his right shoulder. Saying nothing—softly nodded. Horus flew out the way he came, not ready to reveal his presence—just yet but will remain close as he is needed for one last mission. Watched the bird leave his shoulder and out the window, softly smiled as he turned to face the staircase—the smile disappeared as when he realised, this is getting becoming serious—faster, sooner than expected.

Looking back in the room, gazed upon the children one last time as he reached for the door handle and whispery prayed before closing the door behind him then silently followed after elissia and the imposing intruder.

_**...Kitchen...**_

Tealana sat by the table while elissia prepared the water and grabbed the cups with the tea bags, sugar and honey. Placing the kettle upon the stove and lit it. While waiting for the water to boil, elissia quickly prepared the tea in the cups with the sugar and two squeezes of honey.

Growing impatient, lightly tapped her fingers upon the table as she kept her nails withdrawn to avoid any conflict or suspicion. Unknowingly that another is planning to unveil her disguise. Turning back to see, only to see a empty corridor opening then continued waited for the promised tea.

Three minutes later...The kettle brewed until it finally begun whistling, standing by as she fiddled with the tea bag—tried the best she could, to control the trembling of her fingers. "Are you ok? Do you need some help?" Imposter Tealana offered, softly.

"I'm ok." elissia answered, as she heard laughter. Assumedly thought it may be Raph and Mona mucking' about. Then felt something, strange—unable to explain it, but obeyed and followed her gut instinct. Quickly looked out the kitchen window and saw in surprise, a huge smile grew—tugging gently the rims of her lips, followed with an widen eyed happy glance.

Dropping the spoon in the sink then rushly bolted out the kitchen then out the door. Imposter tealana sat, watched elissia ran out of the room—confusedly glanced then quickly knew immediately recognising the familiar energy and smelt the horrid stench, belonging to the only animal is known to fear.

Footsteps slowly drew closer, once more followed by a low husky voice. "Tealana, morning."

"It is early afternoon, _father_." Tealana answered, trying to remain subtle. The old man glanced softly at the golden haired salamander, slyly smirked—showing that he is not easily fooled, now his eyes are open. This made her suddenly suspicious and wryly uncomfortable but remained to calm.

"Is everything alright,_ daughter_?" he asked, searching in the refrigerator then closed the door when had found what he wanted.

"Fine—just little tired and hungry."

"Eat _something_—here, eat this?" he told her, placing a plate—carrying a bloody piece of rump steak. She hungrily glared the bloody meat, trying very hard to conceal her desire of licking the blood—wish not to be discovered but may already had.

Pushing the plate away, expressing an disgusted expression and whiningly said. "Ew, gross. Ain't that meant to be cooked, first?"

"Of course, it should but then if you prefer it bloody rare—shouldn't have a problem."

"Well, yeah if you were a monster." She replied, pushing her chair out then left the room—disappearing round the corner. He was not convinced that what he had seen was truthful, still determined to get down the bottom of it as his gut instincts were telling him. 'Don't give up, she is not whom as believed to be.'

* * *

_**...Meanwhile, outside...**_

"Neesa! Leo! You're back! That was fast?" Elissia cried, happily and confused at the same time. The large feline cautiously rushed past Leo's side, as he continued carrying Neesa within his strong arm embrace while Zahra ran and prepared to leap upon Elissia. "Zahra, no. Don't you dare! No—no. Oaf! Zahra!" elissia giggled as she received slobbers and head butt cuddles from the large cat. Elissia smiled, scratched the large feline's head and said as the cat purred. "I missed ya too, girl."

Both Neesa and Leo watched Elissia and Zahra bond, the blue clad gently placed his wife down without saying a word. Gently draped his arm around her waist, standing behind her, softly nuzzled in her hair—Neesa lovingly reached up and cupped his bald head, murmuringly purred.

"Get a room, you two." Elissia suggested, playfully expressed in disgust. Both giggled then replied. "You're just _jealous._"

"Am not jealous, Neesa!"

"Sure, sure you're not elissia." Neesa jokingly replied. "_Whatever_." Elissia answered, with an humph expression. Neesa softly smiled and giggled. "Where the children?" Leo asked, concerningly. "I assume they are sleeping. Everyone has been—_weird_." Elissia replied.

"Weird? What you mean—_weird_?" Leo wondered, wryly. Neesa raised her brow, concerningly but said nothing just pulled away then rushed inside. The blue clad rushed inside, after his wife while elissia watched them before she could answer—scratching her head then looked down the large feline, sitting beside her. "Was it something I said?"

Zahra shrugged her shoulders and walked away, taking refuge within her favorite tree—she missed so. 'Hmph.' Elissia hmmphed as she shrugged her shoulders then followed inside.

* * *

_**...Back in Edfu...**_

Emerging from the secret passage, carrying a silver arrow and bow with a dagger. The high-priestess slowly walked down the stairs, kept constant vigilance as she may be killed—unknowingly and unexpectedly become jumped upon.

Tightening her grasp upon the bow, readied the arrow to be shot into the beast. Not wanting to kill Beltana but have to do what is expected to protect herself and her followers.

Breathing heavily, and huskily with every step—closer to wherever the beast could be hiding, waiting to pounce. As she finally took the last step, Tetisheri noticed that light trail had become dark—and the sounds of bone crushing had disturbed her. Quickly loosen the bow and held within her left hand as she raised her other, commanding the torches to re-light once more.

As the staircase was finally lit, Tetisheri prepared to defend as she had disturbed the beast—glared upon with the bloody covered, bare tooth snarl. Pulling the arrow, aiming the sharp silver flint weapon, towards to the least vulnerable spot—avoiding killing the beast as more questions needed to be answered.

The black werewolf, snarled and growled—slowly taking one step towards the fresh prey. Sweat run down her cheek, slightly trembled as she tried not to make a fatal mistake when finally releasing the arrow.

Took a deep breath, pulled the arrow further—the wolf attacked. Releasing the arrow, quickly then leaped out of the way as the wolf fell, with a loud yelp escaping her lips.

Quickly retrieved another, prepared to fire—walked closer, quite slowly and watched for the wolf's movements as it appeared to be on-conscious then begun to bleed out from the wound.

Loosening the weapon once more, then knelt down as a stampede of feet—ran towards her side. "Priestess—You alright?" Merenese worriedly asked. "I'm _fine_. Where were _you_?" Tetisheri replied, glaring her priestess guardians. "We were outside, patrolling the perimeter—_Excellency_." Aseta answered, abruptly.

"What happen? Where's—" Merenese begun then quickly stopped, the second she saw the body, knelt down beside her. Couldn't hold back the tears; lifting the mutilated, half eaten body up within her embrace—whispery called her name, sobbingly. "_Ani_, Oh Ani."

Burying her face into her deceased lover's neck, gravely sobbed. Aseta, gently assured her sister's shoulder—whispery said her condolences. _"I'm so sorry, Merenese." _

Looking to her shoulder, pulling away then glared towards the beast—laying on-conscious. Placing Ani's body down gently, retrieved her dagger then made her way to the beast's side—Tetisheri speedily stood in the way, barring Merenese's way.

"_Move, priestess." _she huskily growled. "I will not allow you _pass_." Tetisheri told her, continued barring the path. "Move aside, Ani must be _avenged_." Merenese growled again. "I understand but if you do that, all is _lost_." Tetisheri replied.

Merenese glared the high priestess, Shockley—gazed over her shoulder then back to Tetisheri, gazing into her deep dark earthy pools and immediately realised. "_No._" Shaking her head, disbelieving as she stepped back and then dropped the dagger then dropped to the floor herself, and grievingly sobbed. _"No—no, it couldn't be. Please, tell me it can't be true?"_

No verbal response was given, just a grieving glance.

Merenese understood what it meant, covered under the stream of warm tears running down her cheeks—couldn't hold back the heartache within, any longer. Leaning her head back then let the loud, devastating cry escape her lips.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-two...**_

_**Hmm...what do you think? **_

_**Eight more chapters then the epilogue with an author at the end of the last chapter as a teaser summary of what is going to happen in the next instalment. *rubbing hand together, sinisterly smirking and looking around, wryly.* in the next one, things will get revealed quicker and little more openly. Who will become what? How and when will it all happen? **_

_**Also, how long before it ends so the prophesised tale shall begin. Will she overcome the challenges or fail? What would you do, if forced to do what is must be done? Would you accept the destiny that was written in stone, far longer before you even existed? **_

_**Decisions...decisions, what to do and how to accept what is expect of you? **_

_**I'll tell ya'll now, if it were me—I'd fight to have a future that I wish not what everyone or a prophecy wants or expects. Freedom is a choice that everyone should always have. Freewill, can never be broken—ever! **_

_**. Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

_**...Back at the vampire's lair—sacrificial chamber...**_

"Eopeii." Coptos called. "Speak Coptos." Eopeii answered, keeping his back to the vampiric slave. "The queen is approaching the chambers with her guest." He finally answered.

The cobra priest smug then demanded, instructively. "Shape shift. _Quickly._"

All anpu guards and other cobra priests did as commanded, shape shifted into their humanly forms to avoid suspicions as the ritual is not _yet,_ complete. Taking a deep breathe to fill their lungs as they were feeling, disgraced to disguised as humans until given instructions to reveal themselves when the final moment of red eclipse wanes.

"Is the chalice ready?" Eopeii asked. "Yes, my liege." Priest utet answered, holding the chalice. Eopeii smiled, grinningly and took the chalice—nodded as his priest bowed and stepped back.

Holding the chalice up in the air, mentally commanded for the powers of darkness to be empowered within the blood and chalice—as this will be the offering to chosen, whom will become the co-counterpart queen of darkness.

Chanting retentively until the chalice had changed from a cold silver to a warm gold steel—steamed, brewery. "It is finally ready." Eopeii stated, looking to his left and nodded.

The disguised anpu guard nodded and went in search for the Kauket. "What if she don't drink it, sire?" Utet wondered, wryly. "If she don't, then we are doomed as the sister will come for us."

Utet gulped in wary fear. "Don't worry, she don't know where we are, let alone don't know if her sister is actually missing—_yet_." Uga told Utet.

Sighed with relief, breathed softly. "Thank hell for that."

"Yes, thank _hell_ for that." Uga replied.

Walking down the corridors, tealana was feeling—slightly unbalanced. "_Tealana_? Are you alright, my _sweet_."

"What did you call me?" Tealana replied, slightly disorientated. "I didn't say anything, Tealana." Setna lied. "Yes you did, I heard you." Tealana confirmed, stammeredly. "You seem under the weather, let me get the servants to take you back to bed with a glass of cool _water_." Setna suggested as she was interrupted, when calling forth for servants.

"No, I'm alright." Tealana quickly said. Softly grinned, hiding the evil smug—waved the servant away then continued on. Coptos approached them, giving the waiting report. "My queen. The ceremony is ready, they are waiting for you."

Nodding softly, answering then waved commandingly. "We'll be there." Setna replied. Tealana listened but unsure of the language spoken as it seemed _familiar_ to her. Recalling once that her sister and father spoke in tongue beside Japanese dialogue—could this be, the language of her ancestors? Or could it much **older**?

Unable to make sense of it as her head begun to hurt, trying to figure it out—wondered to herself, could it be the wine that she had consumed earlier? If so, what was it? Unable to find the answer to the questions she sought.

Her sight was beginning to blur as she walked down the corridor, holding Setna's arm for support but she seemed fine as nothing had affected her senses—since she too, had drank the wine. Only if it was wine and hoped it was not something else.

Slowly walked in the opened doors where a group of men and women, dressed in white and gold robes—stood around, quietly as they were waiting for something but what?

"What is—what is this?" Tealana breathlessly stammered. "This is the purification room, where all must be cleansed with essential flower oils and rose oil." Setna lied, grinningly smug.

Staring at Setna through her blurry vision—led to, what appears to be stone bath filled with hot steaming water, and floating lilies. (this is only a illusion.) Gently and carefully undressed by female servants then led in the water. Closing her eyes, absorbing the heat of steam as she slowly turned around, then saw—him_, waiting_.

How she missed him so, erotically licked her lips as she glared the muscles of his arms—leading up to his shoulders then gazed into the deep blue pools and smiled. Her heart fluttered, beated faster with every racing beat. Gazing deeply in his eyes as she walked towards the bath and slowly stepped down in the water then raised her arms up and out, wanting to embrace her terrapin husband as she had missed him terribly.

Draping his muscled arms around her petite, feminine frame—holding her close and warmly smiled, brushed her hair back from her cheek—deepening the gaze into her eyes then kissed her lips. Draping her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss and pleasurably moaned with every gentle, loving caress and nuzzle.

The hologram figure, stood behind had disappeared as Tealana embraced with the assumed terrapin, believing with her eyes.

"_Oh Mikey, how I missed you so_." Tealana whispered, sobbingly. "I missed you too."

While the others watched, their queen used all the powers of darkness to disguise herself and made love to Tealana as she was believing the illusion. Parting away for a second as the chalice was handed to them, warmly smiled—lovingly rubbed noses and gave the chalice, offering the beverage.

"Here—_drink_."

Tealana smiled, accepted the chalice then slowly drank and suddenly stopped. "What is it? It has a strange taste." Tealana wryly asked. "It is wine, red grapefruit wine. The best of all Egypt. Drink please, for _me_."

Tealana didn't argue or she didn't disobey the gesture, continued drinking the remainder of what is assumed to be wine. As the last drop was finally consumed, tealana begun to feel different inside and out.

The pupils of her eyes, quickly dilated and brightened, her skin grew lighter than normal but slowly dropped in temperature as her heart begun to beat faster. "My love, are you alright?"

Tealana didn't verbally respond, softly nodded and kissed the illusion of Mikey once more then softly laid her head upon his shoulder, closed her eyes. Tealana had fallen asleep, holding her as much possible while the Anpu's guards were finally able to transform back in their true forms and aid the queen's chosen counterpart. Carrying Tealana to the table, dressing her in the white robes while Kauket could finally be herself, once again then dried and dressed in her queen robes.

"The ritual is complete." Priest Utet stated. "Not _quite_." Kauket told him. "There is one stage of transformation that must be completed before the red Clipsal moon wanes." Priest Eopeii said, stepping up behind the queen.

Brushing her long, cold vampiric fingers against her cheek and evilly smirked. "_Yes, _one more then time for world domination shall _begin._ Prepare as there is not much time, we have alot to do. Begin assembling my army, we attack in 60 days."

"60 Days? Why so far out before attacking, my queen." Eopeii asked, confusedly. "Do you challenge my authority and judgement, _**priest**_?" Kauket hissed, snarling glared.

"No—no my queen, _never_."

"Good. Assemble the army and capture as many fresh warriors that can be—converted into more of _us._" Kauket insensitively ordered. "Yes my queen." He answered, bowing.

Kauket left the chamber, followed tealana as she was carefully carried to her room—where she can rest until awakes then the next stage of the transformation is finally completed.

Pleasingly smug, licked her lips as she imagining of tasting Tealana's blood with desiring bloodlust that coursed through her own veins, hearing her pulse pump faster has erotic the vampiric queen further as she waited for the possible moment to finally sink those pearly white vampiric teeth into the neck of her chosen co-queen counterpart.

"My liege." Uat called, bowing. "Raise, Uat." Kauket commanded, gently. "Forgive me for this, is she really the one?" Uat cautiously wondered. Kauket gently lifted her head, with her fingertips then replied softly. "Yes, our queen—Tuaa, has returned to us."

Uat bowed, smiled and crawled away, disappearing in the darkness as Uarseken stepped out of the shadows and lowly queried. "Do you think, it is wise to announce before she is actually the queen, you have searched for all these years?"

"Tell me something _Uarseken_. How long have you served me?" Kauket asked, keeping her back to the anpu demon and waited for a reply. "As long I can remember, _highness_." He answered. "Do you wish, to continue to serve me?"

"Yes, my queen."

"_Good_." Kauket replied, viciously turned and harshly grasped his throat, fastly rammed him into the stone wall then lifted him from the floor—choking him. "Now, if you have something else to say. Say it now before I break your windpipe, _slave_."

Clawing at her hand, digging into his throat but unable to escape while trying to breathe or speak—only thing he could do was, nod or shake his head. Kauket released him, dropping her vampiric blood slave to the floor, gasping for air.

"Now, never question my authority in the future or I will send you to the _hyenas_." Kauket hissed. "_F-forgive_ me, my queen." Uarseken gaspily pleaded.

Kauket evilly smiled her vampiric smile then turned, continued through the corridors then disappearing in the darkness. Rubbing his throat, pushing himself and gasped for air—praying for freedom and not to be no one's blood flunky, had grown tired of been constantly weak all the same time with every bite and drain of his blood taken from his body then watch the bites, heal up as they were nothing then become terrible scars.

The poor horrible looking young man, had trouble remembering whom he was—unable to remember of his life when only as a young boy, when he was found in the alley streets of Cairo. Unable to remember if he was snatched from his family or found as an orphan—it seemed harder to remember the more he tried.

So many things he had witnessed, so many things he had endured and so many things, he felt incredibly guilty for what he was forced to do. Praying it would end, praying it would be forgiven as he was given no choice to survive and prayed that he would be given sanctuary when the war would finally come.

Question is, would he be easily forgiven or destroyed like the others? Either way, _death_ would come as an blessing to what he had witnessed, endured and done to those around him. Death would be an blessing as it is the only way out to finally escape—_forever. _

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-three...**_

_**Now, we have met a blood vampire familiar known as Uarseken. Here is a quick summary of the poor boy as he was taken as a walking blood bank, half undead, half alive—which he is half living corpse. Terrible fate for anyone to endure, if you are unfamiliar with this chapter of where I am going about of this character. The idea struck me as I needed a character that is not exactly a vampire but as above in the beginning of this note; a blood flunky in other words—a vampire familiar that is only fed upon for small amounts of blood once in every now and then but expected to serve their master during the sunlit day. (if you read 'Anne Rice's novel' and watch the movie, with tom cruise, Christian slater, Kirsten dunst, Antonio banderas and brad pitt—Interview with the vampire) you'll see what I am talking about. Anyway; on with the quick character summary. **_

_**A orphan that was found by Cordos some years before, during the search for Tealana and Neesa. His mother was killed, never knew his father. Uarseken was too young to remember what had happened to his mother at the time. So the poor boy suffers from amnesia. Do you think, he'll get sanctuary? Or possibly be placed six feet under with the others? Have to wait and find out, now won't we?**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

_**...Back in Franklin, the ranch...**_

The door swung opened again, sending chills up the imposing Tealana's spine but luckily didn't phase the old man as he was scheming of how, where and when to unveil the truth. Grinningly smirked as he sipped his hot brewed green tea, coiling both hands around the cup—lowly, deeply chuckled when his mind was struck with the perfect idea.

He knew, waiting patiently for the right specific time to do so—will be like moth to the flame if rushed into then it may raise alarm. Carefully thought and schemed then all will come to place with patience.

Meanwhile, Neesa rushed through the hallway corridor—past the kitchen, ignoring the commotion in the kitchen as she bolted inside and upstairs as her wary motherly instincts got the better of her judgement. Followed behind her terrapin husband, as he too were wary.

About five seconds later, Elissia emerged through the door and stopped as she called for. "Elise, what happened?" Tealana wryly asked. "I dunno, one minute she seemed fiddle fuddle then the next she was bolting inside." Elissia explainingly replied.

Master Wong raised a wryly brow, while he sipped his tea—glared in silence. "Master Wong?" elissia called. No response, elissia tried again. "Master Wong, hello?"

"Yes, elise-kun. May I help you?" he finally replied. "Nothing." She answered, walking away.

* * *

_**...upstairs—bedroom...**_

Finally reached for the door handle after legging up the stairs, turning the knob and opened the door—hurried inside, Leo followed not long after. Both parents panted heavily then begun to breathe normally as when they realised, all was well.

Sighed with relief, calming walked to Akila's crib and scoop the little sleeping child up within her motherly embrace while Leo sat beside Masuki, softly embraced her within his. Gently held her fragile head within the palm of her hand as she gently, motherly nuzzled her child—sighed with relief again then walked to her husband's side. Softly gazed upon him, softly slide her hand over his shoulder.

Turned and faced his wife, cradling their young daughter—raised his arm and draped around her waist, pulled her close then softly nuzzled against her abdomen. Lovingly caressed his bald head with her fingertips then finally, laid her palm upon his head.

"Are you alright, my love?" Leo worriedly inquired. "Yes, I'm alright." She replied, lowly.

"You are trembling." Leo told his wife, worriedly. "It must be cold." She assured. "Let me get you a blanket." Leo insistently offered, leaving her side for a second and grabbed the blanket from off the bed. Draped the blanket around her trembling shoulders, draped his arms around her body—pulling her close. Softly sighed as he nuzzled in her neck—lovingly chirped softly, and whispered in her ear. "_Let's go to bed and rest_."

"_Oh Lei, _you know I would love to but we have alot to do first."

"I understand."

"I'll make it up to you, _promise._"

"It's alright, I understand." Leo assured, lovingly smiled and kissed her forehead—lovingly caressed her cheek. Neesa returned the smile, sighed exaltedly then closed her eyes as she reached up and grasped his hand.

"_We need to prepare the others." _

"_I know."_

Raised her lips and kissed his forehead, turned and gently placed Akila within her crib then pulled the covers over her tiny body—grasped the crib railing, leaned within and kissed her little head, whispery said. _"Sleep well, my little angel."_

The blue clad terrapin father, kissed Masuki's head—rose from the bedside and joined his wife's side, gently grasped Akila's little head within his palm while he draped the other around Neesa's waist and softly nuzzled in her hair, softly exaltedly sighed.

Returning the loving nuzzle, caressingly held his head—Leo grasped her hand, brushed a soft loving kiss upon her knuckles then tilted his head, slightly—gesturing. Neesa smiled, nodded and led the way, as Leo followed out—closing the door behind him.

Just as the door closed, the guardian peregrine falcon flew in the room—fluttered his wings, so he landed quietly upon the crib railing and gazed upon both Akila and Masuki.

'Have no fear, children—you are _safe_.'

_**...Meanwhile, in the attic...**_

Chayton searched for information as it was desperately needed—while he sought through the boxes of what appeared to contained secrets, only to discover that they were storage for little personal items. Leaning on his bended knee, frustratingly scrounged the cloth within his hand and lowered, facing the floor boards.

"_Damn." _He whispery cursed, kicking the box away then buried his faced through his folded arms, laying across his bended knees. More tears fell followed with the feeling of despair and worrying fear.

Thinking about what he had done, disappointedly disgusted in himself as how could he betrayed someone so—innocent, angelic and kind as she? Remembering the other victims, he had stalked, abducted and showed no remorse to what became of them.

While he hid within his arms, strangely a warm bright light shown upon him from within the attic window. Raising his head, unsure what to make out of it—vaguely wiped the tears away from his cheeks and stood up, slowly. Walked to the window, raised his hand then he heard a voice. So soft, assuringly gentle.

Frighteningly kept his back to whomever stood behind him as she spoke. "Hello, Irus."

"Who are you?" he asked. "You know who I am, child."

"_Isis_?"

"Close but try again."

"_Hathor_?"

No response, a soft reassuring gesture upon his shoulder. Slowly turning around then faced with widen astonished glance. "It is alright, Irus."

"_You are—you are." _He stammered. She nodded, gently smiled. "Are you going to kill me?" Irus fearfully asked. "Tell me something, you were once—human, if I am not correct?"

Irus glared the white haired goddess, confused. Raising a brow confused herself then said, softly. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? I was born as a shape-shifter." Irus replied, abruptly. "_Not always, you were once human, my friend."_

Gazed confusedly, disbelieving that he once a human. Lowly stated. _"No, it can not be. I was never human, you're lying." _

The godly woman softly smiled, raised her hand and gently caressed her fingers through his hair then gently cupped his cheek as he worriedly flinched. Softly shushed and said, assuring. _"It is alright. You have feelings for someone, don't you? Even though you must understand that you are forbidden to have her." _

"_How could you possibly know that?"_

"_I am thee, I see all, know all. Now, do you wish to see your past life before you were converted into what you are today?" _

Irus nodded, agreeably as he watched her walked away slightly backwards and prepared to open a door then he quickly called. "_Ilaha_."

Looking over her right shoulder as she held her arm mid-air, softly gazed the shape-shifter. "Lay delwa'tee? Why is this time so different?" He wondered, curiously. Warmly smiled, turned slightly and lowered her arm—held her hand openly offered. _"Wasal, wa ana AarD masraHee inta."_

No response, stepped forward and acceptingly took her hand. _"Don't let go." _

"_Ok."_

"_Take a deep breathe, then close your eyes."_

Irus took a deep breathe, closed his eyes then a warm, large beam of light shone upon them—then they disappeared as the light dim. Leaving no evidence of they were in the room.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-four...**_

_**Hmm...seem that this immortal is always popping in and out whenever she pleases. But also revealing to certain chosen souls, both evil or good even the forcibly converted. Is there something wanted in return for the generosity? Or is this just a simple act of kindness?**_

_**We're getting closer the end and the next instalment, is gonna be a good one. More secrets revealed, past lives discovered and retold. I better shut up or I'd ruin my own story before it even begins. Thankyou to the readers that read so far and hanged on—this is not the end, other stories are gonna be told but not until this one is completed.**_

_**English/egyptian translation**_

_**Goddess—Ilaha**_

_**Why now?—Lay delwa'tee?**_

_**Come and I (shall) show you—wasal, wa ana AarD masraHee inta.**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

_**...Interstate highway—route 90...**_

The four civilian disguised elite foot soldiers, sped through the interstate highway (again)—speeding on the route 90. Tracking back the indicators last coordinates.

The train crossing were preparing to lower the black/white striped levers, and bar passage as the transit train could be heard a mile away. They didn't accept to be stopped as their mission was crucial and is expected to be completed with news to make their mistress pleased.

Reviving their motorcycle engines to cross the train track before the levers barred their passage through as the train approached. The first two managed to cross before the levers lowered and barred crossing, the third continued—breaking through the levers as the last followed.

Just escaping been hit the train front, the train honked its horn as the driver feared to hit the motorcyclists. Luckily, it had missed—no fatalities, the motorists continued on—driving through the town of Chichapee.

The lead motorists, glared ahead of himself and thought—wanting to seek answers to his lost comrades then revenge. 'I will bleed you like a stock pig, til your very last breathe. You're gonna die—_slow._'

* * *

_**...Raph & Mona's bedroom...**_

As they embraced eachother, standing in towels—dripping dry when interrupted by the loud slam that echoed from downstairs. "What the shell is going on down there?" Mona wondered. "I dunno but I know what I'm gonna be doing." Raph answered, nuzzling in her neck.

"Not now, honey." Pulling away from her husband, quickly dried herself and dressed appropriately then faced Raphael with a soft loving smile. "Let's go see, what's happening."

"Sure, let's go see after we have our fun first." Raph tried so hard to seduce his wife, but had failed with every attempt as they were interrupted. "Let's not, maybe later. Kay." Mona told him, gazing into his dark earthy brown eyes.

Lowly huffed under his breathe then replied. "Kay."

Returning the hand grasp, followed Mona out of the room as he was greeted by his two children. "Daddy, where have you been. We missed you!" both Arliana and Loki said, playfully. "I hadn't been no where." Raph replied, softly gazed his children with a bemused grin.

"I don't think that is what they meant, dear." Mona assured, smiling. "Oh? Come here, kids." Raph replied, picking both children and carrying them in his strong fatherly embrace as he carefully walked down the corridor while Mona watched on and followed.

_**...Kitchen...**_

The silence was unbearable as Imposter Tealana sat across the table, staring deeply and coldly towards the old man as he stood, leaning against the side bench. The imposing golden haired salamander, turned as she heard a pair feet walking to the room—glaring in Neesa's eyes as the smile immediately changed to a wry frown. "Neesa, you ok?" Leo concerningly said.

No response. "Hon." Leo called, trying again. Neesa turned and faced her terrapin husband, lowly replied. "Hmm?"

"You alright?" Leo asked again. "Yeah, sure I am." She finally answered. The blue clad terrapin gazed warily, worriedly. "Kay."

"Ya two are back! That bloody fast." Raph stated. "Watch yer language, honey." Mona ordered, abruptly. "Sorry hon." Raph apologised. "Anyway, like raph said—that was fast, seem only ya left yesterday now ya're back."

"What ya're talking 'bout? They're been gone four days." Elissia told her. "I knew that." Mona replied, slightly annoyed. "Sure ya did, Mona." Elissia teased. "Tease." Mona murmured.

"What is a tease, mama?" Loki asked, curiously. Both Raph and Elissia smiled, lowly giggled. "Never you mind, my dear." Mona assured her son then gazed both her husband and friend. "Shuddup, ya two."

Giggling continued.

"Alright, alright—enough with the giggling. Where's Mikey and Donnie?" Neesa asked, sitting down at the table across from Tealana as she grew suspicious, the second—sensing something different about her sister so did Zahra. The golden feline sensed she was different and lowly growled. The blue clad terrapin over heard the low growl, gazed the lioness with a wondrous risen brow.

"Donnie is down in his lab—Mikey is sleeping." Both Elissia and Tealana replied, confirming the whereabouts of the missing terrapin members.

Softly exhaled, gazed down upon the golden lioness—sitting beside her. 'Zahra, go get them please.'  
The lioness nodded, Neesa returned the nod as she brushed her fingertips along her large skull. Walking around the table then went to find the missing terrapins while those waited.

"Now, while we wait for Donnie and Mikey. Please sit, we have a important matter to discuss about—"

"Discuss 'bout what? Four days we waited and now, you expect us to listen." Raph lowly scowled. "Raphael!" Leo hissed. "No, Lei—it is quite alright. He's right, we should had told them before taking off." Neesa assured, abruptly. "Now, Are you finished?" Master Wong said, standing up behind Neesa and Leo—folded his arms, waiting for silence as he too wished to know what they planned.

"Yeh, I'm finished." Raph replied. "Now, daughter what do you have in mind and what do you wish to share with us?" the old man asked. "Well, as you and I know but must admit that we are all in danger plus we have a traitor among our mists. I know this is hard to believe but question is who?"

"Traitor? Who would be a traitor in this family—except it could be your lil friend that none of us hadn't seen for the past week." Raph stated, immediately pointing the finger and occlusive.

"Who are you implying?" Master Wong said then pointed the finger back towards the red clad terrapin with exhaust amount of husky breathe. "No—are you implying the traitor is me!"

"Why the shell not? Ya have so many secrets—we know nothing about ya, old man!" Raph barked. "I have my reasons to keep what should be secret and I would never harm none of you—any of _you_. Not even my own." Master Wong barked back, defending himself.

"**Enough!** This will not get us no where—especially bickering among ourselves." Neesa snapped, abruptly hissed. Silence filled the room and around them, Leo grasped her hand and softly brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile—Don's lab...**_

Zahra tried her best to knock upon the door without, accidently pushing it down from the hinders. Softly mewed, continued trying to knock. The purple clad terrapin were fixated in his work as the scratching upon the door begun to annoy him. Loosing concentration and ran both hands over his bald head and finally around his neck as he raised his forehead up—facing the computer screen, exhaling.

Pushed the chair back and answered the door—the first thing Zahra did was grabbed his belt with her teeth then gently tugged. "Zahra, stop that." Don demanded, fighting to get his belt out from the lioness's mouth.

The golden lioness, tried another tantic—brushed past his legs and used her head then pushed the purple clad terrapin out of his lab. "Zahra, quit pushing."

Finally out of the lab, but the lioness continued to push the terrapin then he surrendered and followed the cat through the corridor. Zahra disappeared up the stairs, leaving Donatello on his way. The purple clad terrapin scratched his head, confusedly then shrugged and continued towards the kitchen.

Donatello walked in the kitchen, stopped in the doorway and immediately assumed the worst. "What's going on? What happened? Is everything alri—Leo, Neesa! That was fast."

"Exactly, what we said." Mona told the purple clad terrapin, assuring. "Sit Donnie, please. We have certain matters to discus, chisai kyodai." Leo requested softly. Raising a wry brow, sat as requested and softly answered. "Um, ok."

* * *

_**...upstairs...**_

Zahra raised her paw, pushed the door opened then walked within. Making her way to the sleeping terrapin's side—hoisting herself upon the bedside then gently nudged her snout against his cheek. "Mm-mm—Teala, ya wanna play do ya?" Mikey cooed, kissed the cat then opened his eyes when realising the lips were unfamiliar to him.

"Blaaa—ew, gross. Zahra, that's grotty." Mikey exclaimed, in disgust as he bolted to the bathroom before covering the floor with his vomit. Zahra was also disgusted, shaking her head and trying to rid of the unusual taste—following the terrapin out, but in the other direction. Bolting downstairs then rushed straight towards the large metal bowl, containing the cool water.

Watching the lioness gulp down large amounts of water, Neesa gestured her husband to check upon Mikey. He agreed and quickly went upstairs, searched in his room then realised the turquoise skinned terrapin was in the bathroom. "Mikey, you ok bro?"

"Yeh—be there—in a minute. Just washing my mouth out." Mikey answered, between rinsing. "See ya downstairs." Leo told him, lowly giggling.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-five...**_

_**I tried to make it as funny I possibly could since this was going to be nasty quite soon. What will happen when they finally prepare to leave the ranch and go in hiding for little while as Neesa will be forcibly taken away from her family to face and complete her tasks—of becoming the prophecized goddess! Five more chapters to go then the epilogue afterwards to the next instalment. **_

_**Are ya'll still hanging on there? I know this is really long but it is going to be worth it in the end, especially with two special fictions after this series as they are only about two characters of how they came to be and try to understand why? **_

_**These are still apart of the series but as more like side stories—The history of Marietta Pablo & A son's return. Those fictions we will learn about later on but until these instalments have been completed—we will never know of how Marietta Pablo came to exist and whom is the son that will return? What purpose does he have to achieve? Will he be accepted immediately or outcast, despite he appears to be terrapin like the others but the only difference is, he's unsure of his heritage. Whom he is, whom are his parents and has questions to know why—he was not claimed. **_

_**Suspense, heartache, family and comfort also angst. Who can handle such ordeal? Those books won't be posted til sometime late next year. Sorry. anyway, on with the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy as this going to be a difficult one that I may have written ever. Can't believe it has taken me almost three years to write this series. Bloody exhausted. **_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

_**...back in the kitchen...**_

When the lioness had her fill of water, satisfied of knowing she could not taste the terrapin's salvia in her mouth—slowly walked to her mistress's side and laid down beside her. Neesa softly gazed upon her beloved pet, reached down and softly scratched behind her ear. The lioness leaned as she enjoyably leaned towards Neesa's hand, and purred.

The red clad terrapin sat in his chair, growing impatient—tightening his folded arms. "Are we gonna get this over with or not?"

"Raphael!" Mona snapped. "What? Been sitting, waiting for what?" Raph barked lowly. "Most as well, tell ya'll why." Neesa finally stated. "Are we going to wait for Leonardo and Mikey?" Elissia asked.

"We'll fill him as soon he gets in here, momentarily." Neesa replied, then cut off as her lover finally walked in the room and sat beside her, grasping her hand and warmly smiled. "Alright, as I have said a moment ago. We have a traitor in our mist also know that Karai is still alive—" Neesa begun as she was interrupted.

"We already know that—get to the point, girly." Raph hissed, annoyingly. "What do ya mean, Karai is alive?" Mikey stated, walking in the kitchen and the conversation. "Sit down chisai kyodai. There is alot to discuss." Donatello insisted, gently.

"Like what?" Mikey replied, curiously. "Well, we are about to find out." Don told him. "Are ya two finished playing lovey dovey or what?" Raph angrily glared.

"Enough, Neesa has important matters to discuss with ya'll if whether you agree with the decision she made for your own protection, let alone the children's sake. Now if ya'll will, be silent and listen." Master Wong scowled, angrily. Silence filled the air around the table. Softly gazed upon Neesa with a soft apologetically smile. "We are listening, daughter."

Neesa nodded then resumed what she wished to discussed. "We have to leave before Karai discovers this location and unprepared for the battle that will take lives of ourselves or our children. Are you prepared to re-locate to South America?"

"What? South America?" All answered in surprisingly unison. "Yes, South America." Leo repeated, softly smiled. "When do we leave?" Mikey excitedly exclaimed, bolting out of the room and returned with packed luggage.

"Oh mikey, oi." Don murmured.

* * *

_**...Alexandra—1674 B.C...**_

The local residents were going about their business—carrying baskets upon their heads, filled with rice or wheat while others led slaves in the near by temple.

All scattered as a bright light mysteriously appeared. "You can open your eyes, _Irus_."

Opening his eyes, slowly—looked around then immediately recognised the surroundings then lowly breathed. _"Are*ehna—Dee Iskineraya, Ilaha?"_

No response—a soft nod, slowly leading the way then felt her wrist grasped upon. "Ilaha—_what if someone sees us_?" Irus worriedly cried. "See for yourself, Irus." She assured softly.

Confusedly glanced the godly woman, she nodded and he walked towards the first person he sought. "Safeeha inti elha'oonee! Ana?" Irus asked. No response, continued picking the ripe fruit. "Safeeha inti simea ana!" he asked again. No response, picked the basket up and paid the fruit seller then turned away. "Inti! Aamal simea elha'oonee!" Irus reached out, trying to grasp her arm then discovered his hand transparent through her flesh.

"Ay el?" Irus breathed. "Lay mafeesh Had safeeha simea lena?"

"Bos Aala _homma_, BtaAee sahib. Ay Aamal inta shaf?" the goddess asked. "Iwa, iwa—Fayn are* eHna?" Irus replied, breathlessly.

"Ehna are* min zaman—btaAak zaman, _Irus_."

Irus gasped breathlessly as he tried to reply but no word left his lips. The godly woman softly smiled, assuringly whispered. "_Da kwayis, Irus._"

"Fayn Aamal eHna bada'?" Irus asked, curiously.

"WaSal." She softly replied.

Walking through the market, watching those by pass them as if were only parlours of nothing more than a soft breeze.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-six...**_

_**I know this is short—what did ya'll think? Seems to discover more and more of the past and certain past lives of chosen few along in this saga. What will the goddess reveal to Irus? Will he believe what he sees or rebel?**_

_**Also will the Hamato clan accept relocating to a remote Amazonian rainforest? How long before the foot elite arrives to the ranch? Will they discover the location and be able to return alive or be sent back in body bags? Hmm...have to wait and see, now wont we? **_

_**Egyptian/English translations**_

_**Ilaha—goddess**_

_**Safeeha inti elha'oonee! Ana?—Can you help me?  
Safeeha inti simea ana!—can you hear me?  
inti! Aamal inti simea elha'oonee!—hey! Do you hear me!  
Ay el?—what the?  
Lay mafeesh had safeeha simea lena? Why no one can see me?  
Bos Aala homma, BtaAee sahib. Ay Aamal inta shaf?—Look at them, my friend. What do you see?  
Iwa—I see.  
fayn are* ehan? Where are we?  
Ehna are* min zaman—btaAak zaman—we are in the past, your past.**_

_**Lay mafeesh Had safeeha simea lena?—why no-one can see us?  
Da kwayis—it's ok  
Are*ehna—Dee Iskineraya, Ilaha—Are we, is the Alexandria, goddess?**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

_**...Back at the ranch—Kitchen...**_

"I better make the security system is ready to go while we're gone." Don stated, leaving the room and disappeared round the corner as Neesa called out then realised it was no use and the purple clad terrapin had disappeared down the corridor before he even heard her calling. The old man gently grasped her shoulder, reassuringly—reached up and returned the reassuring grasp with acceptance and softly gazed her father. "If we to go—_now._ Better move, quickly." Master Wong suggested, as he was the first to leave the room. Neesa faced her husband, softly nodded and grasped his hand then led the way out, Zahra followed immediately.

"C'mon, let's the kids." Mona suggestively insisted, pushing her chair out. Raph followed as he was followed by the orange clad terrapin when he stopped for a second and glanced back. "Teala, ya comin'?"

"I'll be there in a minute, actually you prepare the children and I'll be outside, looking for Chayton." Tealana answered. Raised his brow then answered. "Alright, I'll get the kids." He continued on, disappeared upstairs—elissia immediately sensed that her friend was not, herself. "Tealana, you ok?"

"You really need to mind your own business, Elissia and bug off!" Tealana hissing unprovoked, then stormed off. Elissia glared in shock as she watched the golden haired salamander, storm out of the room. Instead of loosing her cool, she followed her out and stood by the door—watched Tealana, just continued to walk away.

Scratching her head as she suspiciously wondered, why she so angry. Then she suddenly wondered, could her dear friend be someone else as she could never recall, of ever knowing Tealana been hot-tempered. "Elissia."

She ignored the caller. "Elissia."

Finally turned around and faced whom stood behind her. "You ok, hon?" Don wearily asked. "Sure, I'm ok but—"

"But?" Don repeated. "Don't you sense that something different 'bout Tealana?" Elissia asked her terrapin lover. The purple clad terrapin confusedly glanced her then turned, glancing towards Tealana and replied. "Since you have asked, yeh—I do think she is somewhat _different_."

"Maybe we should confront Mikey and talk Neesa?" Elissia suggested, concerningly. "Mikey, maybe easy on the eyes but he ain't less vigilant and for Neesa, I really doubt she is that easily fooled." Don replied, believingly explained.

"I suppose you are right." Elissia agreed. Leaving Tealana alone and went to pack, the most important essentials before preparing for departure.

Looking back, realised to be alone—leaning her head back and abruptly exhaled. Taking cover nearby—underneath the apple orchard tree, she greatly desired for fresh warm flesh. Looking over her shoulder and around the tree before she searched for the perfect appetising meal then suddenly it found her, instead. One of the Sheppard dogs had mysteriously stood before her, lowly growling and snarly bared her teeth. The disguised salamander, half evilly smirked and evilly hmmphed. The Sheppard continued growling then begun barking.

The black/white Sheppard backed up as she was approached by the disguised intruder, continued barking and prepared to bite—viciously grasped around her throat, continued barking and slightly whimpered as she tried to break free but unable to.

Trying to squirm as much as possible, so the protective Sheppard able to defend and bite the imposter. A low, husky whimper escaped her lips as her neck was broken in three places then feasted upon. Leaning her head back, closing her eyes and greedily licked her lips, enjoying the warm pumping taste of fresh blood. Even though it was a dog but it'll have to do as trying any terrapin or human flesh is unlikely which lead suspicion. Can not ill-afford exposure, especially have no one to frame or does she?

But firstly, how to explain of the mess she has created. Blood covered her entire dress, down her toes as the blood dripped from her lips. Eagerly wanted more, there was almost nothing left of the dog. Licking her lips once more, knelt down resumed satisfying her fill—then finally sat down, leaning against the tree. Finally satisfied, now the believable explanation is to be thought up—avoiding suspicion before beginning the next phase of plan to destroy them all, one by one.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...Alexandria—1674 B.C...**_

"Where you taking me, ilaha?" Irus wondered. "First, I'm taking you where your heart yearns to be healed."

"What does that mean? _Where my heart yearns to be healed?_ Quit talking riddles._"_ Irus snapped. "Come, Irus—_Look_, this is where you were born." The goddess assuringly told him, holding her hand mid-air. Leading the way of the small hut's entrance, Irus glared confused at the doorway, then turned back—confusedly glance the godly woman. Silently gazed and softly nodded then quietly stood behind him as he finally stood in the doorway, looking inside.

Watching the overjoyed mother, cradling a small child within her embrace—happily and playfully cooed. Walking closer, it became clear as he was beginning to slowly recognise the gentle feminine voice and the sweet lullaby.

"Nam, soghiar wahid. Sleep, dream and remember my lullaby so I may be with you while you dream. Nam, btaAee ibn."

Dropping upon his knee as he listened, his eyes begun to fill with warm glistening tears—so warm, each tear that streamed down his cheeks, had left what appeared to be burned line—small particles of cinder ash flew away from his cheek as he was turning into ash from the sun's rays.

The godly woman stood, watched on for the moment then she quietly walked beside him and reached down, gently placing her hand upon his shoulder. "_inta mostaAid, Irus_?" she whispery asked. No response, gazed over his shoulder with a teary glance.

"_WaSal, btaAee ibn. WaSal_." She whispered, holding her open hand and waited. Taking her hand, the scenery begun to change—it was dark, cold and smelt slightly of death that had recently faded near by.

"Fayn are* ehan delwa'tee, ilaha?" Irus asked, looking through the shadowy alley. The goddess didn't respond as she had quickly disappeared, just when the distorted sounds of footsteps—_echoed_. Quickly turned, immediately realised he was alone.

Felt betrayed, dishonoured—he had forgotten already that no-one is able to see him. Shielding his eyes as a blinding light, covering the Khopesh's blade as it drove down towards him—a small distorted cry echoed through his ears. Opening his eyes, lowering his arms then saw the Khopesh had stood through his shady being.

Facing the cloak figure, and only to see the clawed hands grasping the Khopesh's handle. A heavy smog breathe escaped the hood, looking down—a running pool of blood surrounded him. Quickly stood then turned around and there, he saw her—laying on the ground, in her blood. Breathing heavily, his heart seem to beat—fast, faster with every distressed breathe.

The young boy tried to wake his mother, despite he had witnessed the killing but didn't understand what just had happened. Heartbrokenly sobbed, pleading his mother to move—she didn't. The cloaked figure raised his Khopesh blade up in the air and was ready to slay the innocent child when a husky feminine voice, commanded for halt.

Stepping aside, allowing another cloaked figure within—standing his weapon as he knelt down upon one knee and bowed his cloaked head. The frightened child, continued to cling upon his murdered mother as he was greeted by the stranger's hand.

The hand was waiting, openly and patiently. "WaSal tefl. _Inta are* amen_."

The child hesitated at first then quickly accepted the welcoming gesture as he didn't understand. Gently picked up and cradled, sobbingly nuzzled his face into her shoulder as he draped his tiny arms around her neck while taken away out of the alley then disappeared through a smoggy portal. The cloaked figure raised his hooded head and was pleased to finally eat his kill.

Irus watched on, horrified—listening the sounds of the flesh, battening and viciously gorged upon with the bones crushed in the jaws of jaggered teeth beast. Then it all made sense to him, everything returned—he remembered everything, grew incredibly angry and wanted revenge not just for his innocent mother but also for himself. Feeling the assuring hand upon his shoulder once more.

"_Why are you showing me this? Why you doing this to me_?" Irus asked, deeply sadden. "_I am not whom stole you away from your loving mother, child. This is not my doing nor I seek pleasure of punishing thee as I am not whom murdered thee._" 

Facing the godly woman once again, gazing her under teary eyes. Standing up, slowly—quickly wiped the tears away then lowly, huskily said. _"_**Reveng**_**e**__, _**I want revenge**_—_help me avenge my innocenceand my mother, please _Ilaha." _

Holding her hand, openly and softly smiled then said. _"Akhad btaAee eed, ibn." _

Accepting her hand, then a bright light grew around them—the alley slowly disappeared, changing with happy chirping sounds of birds and evergreen, fruitful orchids. Releasing her hand, turned and looked around—whispery wondered. "Are* ehna _dahr—?" _

No response. "Ilaha?" he called, whispery as he turned around then immediately realised that she had disappeared then heard her soft sweet voice. _"God speed, son. Stay in the light and you shall find peace."_

Irus smiled then turned pulled back a branch and looked through—he had returned back to the ranch. Confused to how it was possible then accepted, as he realised that everything has a place and a reason for everything. This must be one of them, could he wish for vengeance is granted? Or could it be a test? Only one way to find out, he had to confess and seek forgiveness from the one person that is not easily forgiving.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-seven...**_

_**Uh-oh—are we finally going to be closer to the end of this instalment? I certainly hope so as it is beginning to linger and the next instalment is waiting to be written. Now, what a big mistake, don't ya'll you think? Eating the dog, grotty. Gross, but then what do you expect from monsters and demons. They don't care what they eat as it is food. **_

_**Sorry everybody, especially to ya'll animals lovers out there. I completely understand how you feel as I am an animal lover myself but this is fact what evil beings would do as they see, everything as food.**_

_**Egyptian/English translations**_

Nam, soghiar wahid—sleep little child.  
nam, btaAee ibn—sleep my son.  
_inta mostaAid—are you ready  
_WaSal, btaAee ibn. WaSal—come, my son. Come.

WaSal tefl. _are* inta amen—come child. You are safe_

Fayn are* ehan delwa'tee, ilaha—where are we now, goddess.

Are* ehna _dahr—are we back—_

_Akhad btaAee eed, ibn—take my hand, son._

_**Anyway, Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

_**...inside the house—corridor...**_

While the clan packed and prepared their young families for the departure, Master Wong and Neesa were whispery discussing about the enemy that were fast approaching. "_What do you mean; you're staying back while sending the others to the Amazon forest_?" He stammeredly hissed.

"_Karai has sent another team, for their dead and will discover this location. I can't risk it, father_."

"_If you stay, I'm staying." _

"_No father, please—go with the others. I will follow as soon as it is done, I promise." _

"_You better come back to us, alive—daughter." _

"_You know I will, father. Plus there is a favor to ask of a friend." _

The old man gazed his daughter, unsurely and replied. _"Friend? Who is this friend? You are not requesting the Jones's?" _

"_No, someone that owes me favor when I helped her along time ago."_

Softly sighed, lowered and closed his eyes then raised his lips, kissed her forehead then said whispery. _"Be careful daughter."_

"_Always am, father. Go and prepare, it will be time soon."_

"It will be time soon for what, Talutah?" Chayton asked, as he stood at the staircase railing. "Where have you been, Chayton?" Neesa lowly husked.

"Around, outside for some fresh air." He answered. "Out? fresh air?" Neesa repeated. "Yes, out. Is there trouble?"

Raised a brow abruptly then replied lowly. "You can say that." As she slowly walked towards him then slightly circled him, tried to sense what could be hidden then she caught a spark of light that hadn't been noticed before. "Why you circling me like a vulture?" chayton hissed, irritably. "Nothing. Have you seen Tealana while you were out?" she replied, softly.

"No, sorry." He answered, apologetically. "Alright, go pack. Be ready in five."

"Yes, odakota." chayton answered, bowing. Watching the young Indian boy walk away and prepare as he was requested, unsure to what she had sensed in the boy but also discovered something—different, 'bout him. What could it be?

Softly exhaled, turned and took one step down the stair when she blacked out and saw what will happen if didn't hurry.

* * *

_**...Vision—outside the house...**_

Screams—blades clashed. Flesh mutilated—blood split everywhere, covered the evergreen grass and over the property's veranda front. Hastily ran to the door, fearful for her family.

Barging out the screen door, stopped on the veranda—looking down to each clan member, mutilated and scattered. Tears filled her eyes, uncontrollable body trembles and breathless gasps.

Tremblingly stepped towards the bodies of her two daughters and husband, dropping to her knees—tremblingly grasped their bloody bodies, breathed in as a stream of angry, hurtful tears ran down her cheeks, fastly leaned her head back then exaltedly breathed, releasing a roaring like cry.

Standing behind her, a smugly evil chuckle—echoed in her ears. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as she turned, faced the four disguised murderers—covered in her clan's blood. Quickly and gently placed the bodies down then lunged for the leader's throat.

Digging her claws, do deep then tearing his jugular out before tearing out his heart. Teeth pierced her lower lips, faced the second as he was going to swing his battle axe down over her shoulder but missed as she moved faster than he in participated.

"Where the hell is _she_?"

"Keep your eyes peeled."

"**Aaagggh**!" blood splattered, bones crushed and flesh tore.

"She just ghosted one of us and we didn't see her."

"Get yourself together, soldier."

Breathing heavily, hands trembled—sweat dropped. Both kept their backs towards the beast that landed behind them, breathing huskily. "Should we turn?"

"On three."

"One—two—three."

They turned and faced the gigantic angry, blood covered red werewolf. Their red eyes widen with fear as they were never trained to be afraid. (always a first time for everything and everyone, hee. Hee.)

As they attacked, both were whacked so hard—they went flying across the grass then landing upon their backs. The wolf leaped and landed upon one, driving her huge paw into his chest—crushing him into the ground, blood escaped his lips and covered his face as he gave his last breathe before closing his eyes.

The last of them, tried to crawl away as he was overpowered and unable to walk as his pelvis was shattered from the landing. The wolf followed, slowly stalked him then grabbed his ankle—pulling him back then turned him over upon his back, lowered towards his face.

Breathed heavily with the stench of blood on her breathe. Baring her sharp monstrous teeth, he didn't scream even though he showed fear, reaching down behind his waist—taking out a knife but was overpowered as the wolf bit his hand off then fastly went for his throat, tearing out all—making him choke on his blood. Standing up, raising her head back then released a terrifying, heartbroken howl.

_**...end of vision...**_

Neesa was horrified to what she had seen and it terrified her deeply. Breathing heavily and worriedly, instead of going downstairs—she ran back to the room and hurried her family to move.

"Lei, we must move _quickly_."

"Why? What is going on? Neesa!"

Neesa ignored her husband's question and continued packing then quickly picked up Akila then grasped Masuki's hand when she gently woke her. The blue clad terrapin stopped her and demanded for an answer. "Neesa what is going on?"

"_They're coming_. We must leave now."

"Who is coming?"

"_The foot elite_. They're just outside of Southbridge. _Hurry_, we must go."

Leo said nothing further, hurriedly picked Masuki up in his arms and grabbed the bag then rushed out the door. "Hey Leo what's the rush?" Mona asked, curiously as she cradled Loki in her arm. "There is not much time to explain, we must hurry. Where's Donny?" Leo answered

"Down in his lab, I guess. What the hell is going on?" Mona demanded, abruptly. "Just get outside in five and explain later." Neesa replied. "Tell us now, girly." Raph hissed.

"Raph, you know how I hate you calling me that. Just get outside now and I'll explain later. Please, for once do as I ask." Neesa pleaded, at the red clad terrapin. "Alright—O_k_." Raph replied, abruptly.

Rushing outside, quickly counted heads then realised to be missing members. "Where are the others? Chayton—Mikey—Tealana—Father!"

"We're here." Both chayton and Master Wong answered. "Where's mikey?" Elissia wondered, worriedly. "I'm coming." He answered, rushing out the door with the twins bolting out before him as he cradled the youngest. "What 'bout Ora, duke, shadow, Enzo and Kara?" Yoshiro cried.

"They will be fine, don't worry." Neesa assured. "I _promise_."

"Tealana! Where have you be—"

"Oh _no_."

"Ora!" Alexis cried. "What the hell happened?" Neesa demanded lowly. "I don't know, I found her like this." Tealana tearfully sobbed. "That is not _possible—could it?"_ Don said, worriedly. "We don't have time to dread, I'll send ya'll down and I'll meet ya, momentarily." Neesa told her family, handing young Akila to her father.

"No, why you're staying? Don't do this." Leo cried. "Lei, please go with the children. I'll be fine, I _promise_." Neesa pleaded, stepping back. "No, come with us. _Please_." Leo pleaded. "I'll be right _behind_ you." Neesa replied, quickly kissed the blue clad terrapin then kissed her fingers and blew a white light, growing in a circular bubble—finally disappeared.

Turned around, exhaled tearfully and kissed her fingers once more then placed upon Ora's body—stepped back as her body lit on fire. "_Rest in peace, merry meet again in heaven_."

Zahra nudged her large head against Neesa's thigh and she turned, faced the lioness—scratched behind her ear and lowly said to her large cat. "_Hungry_?"

The lioness, lowly mewed. Neesa smiled, saying just above whisper. "_Let's girl, __**it's dinner time**_."

_**...**_

* * *

_**...to be continued in chapter twenty—eight...**_

_**Phew! *Wiping sweat drops from forehead.* What a bloody chapter, don't you think? Well anyway, what did you think of it? Two more chapters then the epilogue then finally the next instalment shall begin. What will we expect in the next couple of chapters before the epilogue arrives? **_

_**I wonder, it is going to be a good one. **_

_**Will Neesa discover the face underneath the mask of her imposing twin sibling and will she figure what the strange feeling she sensed in Chayton also? So many things happening, so much to do and when will she and Zahra do the foot elite that are on their way to the ranch? **_

_**Plus who is this friend that Neesa was talking about? What did she meant by 'favor to request'? hmm, getting interesting. Gonna have to wait and find out, now wont we?**_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

_**...In the Amazonian rainforest—South America...**_

_**...Knock—Knock...**_

"Hola—Algunos uno kasa?" Miguel called, poking his head within the doorway. No response, just a empty hollow silence. Pouted his lower lip, shrugged and stepped out of the door then closed behind him as he turned—just when he stepped away from the door, the leaves ruffled and wind softly blew around.

A large bright light appeared, formed of a white bubble then peeled down, away—opening like a blooming flower, revealing the visitors. Miguel stood amazed, before he excitedly greeted.

Looked around, above—the terrapin children clung upon their parents wrists as they were unsure and alittle frightened. "Where are we, Leo?" Raph timidly asked.

"_Home_—we are home, Raphael." Master Wong answered for the blue clad terrapin. "Home? How is this home?" Raph timidly barked, lowly. "Well, yes Raphael. Home is where the heart is." Master Wong told the hot-headed terrapin.

"Leonardo!" Miguel cried, excitedly. "Who is that?" Mikey wondered. "Yo yo." Miguel replied, coming out from the brush. "Who's the kid?" Raph asked. "Estoy no nino." Miguel snapped. "What did he say?" Raph asked, misunderstood the statement. "I'm no child." Don translated. The red clad terrapin softly smiled and placed his hand upon the young Latino boy. "Well, lil man." Raph commented.

"Where's your mom, Miguel?" Leo asked, kneeling down. "Madre venir—Madre!" Miguel ran to his mother as she carried a basket of fresh vegetables and fruit. "Hola Leonardo, this must be your other family? Where's Dievieta?" Viola asked.

"Dievieta? Who's Dievieta? What does that mean?" Mikey wondered, scratching his head. "It means goddess, it is Latin-American." Don answered, translating the language. "Ok, that is cleared up but didn't answer the other part of my question. Who is dievieta?" Mikey repeated.

"Believe it or not, guys—Neesa is known as Dievieta in the amazon." Leo explained. "She really gets around, don't she?" Raph stated, mumbled. "Lo siento?" Viola stated, assumedly felt offended. Mona quickly elbowed her husband, and glared at him alittle embarrassed. "What?" He whispered. "Raph, what's got in ya?"

"Nothin'." Raph replied. "Apologise, raph." Mona whispery scowled him, maundering her eyes back and forth for a couple seconds. "I didn't mean anything by that. Sorry." Raph apologised. "Ok, shall we?" Viola said, softly—leading the way to the cottage.

The blue clad terrapin father, cradled his eldest daughter while Akila slept soundly within the safety of her foster grand-father's embrace. Sped walked to the blue clad terrapin's side, strongly but gently embraced the sleeping terrapin as he reached over and gently grasped the terrapins shoulder, reassuringly and softly stated. _"You know—Neesa would never sent us here if it weren't to keep us all safe. Even you, my son." _

"_I know—I wish she, let me help her. She is not alone in all this, sensei." _Leo answered, softly. "Oh my son, she knows that but there are times that you must understand—some situations are not easily taken head on. You'll understand one day, Leonardo and you will be greatly and forever grateful for what sacrifices she must make." Master Wong assured.

Leo nodded.

* * *

**...Back at the ranch...**

Preparing herself the battle against four disguised elite foot soldiers, travelling to Franklin or as it _seems_, despite they are going back where the indicator's last location. Dressed in black, stealth clothing—then slipped on only one vest armor, to protect her body from any steel.

Taking out the black trench coat that hung within the walk-in wardrobe, dressed in the coat then sheathed the sword in place. Strapped two tanto's upon her thigh and wrist then she buckled her belt, carrying newly sharpened shurikens and quickly tied her hair back, tightly in a bun with two poison butterfly darts on either side.

The golden lioness walked in, sat down and waited. The red haired warrior turned, softly glance her predatory companion and smiled.

'Milady—at your service.' Horus greeted. 'Forgive me—I do not know you, falcon.' Neesa replied, apologetically. 'Quite alright milady, but I know you.' He answered, bowing.

'Can I trust you, falcon?' Neesa asked. 'I assure you, that I am trustworthy. If not, you may strip my feathers and put me out of my misery.' Horus answered, giving permission of being put to death if he was not believed of his promised duty. Neesa smiled, softly ran the back of her index finger against his feathered chest and replied, deeply humbled. 'That is not necessary, I had to be sure. I do have a request of you to ask.'

'I shall honor your request, dear goddess.' Horus replied. 'Go to Boston and take this message to one person that a debt is to be repaid.' Neesa told the peregrine falcon, gently tying a small note upon his talon.

'It will be done, milady. Whom do I seek?'

'You will know—my _friend_. She is thee, I saved during my search for my sister. Find her and give this message, she will know immediately the second you give it. _Now go, _fly fast Horus_—fly fast._'

The peregrine falcon bowed once more then flew out the window—flying toward the north-west. Stood by the window, watching the falcon fly away—performing the mission he was given, exaltedly sighed then raised her hand, openly waved—creating a small time portal, assisting the falcon on his way to Boston. Instead of travelling in the sky within the few days, when be assisted to arrive faster—alot _faster._

The portal closed and disappeared as the falcon entered through.

Before they could leave, Neesa programmed the security system to accept the new additional code as this will be the house keeper code, until their return with a video message containing instructions of what must be kept secret and maintained.

Desirably grinned her companion, nodded. The lioness returned the nod and was first out of the dwellings, Neesa followed after pressing the touch-screen button to secure the house as soon she leaves the door.

Waiting for her outside, counting his hoof. Neesa smiled with gratitude, and climbed upon the stallion's back. Petted his neck, gently—nodding then turned and trotted before taking in full gallop, Zahra followed behind.

* * *

**...In Southbridge, Massachusetts (USA)... **

Now, the disguised elite foot finally arrived to the last location of where the indicator, last indicated. Taking out a single pellet each then throwing to the ground, creating an dark grey smog—when lifted, prepared as they would if going into battle and fulfil their task.

Spreading out, searched for anything that may or assumed to be buried nearby—either their dead comrades or something else. Stalking through the brush of bush, but kept a constant vigilance—tightly and firmly grasped their weapons.

As one walked closer, the sound of buzzing insects that gathered as they were attracted to the stench of rotting, mutilated flesh. The smell, became so intense—it was, if the swarm of buzzing flies were covering every part of the body.

Covering his mouth, even though the scarf covered his face but it was not enough to keep the smell away from his nostrils. Pulling back the rotting grass, and bark—gazing upon the slain foot soldier, carelessly buried within the tree stump.

"_Quickly_—burn the body." The elite leader commanded.

"Is there time to do so, my lord?" one replied, abruptly—warily. "Do it _quickly_, then—prepare for battle. She is _coming_." He replied.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-nine...**_

_**Wow, gee I'm exhausted. One last chapter then the epilogue. Who is this woman that Neesa has a favor to ask of? Will she be willing to repay her debt? And how did she meet our heroic heroin? **_

_**Also will all elite foot be slaughtered or will one be spared? This gotta to be read to believed! *Rubbing hands together, suddenly noticed torches and pitchforks lit and sharpened.* **_

_**Oh c'mon everyone, please put those away. *gulp* maybe I should get to the next chapter. **_

_**Latin/English translations**_

_**Lo siento—excuse me.**_

_**Yo yo—I**_

**Estoy no nino—I'm no child**

**Madre venir—Madre—Mother come mother**

**Algunos uno kasa—anyone home**

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

_**...Back in Edfu—Giza pyramid...**_

Lying on conscious (luckily), two of Merenese's warrior/priestess followers carefully picked up—carried and dragged to the specific dungeon, below in the pyramid. Beltana was placed in an enchanted prison, created specially made for—uncontrollable guests. While Merenese picked up Ani's mutilated body, cradled tightly within her embrace and turned, silently walking away in the sacred burial chamber.

Her sister watched on, felt her own heart break—not completely understanding of their relationship, let alone—knowing what it was _exactly._ Placing her body down on the stone table, brushed her fingers across Ani's cheek—leaving her side for a moment, retrieving a bowl of clean water. Soaking the sponge in the bowl while trying to hold her tears back, then lifted up and squeezed unwanted water then gently lathered her deceased lover's, mutilated body.

Wiping away the blood, from inch by inch—limb by limb then finally petted dry. As costumed, mummified is expectedly respected but in this case—Merenese respectfully honored Ani's wish. Reached over to the table, carrying the clean mummification bandage then gently grasped the arm and carefully wrapped, firmly—remembering the last intimate moment she and Ani shared.

* * *

_**...Flashback—somewhere near the river Nile...**_

Enjoying each other's company, happily splashed—laughed.

Swimming back the river bank, chased eachother out of the water then fell upon the blanket underneath the ferns. Giggling out loud. "Merenese, Wa'af dee." Ani giggled. "Wa'af what, Ani. I thought you like to be tickled there." Merenese stated, murmuringly—gently nuzzled in her collarbone. Close her eyes, softly exhaled as if almost moaning then breathlessly replied. "I—I do."

Pulling away, softly glance and said. "Ok. What is the matter, Ani?"

"Nothing. Don't give me that look." Ani replied, eccentrically. Merenese smiled, sighed and giggled. "Why you giggling? What is so funny?" Ani confusedly exclaimed, softly. "You are so cute." Merenese commented. "Oh really—like how?" Ani asked, curiously.

"Just like you are now—Just, been _you."_ Merenese smiled. "Ok, I'm confused." Ani replied.

"Remember the first time we met?" Merenese asked. "Of course—you rescued me from that slave trade man." Ani answered, recalling their first meeting. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, hands laid against as each finger digit entwining. Softly exhaled, leaning in close and gently leaned her forehead upon Ani's, whispery declared her feelings. _"I love you, Ani." _

"_What did you say, Merenese?" _Ani whispery asked. _"I said, I love you."_

Warmly smiled, returned the declaration. _"I love you, too—Merenese."_ Releasing Ani's hand, softly brushed the back of her fingers against Ani's cheek then gently cupped her jaw—gently kissed her full, soft lips.

Returning the kiss, parted slightly but leaned their foreheads submissively connected. _"Runaway with me." _Merenese pleaded, whispery. "_What 'bout your sister?"_ Ani asked, whispery.

"Aseta is in Edfu, learning to become an pyramid protector and priestess." Merenese answered. "Let's go there, please. We can be safe, together—_forever. No one would never know._" Ani assuredly insisted. _"We will know—alright_, Let's go to Edfu." Merenese agreed, happily.

"Merenese, wait. Before we go—I have one request to ask, if anything were to ever happen to me."

"Ani, nothing will happen to you." Merenese assured, softly. "I know—promise me, if anything were to happen. Burn my body, do not mummify me—_please._" Ani pleaded.

"Burn? Burn your body—No, that is not the custom of Egypt." Merenese confusedly glanced. "You forget, Merenese. I, not from Egypt—I was born in Zimbabwe, dear." Ani reminded Merenese.

"I must have _forgotten_." Merenese softly, breathed. "_I forgive you._" Ani assured, warmly smiled then kissed Merenese's lips.

_**...end of flashback...**_

Walking the doorway, scratched the back of her neck—making her way to Merenese's side, giving her assistance. Carefully wrapping the second leg, Merenese rose her eyes and softly gazed Aseta.

Returning the gaze, assuringly smiled. Merenese turned away, continued bandaging Ani's body. Aseta, reached over and reassuringly grasped her hand—brushed her thumb across Merenese's knuckles. _"Ana awe afanddim,okht. Ana aaraf, izzay keteer hayya lahma le inti."_ Aseta whispered.

"_You couldn't possibly know how much—she meant to me, Aseta. You couldn't." _Merenese whispery replied, pulling her hand away. "Merenese, est—." Aseta begun as she was interrupted. "Estanna Aandak ay, okht? Wait until the goddess will return and give me back what I want!" Merenese gravely scowled, distressed.

Confusedly glanced her sister, not understanding Merenese's sudden behaviour and quicken scowling outburst, despite to speak so calmly. "Ani, meant alot more than she did—_didn't she_?" Aseta softly asked.

No response, continued bandaged the body—carefully lifting Ani's head, carefully bandaged. "Okht?—answer me." Aseta lowly demanded. Merenese looked up, trying not to cry as it deeply sadden her. Shakily sighed, softly breathed. "_More than you can ever know." _

Her eyes widen then she whispery gasped. _"You were lovers."_

"_Yes." _Merenese replied. "For how long?" Aseta asked.

"For a very long time—I rescued her from a slave trade before coming here." Merenese answered, continued bandaging. "How you could keep this a secret? Didn't you trust me?" Aseta lowly cried, felt sisterly betrayed.

"I assumed you wouldn't understand—that I found love in—in someone like _Ani_. She completed me." Merenese tearfully answered. "Why is that?" Tetisheri spoke as she stepped out of the shadows, waiting for answer.

"Finding love in someone that was of the same sex orientation. I loved her and she loved me." Merenese answered. "Please forgive me, I know it is not right or accepted—if you are going to banish me, allow me to leave in proper manner."

"_No." _Aseta whispered.

"I am not going to banish you, Merenese." Tetisheri softly assured. "You're not. Why?" Merenese replied, confused. "I do understand—I once, too loved someone _deeply_." Tetisheri explained, assuringly.

"Loved someone—who?" Aseta abruptly asked. "I loved someone, deeply. Just like you, Merenese. We were discovered and as punishment, since it is not accepted. My lover was put to death but not before she was viciously ravaged, _repeatedly_ by the slave master's. I escaped, barely alive myself but I was discovered by an priestess. She took me in and healed my body in for return to be her apprentice." Tetisheri explained, as a tear drop down her cheek—taking out the necklace and gazed upon the pendant.

"Who was she?" Aseta asked. "Whom?" Tetisheri replied. "The priestess." She answered.

"I don't know. Never knew her name, but she was beautiful and I remember the sweet lotus scent, she always wore." Tetisheri explained. "Lotus?" Merenese repeated.

"Yes, _Lotus_. What is it do you know? You have sensed the scent—haven't you?" Tetisheri asked. "Yes, on Beltana. I assumed she must like the perfume but then I realised it was more subtle, almost faint." Merenese answered.

"Hmm." Tetisheri lowly humed.

"What? What is it, priestess." Aseta gasped. "Nothing—there is not much time. Must be find before the red moon rises or wanes." Tetisheri demanded. "Red moon? What does that have to do with anything?" Merenese stated, leaning on the stone table edge.

"This is the only way to find a way to rid of evil—once and for _all_." Tetisheri replied.

* * *

_**...back in Southbridge, Massachusetts (USA)—the woods...**_

The elite guards, prepared and took their positions—in the tree's canopy, behind tree stumps or behind boulders. Sharpening their weapons, and turned off their indictors as they may give their position away or spook the target.

"What is the plan, master?" one asked. "As when she enters the woods, remain hidden—block all ways of any exit then attack." The elite leader answered.

"Will we be taking her back dead or alive?" another wondered.

"Mistress Karai wants her _alive_. Break her, batter her down but don't kill her. Is that _understood_."

All nodded. "Excellent—positions and _silence_."

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter thirty...**_

_**Egyptain/English translations **_

_**Wa'af dee—stop that**_

_**Wa'af ay—stop what**_

_**Estanna—wait/stay here**_

_**Ana awee afanddim, okht. Ana aaraf, izzay keteer hayya lahma le inti.—I/I'm very sorry, sister. I know, how much she meant to you.**_

_**Estanna aandak ay, okht?—wait for what, sister?**_

_**Far out this is the last chapter, finally. Now for the epilogue, will we find out if Tealana has been transformed into a vampire? And is it time, for the trials of ancient ways? Who will retrieve Neesa and convince her to return back to Egypt and begin the first step of becoming, what is expected of her? Or will she refuse? *Looking both sides of shoulders* I'll tell ya'll, poor neesa has no choice in the matter whether she refuses or not. **_

"_**Who has no choice in what matter?" **_

"_**Aaaggh! Damn you!"**_

"_**What? Just want to know what is gonna happen next." **_

"_**Well, you just gonna have to wait like everyone else, Rap—uh, ah, um. Leo when did you get back?"**_

"Just now, I brought you some herbal green tea and a pineapple bagel with cream."

"_**Thankyou, sorry for—"**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**I thought you were Raphael. You have nothing to worry, he has gone out topside for awhile. You can write in peace. Let me know, if you want anything else." **_

_**Watching the blue clad terrapin leave the room. Sigh softly. **_

"_**Now that is one loving turtle." **_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	31. epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**...Southbridge—woods...**_

Stepping within the woods, taking a slow passé—silently. Without a singular gestural command, the stallion stopped. Lowly snorted and softly neighed—received an assuring pat upon his neck. The lioness lowered herself and silently stalked within the bush. Neesa watched on—looked around, noticed that there was no sound, no birds or even the soft breeze of wind.

It was dead silent—made her and the stallion slightly uneasy. Dismounted from the stallion's back, knelt down and ran her finger tips along the dirt—sensing a cold, empty feeling in the ground. Lifted her hand, rubbed her fingers to further absorb the smell as she closed her eyes then she saw them.

Flashing images of the elite guards, hiding within the woods and about in the trees—boulders, _waiting._ Huskily sighed, rising and stood up straight—petted the stallion's neck, lowly snorted.

Just when the warrior was 'bout to climb upon the stallion's back once more, she received an expertise idea. Quickly gathered for some bark and twigs, just enough to create a somewhat life-like dummy to sit upon the stallion's back in her place.

Gently cusped Khan's snout, brushing her thumb across his cheek—softly gazed into his dark earthy brown eyes and lowly whispered. _"Run—don't get hurt."_

Khan nodded, lowly snorted and cuddled into her chest. Returned the hug, released her stallion and stepped aside—he trotted at first then begun to gallop through the bush. Neesa watched on, kissed her fingers and blessed his journey. _"Be safe."_

Unsheathed her sword, concealed herself in the bush and stalked the enemy.

* * *

_**...back in Edfu...**_

Merenese carried the lit torch, followed behind the priestess sisters—carrying Ani's body to the waiting mantel. Fulfilling their beloved departed sister's wish, as she wished to be burned not mummified—placed upon the river reef leaf mantel then stepped away and begun praying.

Merenese walked towards the mantel, before lighting it—she leaned down, softly kissed Ani's lips and said her farewells. _"Farewell, my love—I shall see you in the afterlife."_ Stepping back, placed the lit torch within the mantel reefs then stepped back further, allowing the fire to burn.

Watching the fire to burn, wind blew through the flames and smoke flying to the sky. Tetisheri walked close, remained standing behind her and softly sighed. _"I'm so sorry, Merenese. She will be waiting for you in the afterlife." _

No response—Merenese continued watching the mantel. _"We are here, you are ready—Merenese." _Tetisheri assured, grasping her shoulder. Merenese turned, gazed upon Tetisheri's hand—grasping her shoulder. Reached up, grasped her hand and whispery replied finally. _"Thankyou, priestess."_

Tetisheri softly smiled, nodded then released her shoulder then walked away—leaving the grieving woman. "Will I be still travelling with my sister, priestess?" Aseta asked.

Turning back, gazing upon the grieve stricken woman—faced Aseta and replied. "You will be still assigned for the mission but may have to ask another, unless Merenese still wishes to go with you."

Aseta was interrupted as she was 'bout to reply. "I will still go, _priestess_. Ani would not wish me to grieve forever. She'd would want to see a better world. When do we _leave_?"

"As soon as you are able." Tetisheri answered. "So be it, prepare little sister—we're leaving _immediately_." Merenese abruptly ordered. "God speed to you both, may Benu and Horus watch over and protect you on your _journey_." Tetisheri blessed both warriors.

Both sisters bowed and prepared to leave before the rising sun, arose.

* * *

_**...back in Southbridge—woods...**_

Waiting in the canopy, behind boulders and bushes—readied their newly sharpened weapons as they all, prepared to attack. The distant viewed bushes, ruffled—waiting anxiously. The bushes opened—spreading apart, allowing the runaway stallion to enter through a surrounded battlefield.

The stallion loudly neighed as the dummy was attacked, made to fly from his back and into the nearest tree with a long-bladed yari in the centre of its torso. "_We have her, seize her." _The elite guard leader commanded, leaping out from behind the boulder.

"What! Did I say of keeping her alive!"

"Sorry master." All replied, unionized. The elite guard leader, huskily and angrily sighed as he lowered his head then noticed something strange about the speared figure. "Something's not right."

No response from the other three as they watched on. Taking out the spear and saw no blood upon the blade or seeping from the torso as it fell. Knelt down, tore open the cloth and saw nothing but branches and leaves with bark. "Find her! This is a dummy. This is a decoy—she is hunting us."

Prepared to defend as they stood in circular closeness—backs facing eachother, vigilantly watched for where Neesa may attack.

Hiding, high in the tree's canopy—watching each one, vigilantly searched through the surrounding woods. Taking two shurikens from her belt, held them between her fingers—spreading them apart, readied to throw as the light shined upon the metal.

Stepping away from the fellow comrades, and into the wilderness as the first was slain. Dropping to the ground, holding his neck as the shurikens pierced his jugular and forehead.

Turning around, looked for their comrade from where they stood. Neesa had stealthed down the tree, tapped upon the second elite guard's shoulder—as he was 'bout to shout out. He was silenced abruptly, Neesa had punched him quite hard then Zahra quickly ran up—sunk her teeth into his throat before disappearing.

"_Where the hell is she_?"

"I don't know but where are the others?"

Both turned, looked for their comrades and found their weapons lying on the ground. "Holy shit—she ghosted two of our guys and we didn't even see her."

"Keep your eyes peeled—go over there. Remember—_alive_."

He nodded.

Going in separate directions, Neesa stealthed down once more and grasped the third elite guard's jaw, snapped his neck after breaking his wrists. Then unsheathed her sword, tightening her grasped upon the sword's handle and begun stalking her last kill—silently followed.

The last elite guard, continued on—sensed that he was followed, pretended to be unvigilant and assumed to trick and hopefully have the upper hand.

After the third step, he stopped—tightening his grasp upon the katana. Neesa had already disappeared before he could attack but continued to make him assume that she was standing behind him. Spinning around as he swung the sword—looked about, frustratingly wondered how, where could the enemy possibly disappeared to then when he heard her whisper softly, challengingly.

Spun around once more, swung his sword and the swords clashed but she smugly smirked. "_You have a choice. Tell your mistress this message or you die. That is your choice. So—which is it?" _

"Heh—_choice_. I have the upper hand over you!" he lowly snarled. Cleared her throat and mockingly replied. "No—_you don't_." Raised a confused brow, looked down and saw the sword had pierced through the shoulder of his weapon—wielding hand. "_See._" She whispered, taking the sword's edge out from his shoulder and allowed him to fall upon the ground, trying to place pressure on the wound. _"I wouldn't bother if I were you." _Neesa told him, kneeling down and held her sword with both hands. "_You have two days, to give your mistress this message or you can die right here, right now. Your choice." _

"What the hell did you do to me?" he furiously demanded. "Oh nothing much—you see this sword edge?" she asked, showing the sword's point. He glared the weapon. "It contains poison. And the only antidote is—"

"Is what! Tell Me!"

"_Blood."_

"_Blood?"_

"_Yes—Blood. _You must drink your comrades blood to rid of the poison of you will die of an agonizing death. And I assure you—it aint, _pretty._"

"I will _not_."

"Your choice then, like I said—you have two days before the poison reaches your heart then your brain."

"What do you wish me to tell my mistress?"

Neesa smirked, but remained vigilant as she knew, deep down that he will do whatever to get the poison out of his bloodstream. Digging her thumb into the wound, he screamed out in agony—then lowly animalistically grunted. "Tell your mistress, she comes after me or my family again—I will make her wish that she were never _born_. Now, _eat_—this will give enough to keep the poison from reaching your heart. Remember, two_ days_."

Harshly pulled her thumb out from the wound and disappeared. Grunted in agony as he tried to reach for the torn piece of fleshy limb, picked it up and begun eating it. He gathered his comrades, placed upon eachother and burned them but not before taking their cloths, carrying the foot symbol.

Returned back to his motorcycle and rode fast as he possibly could to return back to New York City—believing the poison will kill him eventually within the next two days but what he don't know, by eating the flesh of his comrade's limb will not make no difference.

Stepping out from behind the tree, watched the guard leave in such haste and smirked, deeply chuckled. Zahra walked up to Neesa's side, purred as she was followed by the grey snout, white stallion.

Gazed upon each companion, softly smiled and climbed upon the stallion's back as she petted his neck then whispery said. "_Let's go_."

Disappearing through the woods, back to the ranch—fulfil her promise of joining her family in the Amazon, where they waited.

* * *

_**...In Boston...**_

Up in the sky, over above the apartment building approximately three blocks away from the Josie's cafe—the portal formed and opened, allowing the traveller to exit through.

The peregrine falcon flew fast as commanded and searched for the one woman that is waiting—to repay a favor. A favor, bonded through returned gratitude.

_**...One hour later—Three blocks closer, Josie's Cafe...**_

Perching upon the light post outside the coffee cafe as a young woman, left the cafe and walked down the alleyway where her motorcycle, was parked. Tilting his head, uncertain at first then abruptly knew that she was the _one_, just like as Neesa told him.

Flying in the alleyway after her then flew over then landed upon the roof of her bike's seat. Softly chirped at the young woman as she glared him, unsure what he wanted. Tried to shoo him away only to be followed again and perched upon her bike handles. "What is your deal, _bird_?" Rachella Jolie said, then she saw the note on his talon. Taking the note then the peregrine falcon flew off. Watching him fly above as she quickly ducked down as the falcon flew over her head, before opening the note.

"_Bloody_ birds—what's the deal with them, _these days_?" she said to herself as opening the note. Reading the note's contents—eyes widen and she knew immediately. Whispery stated. "_Oh shit!" _Abruptly started the engine, sped it around then sped out the alleyway—straight the nearest city's exit and ride to Franklin. To the Hamato ranch.

_**...**_

* * *

_**...To be concluded...The prophecy of the ancient goddess...**_

_**The next instalment is finally on its way—the answers that I have promised to share, is time to finally here. Let's find out about if whether Neesa is taken to face her destiny and become who is prophesized to become—Morsara, goddess of power, life and rebirth. Forced to complete trials and tests of ancient challenges to prove she is what expected—will neesa be able to pull it off and prove herself worthy also, accept herself as she will become? **_

_**Tealana is still alive, made comfortable in the vampire's den and lead to believe that Kauket was wrongfully done by—and made into the monster by her own father. She is lead to be believe her father is a vampire, which he isn't and it wasn't his doing of Kauket's destiny. **_

_**Also as for Master Wong, will he be allowed to fight in this battle this time, or will be forced to step back? Will he able to watch his daughter fight the enemy of ancient ways or will he break the rules, abided to him as it is written and fight beside and protect all he dearly treasures—consequences are great if broken but will they be merciful or mercilessly cruel and stop him from doing what he should? Forgive me it may be longer than the others as the next two will be difficult—due to information about deities is needed to be studied and written appropriately. **_

_**Hmm, this is something must find out. Read and review until next time...tootles **_


End file.
